Mending the Broken Hearted
by Kawaii-Mahou
Summary: Kagome is turned into a full cat demon, she gets in a fight with InuYasha when Kikyou comes back to life, for good. With no where to turn to Kagome ends up working for Sesshomaru, when you fall for a lord, your fall is harder then you'd think.[Complete]
1. Audacious Kagome

Mending the Broken Hearted 

Summary: When Kagome is suddenly turned into a full cat demon, it's a game of cat and dog between Kagome and Inu-Yasha. That isn't the only problem; Kikyou is back, for good! Proving even more conflict between Kagome and Inu-Yasha. But when Kagome has had enough, she seeks help. What happens when the one she seeks help from is Sesshomaru?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: Yah I didn't mention the coming of this fanfics… don't kill me! But anyways, I had an epiphany and felt like writing another Sess and Kag story so here one is. I think it'll be better then When Worlds Collide because I have everything planned out but who knows…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: Morphing

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was studying her surroundings. She was in a cage, with black metal bars. She could only sit and stare, as the cage was only big enough for her to do so. Suddenly her direction was once again directed to the witch who had put her there in the first place. The woman looked old and tiny. Kagome started to scream.

"Get me out of here this instant. Why did you do this? Inu-Yasha will kill you!"

The woman laughed at Kagome as she turned to her.

"I don't see the harm in telling you considering I'm going to kill you… No, I won't let you go, but I'll tell you why you're here. My Lady Kikyou who has been very kind to me asked that I get rid of you so she can be with Inu-Yasha and have her sole back."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. Kikyou? Kikyou did this? She had gone too far this time.

"But… but…"

"Yes, I am to kill you. Even though I helped Kikyou become human I still thought I owed her more…"

"HUMAN!" Kagome's eye nearly bulged out. Kikyou was now totally human? Kagome frowned. She might as well die or go back home because Inu-Yasha wouldn't give her the time of day now Kikyou was back in circulation for good.

"Yes. It took me a while but we found a body, I did some stuff and now Kikyou once again roams the earth. Isn't that great?"

Kagome only sulked more.

"Yah great…"

Kagome felt like crying. It was all over. Inu-Yasha would go back with Kikyou. But of course Kagome could stay with him longer if he didn't find out… Kagome snapped back to reality as the old lady opened the cage and dragged Kagome out by the hair, Kagome was paralyzed and sobbed as she waited to be killed. The woman pulled Kagome into a basin with a strange green substance in it. Kind of like the stuff in that tub thing Urasuai used to try and bring out Kagome's sole. The woman then started sprinkling something on Kagome and said a few strange words. Kagome could only understand two words. "Change" and "death" she didn't want to hear the rest anyways. Abruptly the old lady started running around screaming that she had done something wrong. Like it mattered. Kagome would be dieing anyways. All of a sudden Kagome felt herself being lifted into the air. Kagome blinked. There was a strong white light around her. She heard the lady say, "What did I just do?" before blocking everything out. She closed her eyes. It felt nice. She felt herself become, stronger somewhat. Something changed. Then it was all over. She landed gently on the floor. The lady stared at her and smiled.

"I… I… what did I do?"

She passed Kagome a mirror and as Kagome looked into it she nearly fainted. Kagome's hair now had light pink streaks in it. She had fangs. And now had a long black tail and two black cat ears.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A CAT?"

The old lady laughed menacingly.

"Better then that… I somehow managed to turn you into a strong Neko Youkai! But how in hell did I do it? I turned a human into a demon! This is the discovery of the century!"

Kagome grabbed the lady by the head and dragged her back.

"Turn, me, BACK! NOW!" The old lady trembled as Kagome growled. Kagome was now truly powerful and made the lady quake.

"I… I can't! I don't even know how I did it! Lady Kikyou is going to be so angry… how am I to kill you now?"

Kagome laughed slightly as she noticed the lady was scared of her. Kagome was now in control. She was strong.

"So I'm… half demon?"

Kagome set the lady down so she could speak. The lady solemnly shook her head.

"No, somehow I managed to make you a full demon. Yet for some reason it overlapped your human abilities, same with your miko abilities. So, you are a demon with emotions and your' also a miko. Your a remarkable discovery!"

"Whoa, don't start doing tests on me or anything…."

"I have to! It's just so amazing! Think of all the Hanyou's out there that would benefit from this!"

'Hanyou…' Kagome thought to herself. How was Inu-Yasha going to react? He had wanted to be a full demon all his life and now Kagome would get to be full demon? This was not fair.

"I don't care if Kikyou will be angry… but I'm going to keep you to do some tests."

"NO WAY!"

Unexpectedly, Kagome heard Inu-Yasha's voice and frowned. Inu-Yasha wouldn't understand. He never did. She suddenly felt a smell tinge her nose. Yes, it was Inu-Yasha all right. She smelt the human and demon coming from him. The lady told her to stay still and went outside and started to attack Inu-Yasha.

"Where's Kagome?"

He soon glanced up and caught Kagomes eyes and quickly turned away. He could kill the witch now, because he knew where Kagome was. He raised his sword a brought it down on the witch. All the while Kagome was screaming.

"You idiot!"

Inu-Yasha brought his head up in triumph as he went over to Kagome. He stopped, wide eyed. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"She accidentally turned me into a cat demon… she was trying to kill me and messed up!"

Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrows.

"But… that's not possible…"

"Well it happened alright? And now you killed her and the odds are I'll never be human again."

Kagome's last comment hurt her. Never be human again? This was too much. She fell to her knees crying. Inu-Yasha went over to her and hugged her. Soon Sango, Miroku, and Shippou came on Kirara's back. Kagome wiped her tears away before standing before her friends. As she suspected they all were VERY surprised. Sango smiled slightly hoping to make Kagome feel better considering she seemed very upset.

"The ears are nice… and you don't have the power of ANY Youkai… you have the power of what seems like a Lord. It's amazing."

"Really?" Kagome for once in the whole time smiled. Her tail started to swish around happily in the air. At least her friends had her back.

Shippou smiled and ran up to Kagome. Kagome went down and hugged the young kitsune back.

"I don't care if you're a demon, your still Kagome!"

"Thanks Shippou…"

Miroku smiled.

"Yes, I have to admit you do look a lot more beautiful then before with those ears and tail!"

Sango growled a bit. She knew he was just trying to make Kagome feel better but… Sango turned to Inu-Yasha. He must have taken this kind of hard considering Kagome was a full demon and he wasn't. Inu-Yasha was the only one not smiling. He looked deep in thought by a tree.

"We have to go see Kaede…" Inu-Yasha simply stated. They all nodded and headed off for the village.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I see, my young Kagome. So now ye are a full demon? I am sorry ye feel bad about this but I cannot do anything to help ye."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Now what were ye saying about my sister?"

"Kikyou is back for good. She found a human body and no longer needs soles. She is alive until hell comes back once again to take her. But I fear this will only come with age."

"I see…"

"I am afraid I can no longer continue my quest with Inu-Yasha."

"Why?"

"I fear that with Kikyou back permanently I will be shunned by Inu-Yasha. I wish not get in the way of Inu-Yasha's happiness. Even if it means letting him being with Kikyou."

Kaede smiled slightly at the frowning girl in front of her.

"I wish to say ye are wrong but ye aren't. You must understand that Kikyou and Inu-Yasha have chosen to be together. But where will you go?"

'That's right…' Kagome thought solemnly to herself. 'I can't go back home. What would my family and friends think? I'm stuck here. Stupid ears and tail!'

"I don't know… I guess I may stay here in the village if you permit it. And I could also try and find myself a job and live normally. I am educated and strong now so I guess I could guard the village or something."

"Fine, but ye should explain to your family before staying. And ye can still visit them if it is your wish?"

Kagome nodded slightly before bowing before Kaede. They started to talk a bit more about random things, like what would be expected of Kagome as she was a demon now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha froze at the words. Kikyou was back? He had been listening in on Kagome and Kaede's conversation. Inu-Yasha felt hopeless. Kikyou was back. He owed his life to her. But what about Kagome? He suddenly felt a presence near by. He turned around and saw Kikyou. No sole stealers around her. She looked more alive then she had ever looked. She wore a genuine smile.

"Inu-Yasha! I am now free. I am of this world. I can be with you! It is what we have always been waiting for!"

Inu-Yasha smiled and hugged her back. Not once thinking about Kagome. He'd give his life to Kikyou. And now he could.

"Kikyou… you seem, so happy?"

"Yes, I am. I wish to be with you. I no longer must protect the jewel. I can live freely. Please, you must stay with me."

"But… I have to collect the jewel shards with the others…. And Kagome…"

Kikyou went kind of pale.

"I thought she was dead by now…"

"You were the one that ordered Kagome to be killed…"

"Yes, I did it so I could have the rest of my sole back, that, and you."

"She's alive. And now a demon. I don't know how someone did it but now she is. Kikyou you must understand that killing is wrong. I love you. Kagome couldn't change that…"

"I love you too Inu-Yasha…"

Inu-Yasha bent down and kissed Kikyou.

"But I have to tell Kaogme on my own… Not now… she's having a tough time with being turned into a demon… She understands that we want to be together, please don't try and kill her?"

Kikyou smiled energetically.

"Of course!"

"I got to go… see yah."

With that Inu-Yasha smiled and left. Kikyou headed back to the nearby village she was helping with a smile on her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sighed as she jumped over one of the sides of the well. Telling her mother she'd no longer be able to stay would be hard. And leaving Souta… and Grandpa… she started to cry. She climbed the vine sniffling and entered the house. She used her sleeve to wipe away some of the tears falling down her face.

"Mom!"

Her mom was surprised by her daughters' appearance but lovingly hugged her daughter back. When Kagome calmed down a bit she decided to tell her what had happened.

"You may want to sit down for this… where's Grandpa and Souta? They need to hear too…"

Her mom nodded and headed upstairs to get the two guys who were upstairs cleaning. Souta and Grandpa were confused but came downstairs nonetheless. When they reached the living room where Kagome had been sitting fresh tears were falling down her face. And so she told her family about how she was now a demon and could no longer stay in the future but would come back for visits. At the end she forced a small smile.

"But don't worry. I'm sure the fact that I can read and write will help me get a job in no time. Plus I'm a really strong demon, according to one of my friends…"

Her family nodded. Only Souta was confused. He started to cry, which got everyone else to cry. Kagome's mother started weeping as she hugged her daughter. Her baby was leaving her too soon. Souta sobbed and he too hugged his sister. He didn't want her to go. Her grandfather was very interested in her ears and tail, which was slowly twitching back and fourth. But nonetheless was also crying. He went over and also hugged Kagome.

"Come back soon!"

Kagome nodded as she headed upstairs to pack. Everyone else in the living room was in a miserable mood. They could only look at the floor, hoping that this was all a dream and it'd go away. Kagome started shoving stuff into her bag. Some clothes, shampoo, soap, tooth brush… everything she'd need. She also added some personal things, like pictures of her family and friends. Also a picture of Inu-Yasha and the rest of the gang. She also took her camera so on one of her visits home she could get her mom to develop the film. She strained a smile. That was right. She'd be able to visit occasionally if she stayed in the village by the well. She just would never see her friends again… unless she could hide her tail and ears, but something would happen. She felt it. She slowly made her way downstairs and said a final good bye to her family before heading out towards the well with her bike and backpack. She sighed as she headed down the well. When she got up and out she noticed Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were waiting for her. She got out and Sango ran over to her and hugged her. Sango had noticed the tearstains.

"I know how hard this might be on you… I'm sorry…"

"It's all Kikyou's fault…" Kagome said, with an edge in her voice.

"What?" Sango was surprised, so was Miroku and Shippou. This part of the story they hadn't heard.

"Yah, Kikyou was the one that had ordered me to be killed by that witch. But the witch messed up and somehow turned me into a demon." Tears once more filled Kagome's eyes. "Kikyou now roams the earth as a human. The witch told me she had brought Kikyou totally back into circulation. And now… Inu-Yasha is probably going to go back to her when he finds out."

"You haven't told him?"

"I'm sure he'll find out on his own. He's Inu-Yasha remember? But I want to keep him with me as long as I can. I want to explain to him the situation. I want to say sorry for everything I have done wrong. I want to show him I care for him…"

"Ok, we'll wait in the village. And besides! It's past Shippou's bedtime! Last time I saw Inu-Yasha he went off in…"

"That direction." Kagome pointed western. She had smelt him since she came. Sango smiled at Kagome's new gift and shooed Miroku and Shippou off towards the village. Kagome sighed. This was going to take a while.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's note: First chapter done. I'm sure I'll enjoy making this with you guys.


	2. Incomprehensible Betrayal and Lust

Authors note: I have big plans for this fic and I'm making sure I have the whole plot for the chapter planned out before I post it. Not just making it up as I go. I did that a bit in When World's Collide but NEVER DO IT! Ok, on with the chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2: Mistrust Revealed

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome started to walk. To busy thinking about how she was going to say everything to Inu-Yasha to notice another scent was near. She sighed. Abruptly she stopped. Kagome heard voices. Two voices she knew very well. Kikyou and Inu-Yasha were talking. Kagome slowly hid behind a tree watching the two. She knew it was coming soon but her heart still fell like a rock as it hit the bottom and smashed into a million little pieces. Like how Kagome had shattered the jewel before. Inu-Yasha was the arrow being shot from Kikyou's bow, making contact with Kagome and shattering her very heart. Kagome winced in pain a bit but stayed watching. It seemed the two were doing more kissing then talking. Inu-Yasha was kissing Kikyou's neck as Kikyou pulled Inu-Yasha closer.

"Have you told Kagome yet?"

Inu-Yasha stopped and looked at Kikyou.

"Not yet… soon… I promise… But you don't have to worry. She doesn't mean anything to me. You're the only one I care about, you're the only one I want to protect and be with… I'll never let you leave again."

Inu-Yasha hugged Kikyou once more and continued on Kikyou's neck. Kagome heard Kikyou groan a bit. Kagome decided she couldn't take it anymore and got up and left, tears falling down her cheeks. She only stopped when she reached the big tree where she had met Inu-Yasha. She cried softly as she spoke to herself and the tree.

"This is your fault. I should never have met him. I was a fool to fall in love. I should have known he could never love me. God, how I wish to make those words go away. How I wish to get rid of Inu-Yasha forever. But I can't. I must leave but where will I go? God, please help me make the right decision. I don't know when, but soon I shall leave to be on my own. My only wish is that you be with me and guide me to somewhere I belong."

She leaned up against the tree and fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome awoke at dawn and went to the village where her friends were already waiting for her. Sango's eye's narrowed.

"Where's Inu-Yasha?"

Miroku smiled slightly.

"You two have fun last night?"

Kagome blushed slightly but also hated those words. Someone probably got busy last night, but it wasn't her.

"No, I never got to talk to Inu-Yasha. I, uhhh, got lost! So I decided to just rest and come home later. And so… I found you! I'm not sure where Inu-Yasha was."

"What about me?"

They all turned to see Inu-Yasha coming. A look of happiness in his eyes. Miroku stared at him.

"How did you get so much happiness?"

Inu-Yasha shrugged and they all started to head off. They walked for about an hour before deciding to stop for a bit. The whole way Kagome looked sad and wouldn't talk. Where as Inu-Yasha didn't notice because he was smiling the whole way. Sango was worried about Kagome. She went over and sat beside her friend.

"What's wrong Kagome? You haven't said a word all morning."

Kagome put on a smile.

"It's just I'm… still upset about being left alone…"

"Awww, that'll never happened! You'll always have Miroku and Shippou… plus Inu-Yasha will still be your friend…"

'That's not what he said.' Kagome thought, starting to sulk once more. 'And I won't be around for much longer. For some reason I feel as though something is going to happen. Something big. Kagome suddenly lightened up when she smelt a familiar scent and a pair of two jewel shards coming at them in lightning speed.

"Kouga!"

Kagome smiled happily but Inu-Yasha who had now sensed Kouga also was frowning. He still felt very protective over Kagome and no way would that dumb wolf get her. Kouga grabbed Kagome and smiled. He raised and eye brow at the excited tail waving violently back and fourth and the ears twitching.

"I got turned into a demon. But I'm ok with it… I guess… but I'm going to be here for the rest of my life because I can't go home… people wouldn't understand the ears."

Kouga smiled and nodded. Now she was stronger. An even better reason to have her. He had to admit. He loved her for being Kagome but still… she was giving everyone reason to love her. Kagome was outstandingly beautiful. She was educated. She was a lot more powerful then any of the other female demon's. And she was free. Well, she wouldn't be if Kouga kept her now.

"Kagome? Will you now be my woman?"

Kagome was going to open her mouth to reason with Kouga a bit about that but Inu-Yasha interrupted.

"Don't you touch her! She'd never be with you."

"What you'd expect her to go with you?"

"Well at least I am better then you!"

Kagome growled, her powers as a miko and demon reaching a terrifying height. The two forces scrapping together to form static power around her. Both men stepped back. Kagome stepped forward a bit towards Inu-Yasha. He was going to hear a mouthful from her.

"Inu-Yasha how dare you say that you're better then Kouga? He's probably a better person then you'd ever be. At least I know he wouldn't have another girl on the side and would be truthful to me." Inu-Yasha flinched. Kagome's words hurt. Sango's eyes widened. There was something about last night Kagome hadn't told her but she felt as though she'd find out now. Tears started pouring down Kagome's face. "I saw you last night with Kikyou, so I mean nothing to you? Not even as a friend? I despise you Inu-Yasha! And you couldn't even tell me you were back with Kikyou. For too long you have gone behind my back and lied to me about everything. For too long have I ever thought you were better. But I was wrong… I can't stand you anymore. To look at you makes me sick. Your voice makes me cringe. For too long have a waited for you to even act like a good friend." Kagome was breaking down now, but she wasn't over. She was sobbing. Everyone wads staring at her but not a one dared go to her for fear of being hurt by her power, which was still crackling around her. "And for too long have I ever thought you could change. I can't stay. And so I will leave. I don't know where I'm going and I wouldn't want you coming after me. Sango… you've been such a good friend… Miroku… you can be a perv but you have the brains to survive in this world…."

Sango brain started screaming no. Kagome was leaving for good. The odds of her coming back were slim. All because of Inu-Yasha.

"And Shippou, this isn't your fault and I'll miss you the rest of my life. Kouga I'll see you around." Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha once again sourly. "And I might take you up on your offer." And with that Kagome bolted. Taking her backpack with her.

"Kagome!"

Inu-Yasha ran after her. Even though he knew he shouldn't. He finally stopped. He had found Kagome but what she was doing scared him. Really scared him. He stepped back a bit. Kagome was holding an arrow in a bow, ready to fire straight at Inu-Yasha's heart.

"Kagome, you don't want to kill me." Inu-Yasha stated pleadingly.

"Of course I don't. I could never kill you. But pinning you to a tree would be good enough for me. Would it hurt you? Someone you trusted going behind your back? At least you'd know how I feel. How much torment I feel every time you were with Kikyou. I'd pin you to the tree, but this time out of real, pure hate. You disgust me. Now leave or else your fate will lie in that tree." Kagome nodded to a tree behind Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha took a step forward. She didn't know what she was doing. Kagome fired a shot just missing Inu-Yasha's right arm. "Next time, I won't miss. Now go." Inu-Yasha silently retreated obviously mentally hurt by what she had done. Kagome fell to her knees. Silently saying sorry to herself and Inu-Yasha. She started to cry. What had she nearly done? The demon part of her… wouldn't let him walk away. She couldn't be near him. Kagome just unknowingly left her life. She didn't have one anymore. She couldn't go back to her friends Inu-Yasha would be there. She couldn't go home, Inu-Yasha would wait by the well. She couldn't go to the village; Inu-Yasha might be there with Kikyou. She was dead. In a way, dead. She'd have to start a new life. She started to walk. She didn't know where to but she'd know when she got there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou frowned when Inu-Yasha returned. Kouga had left to go to his den. Inu-Yasha looked very surprised.

"She… She… She tried to pin me to a tree!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou looked VERY surprised.

"That's not like Kagome, Kagome care's about you…"

"No she doesn't, she wouldn't if she saw what happened between me and Kikyou last night… I would hate me too…"

Their eyes got wider. Miroku grabbed Shippou and put his hands over his ears saying something about not something for children to hear.

"Inu-Yasha, what exactly did you do?" Miroku asked questionably. This was very interesting.

"I uhh, was actually kissing Kikyou and we were talking. Kagome must have heard me say that Kagome was nothing to me. We also, nearly, ummm you know. But I think Kagome left before that. Hopefully…"

Miroku went over and hit Inu-Yasha in the head with his stick. Making Inu-Yasha mutter something about deserving it.

"You are so stupid Inu-Yasha. How could you not know Kagome was there? How could you say Kagome was nothing to you? She is a very good friend of yours. It's not like she has to be a girlfriend."

Sango pushed Miroku out of the way. By now Miroku had let go of Shippou.

"Miroku is right. Do you even know why Kagome even went to you? Because she was going to tell you how she cared for you. How she knew you and Kikyou were going together and she was going to explain that she knew how you'd feel." Sango herself started crying about how her friend might feel at the moment. "She was going to say how she wanted to be good friends. How she wanted it all to work out… How could you be so un-thoughtful? And plus, you should have known better! You knew Kagome was a very sensitive place in life. She had to leave her family to live in a world she hardly knows… and she lost her best friend who had given her comfort and security. And it all happened at the same time."

Inu-Yasha's face sunk. That's why Kagome was there. He felt really bad. She understood and wanted to be friends. He had said she was nothing. But she was everything. And now she was gone because of his stupidity. Shippou jumped on his head and started hitting Inu-Yasha.

"How could you be so stupid? You Baka!"

Inu-Yasha sighed. How could he be so stupid? And she had the jewel shards so she wouldn't be safe. Or maybe she could handle herself? He didn't know what to do. No one else did either.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome heard screaming. She saw a snake demon attacking a little girl.

"I'm hungry and you can't defeat me little girl."

"No, she can't. But I can!" Kagome jumped in front of the girl and slashed the snake to bits. She turned to the girl who was stunned. When the little girl came back and realized the situation started to flinch.

"Don't eat me, mighty cat demon!"

Kagome laughed a little and went over to put a hand on the girls shoulder.

"I don't eat humans. And I'm not mighty. Are you all right? What's your name? And where do you live so I can help you get home safely."

The little girl nodded.

"My name is Sakura. I live in the village over there. I was playing but got lost. Soon the snake demon found me and was trying to eat me but you came. Thank you very much!"

Sakura turned to Kagome and hugged her by showing her appreciation. Kagome lovingly hugged Sakura back. She took her hand and started heading off to the village. When they reached the village a lot of the villagers started flinching and drawing back to get their weapons but the little girl stepped protectively in front of her rescuer.

"No, don't hurt her. She helped me. She's nice… she doesn't eat humans."

Sakura soon saw her mom and ran to her. Explaining what had happened. She pulled her mother over to Kagome.

"She won't hurt us!"

Kagome gave a hopeful smile.

"I give you my word I don't eat humans, on the contrary I eat human food. I love humans and helping humans for I used to be one my self until yesterday when a witch turned me into a demon. Please trust me for I have no place to stay. May I stay and help in your village for a few days?"

Kagome then bowed down in front of the woman. Everyone in the village who saw this knew that Kagome was sincere by the fact she was bowing down to a simple peasant. No demon would ever do that, ever.

"You may stay."

"Thank-you. My name is Kagome. And I wish to help."

The next few days as the village supplied her with food and shelter Kagome would protect the village from demons. Help with chores. Play with the children. And help the sick. She would do many other things. Everyone grew to love her. But on the third day she left. Smiling kindly before promising she would return one day and thanked them for all their kindness. The news of a helpful powerful demon soon swept across Japan. Even Inu-Yasha and the group heard about it. Missing their Kagome even more. Kagome walked off smiling at what she had done. She had not only been able to discover what jobs she could do and how to do them but, also people would not fear her for she was known to be kind and gentle. She grunted. She would never go back to Inu-Yasha. Never.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: I'm done this chapter so muahahaha! Lol I must go to bed today is the 20th. But I'm going to check if there are any reviews tommorow (which I doubt) and I might answer questions if there are any…


	3. Knowing Your Place

Authors note: Yay, 5 reviews. Thank you everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it. As I have mentioned before I have big plans for this story. Ok, it has the same outline as the show and I just finished watching the episode where Inu-Yasha defeats Reiokotsai (can't spell that.. because YTV is only putting up one episode a week… raaaa… YTV is the Canadian station I watch Inu-Yasha on. Ok now on with the chapter.

I'm glad you guys like it!

DarkAngelB- Yah I know what you mean. I thought it was time for a change. I like cats anyways so I thought for once it would be cool to turn Kag into a half kitty. And OF COURSE it's a SessKag fiction… I really wanted to do one and I have so much inspiration cuz all of a sudden it was like, omg I LOVE SESSHIE! And it went downhill from there… But I'm glad you like it!

Shinobi-chan- Inu-Yasha has been really horrid to Kagome with Kikyou and stuff so I thought it'd be nice for Kagome to finally take control and say no. Oh and she will… Inu-Yasha will get mad of course. But Kagome and Sess are going to do something to piss Inu-Yasha off later in the fic…

LastWolfOfHeart- They may become nicer to each other, but Kagome will still hate him for what he did. Not even friends. It'll be like Kagome is ok with Inu-Yasha but doesn't care about him anymore, yah know?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3: Word travels Fast

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sat down. Trying to think out a plan as to what she could do next. Maybe she could have stayed in the village? No, word travels too fast. Inu-Yasha and the gang would go to the village and try and coax her into coming back. Probably saying Inu-Yasha didn't mean it. Yah, right.

Kagome had gotten used to being demon so far. It all still amazed her though. When she was excited, mad, sad, or happy her tail would respond with a different swish and wave. She could hear and smell things miles away. She was learning ways to control her demon blood and use her miko powers at the same time. Training. If she was going to be outside of a village some strong demons may challenge her. She had learnt a move. Shinto Shurigan where she used her claws to send out dangerous blades.

Kagome decided to practice her technique a bit before once again hearing Sakura's voice. Kagome hadn't gone too far from the village but Sakura still shouldn't be there. Kagome turned around and saw the girl with something in her hands.

"Sakura… why are you here?"

The little girl smiled as she put something small into Kagome's hand.

"As a gift for helping the village my mother and father told me to give you this. It isn't much but…"

Kagome looked down as two little green eyes peered up at her. It was something that looked just like Kirara. Exactly like Kirara. Kagome then looked at Sakura. Sakura paced a bit.

"My pet Suki had kittens and I thought it'd be ok to give you one."

Kagome's eyes glistened a bit. This was so kind. And also the little demon in her hands reminded her of Sango whom she missed dearly.

"Thank you Sakura… I shall name her Suzu!"

Kagome once again looked down at the demon and tears finally fell. Kagome felt something tug at her shirt gently. She looked down at Sakura. Sakura looked concerned.

"Kagome-sama, why are you crying?"

Kagome smiled a bit. She balanced Suzu in one hand and used the other to grab Sakura's. Kagome led Sakura down to underneath a tree and sat down. Kagome put Suzu down and pulled something out of her backpack. A picture.

"You see, Suzu reminds me of my friend Sango's own companion named Kirara. See?" Kagome pointed to the right corner where Sango was holding Kirara lovingly. "I still miss her. And you remind me of my little friend named Shippou…" Kagome pointed to the kitsune her arms. Sakura smiled and pointed to Inu-Yasha.

"Who's he?"

Kagome frowned.

"He was a man whom I thought I could trust. But he betrayed me and now I hate him. He used to be my best friend, yet he was disloyal. It's his fault I can't see my friends. His name is Inu-Yasha."

"Why?"

"Because of the way he betrayed me, I cannot stand to be near him. And he travels with my friends." Sakura frowned a bit. She didn't like seeing Kagome so sad. Sakura hugged Kagome.

"I'm your friend."

Kagome smiled.

"Yes, you are."

"Kagome? How did you draw this picture?"

"I didn't, you see I have something that can make pictures."

"Cool!"

Kagome got an idea. She put the picture back in her backpack and rummaged around for something else. She finally pulled out a Polaroid camera. She had forgotten it was a Polaroid.

"Here, sit close to me and I'll hold Suzu and take a picture?"

Sakura nodded and Kagome stretched out her arm and took out the picture. She shook the new picture until it finally showed. The little girl was amazed. She was laughing.

"May I take one Kagome-sama?"

Kagome laughed and said yes. Kagome took the other picture of her and Sakura and put it in her backpack. Kagome taught her how to use it then posed. Sakura gleefully took the picture and her herself shook the picture until it showed up. Sakura handed the picture to Kagome. Kagome grinned to herself. She looked pretty in the picture. The wind was blowing just enough to let a few strands of hair fall in her face. She had a serious look on her face. Kagome laughed when she noticed even the young demon posed at Kagome feet. Instead of putting the picture away in her backpack Kagome took a pen out and wrote something on the back before giving it to Sakura.

"When you see the people that were in the picture please give them this picture. Tell them I'm ok, and if they ask any questions about me please answer truthfully. None of them would ever hurt you. Trust me. Tell them Sango-sama can read it."

The girl hugged Kagome once more.

"Of course I trust you Kagome-sama."

"Now you should go. Your mom might get worried. I will one day come back."

The young girl nodded and headed back off to the village. Kagome turned to Suzu who replied with a mew. Kagome beamed down at the little creature at her feet.

"I guess I won't feel so lonely now will I?"

Once again Suzu mewed happily and closed her eyes. Kagome started to walk and Suzu obediently walked behind her, almost at once taking her new master. Out of the blue Kagome sensed someone nearby. She started to look around in reaction. Her eye soon caught a flash of white somewhere in a tree. She then looked at it again. A baboon pelt.

"Naraku."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha sniffed the air.

"Definitely. I smell her here. This must be the village she stayed at. But I'm not sure if she's still here."

Sango frowned.

"There's only one way to find out…"

They headed into the village. People started to scream because Inu-Yasha was a demon. Inu-Yasha was used to it by now. All he could say was stop every few minuets. Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes as Shippou laughed. Suddenly a little girl came out of a house and stared curiously at Inu-Yasha before smiling. She ran over and tugged on Inu-Yasha's sleeve to talk to him considering he was trying to calm down the village and hadn't noticed her. He looked down annoyed.

"What do you want?"

The girl held up the picture.

"Kagome-sama told me to give this to people in the picture she showed me. She said Sango-Chan could read the back."

Inu-Yasha grabbed the picture. Kagome? She looked beautiful in the picture. She looked tougher. She was probably doing well out on her own. Inu-Yasha gulped as he passed the picture to Kagome and the others. Of Miroku first commented on how hot Kagome was then noticed how she looked stronger. Sango commented on that to. Kagome looked surer of herself in the picture. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a baby pink tee. Her hair hung at her shoulders while a few pieces fell in her face. It had been 3 days yet it felt like so much longer. Everyone missed Kagome. Inu-Yasha turned to the girl.

"How do you know Kagome?"

The girl bit her lip, a bit nervous but she remembered Kagome's words and the words came to her.

"Kagome-sama lived and worked in this village for three days. She saved me. Ask me anything, she told me I can trust you and I should answer all your questions."

"Did… she mention me?"

"Yes, she showed me a magic picture like the one I gave you. It had all of you in it. Kagome said you betrayed her and made you feel really bad. She said you were her best friend but you hurt her, she was really sad when she talked about you…." Inu-Yasha felt even worse. Kagome wasn't the one to hold a grudge. Why couldn't she forgive him? Why couldn't everything just be all-better? Because life wasn't easy… "And she also mentioned how I reminded her of Shippou. That must be you!" She pointed to Shippou. "And she said that Sango was her best friend… She wants to be with all of you… except Inu-Yasha. She says he's the reason she can't you guys because Inu-Yasha is with you guys. Anymore questions?"

Everyone raised their eyebrows. It didn't sound like Kagome. Inu-Yasha broke away from that feeling and asked the question he really wanted to know.

"Which way did she go?"

The girl hesitated before pointing toward the forest. Maybe that wasn't what Kagome meant by answering all their questions. She watched the people leaving. They walked, but Inu-Yasha ran. Finally the girl called out once more after Inu-Yasha.

"Don't hurt Kagome-sama!"

Inu-Yasha frowned even more. Kagome must be mad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome laughed.

"What do you want Naraku?"

"Word spreads quickly around Japan. So you have become full demon. Congratulations. You hate Inu-Yasha now?"

"Even though it's none of your business, yes. I can truly answer you straight that yes I hate him."

"Would you… kill him?"

"No. I hate him, but I have no reason to end his life."

"I've had enough of your talking."

Kagome jumped easily onto the branch and ripped the baboon pelt in half. She snickered. He didn't actually think she'd give in so easily. She sniffed the air and frowned. Inu-Yasha.

"What do you want?"

Inu-Yasha nervously approached Kagome. Her heart skipping a beat but once more regained its hard exterior.

"Kagome, please you have to understand."

Kagome jumped down and stood in front of Inu-Yasha.

"No, you have to understand. Why do you bother coming here? You know I can't stand you. Inu-Yasha I have made my decision and you have made yours. I don't to have anything to do with you our Kikyou."

"Yes, I am with Kikyou. But you hafta understand that you're the best friend I ever had."

"You think you weren't mine? Inu-Yasha a cared deeply for you. More then you can imagine. I understand if you couldn't see me as a mate but saying I am nothing?"

"Kagome, I didn't mean it that way. I wasn't thinking."

"You know Inu-Yasha. That's the thing about you. You don't think. I'm pretty sure you had your mind on a lot of other things. Like doing Kikyou. Inu-Yasha too many straws on the camels back breaks the camel. Same with my heart. Too many blows and it breaks. Too many times have I forgiven you." Kagome started crying. "I can't forgive you anymore. I just… can't. I'm sorry."

Suddenly there was a voice in her head.

'Kill him. Think of what he did to you, all the pain. He knew you were there. He would have smelt you he is a demon. He hurt you on purpose Kagome. Now you should hurt him.'

"NO!" Kagome started screaming in agony. Naraku's voice protruding her thoughts. Telling her to kill.

"I won't, it's wrong. I won't kill him. Naraku, you won't WIN!"

Inu-Yasha noticed what was going wrong and went down and hugged Kagome. He hated seeing her in such a way. He couldn't get rid of Naraku but maybe he could help Kagome take control. Noticing Inu-Yasha near her Kagome finally regained her consciousness. She buried her head into Inu-Yasha's chest crying.

"I can't…"

She soon stopped crying and stared at Inu-Yasha a bit before gently pushing away.

"No… I won't be hurt anymore… Never again will you hurt me."

Kagome walked away and leaned against a tree, her back facing Inu-Yasha.

"Just go. Please, just go."

"But. Kagome we want you back. I'm sorry. Please come back. Everyone misses you…"

"GO!"

As much as it hurt him Inu-Yasha obeyed and left. Maybe he couldn't talk to her but Sango probably could. He went to get them.

"She… she kinda forgave me… not totally. But…"

"Where is she then?"

"She's never coming back. I know she won't. You guys don't understand how much I hurt her. I'm sure we will see her another time. I won't talk to her but you guys will. Next time. Let's just look for jewel pieces for now…"

"But without Kagome we can't know where they are!" Shippou yelped. Everyone nodded in agreement. It was true.

"We can still try."

They nodded and solemnly headed back to the village.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: Yay! 3rd chapter, done. She meets Sesshy next chapter. So we'll see what happens….


	4. Mortal Wounds

Authors note: I do not own Inu-Yasha… or do I? No I don't just joking k? k.

Ok this chapter Kagome meets Sess. Yay, I'm so happy. I've been waiting for this forever.

Japanese Words 

**-Sama – **a suffix used as to show respect to those of higher rank.

**Neko **– cat

**Youkai **– demon

**Hai **– yes

And if I cant think of any more I'll add them in the next chapter. Oh, and if you see one you don't know just say so in a review!

Review Corner 

Shinobi-chan – I know! Doesn't that rock? She should never have to take any of Inu-Yasha's crap. It's just natural. Like Kagome said. She let him hurt her too many times.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4: Where Strength Meets Supremacy

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome suddenly felt another someone coming to her. She was going to think it was Inu-Yasha but didn't when she noticed this person was way stronger then Inu-Yasha. Probably a bit stronger then her herself. Kagome drew in a sharp breath before turning around to see whom it was.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Lord… why had she just called him a lord? She'd never done it before. Maybe it was instinct though she doubted it. She knew that she would be living on her own now. And it would be best not to make enemies with those who could be allies. Especially if they were stronger then her.

"I saw you yelling at my brother." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Yes, I don't care what you think but I hate your brother."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "You are Kagome are you not?" Sesshomaru remembered her name from one of the million times his brother had called it out in battle. It was now Kagome's turn to nod. "You are not a human anymore are you?"

"No my Lord." Kagome replied respectively.

Somehow Sesshomaru, the one who never lost control or ever felt any feelings other then hate to his brother and Naraku was finding himself allured to Kagome. She was perfect for him though. Beautiful, strong, educated which he had heard from the rumors. And best of all, she was full demon. Also he had concluded from the way Kagome was saying Lord she was respectful and obedient. Once again, perfect for him.

"Can you still see the jewel shards?"

Kagome was reluctant to respond. Since when did Sesshomaru look for the jewel shards? But she replied nonetheless.

"Yes my Lord."

Sesshomaru grinned inwardly. If he could have Kagome and the jewel he could truly be the best demon in the land. Not that Sesshomaru would use the jewel, but he would have it in his possession. Even though according to him he was the best demon in the land anyways. Plus, he could get back at Inu-Yasha. He had seen how much Inu-Yasha was hurt when Kagome had put him down with words of hate. Sesshomaru couldn't kill Inu-Yasha but he could seriously hurt him mentally. That was the problem with Inu-Yasha, he had emotions and feelings, and that, and only that, could make someone weak. And plus, having Kagome around she could take care of Rin who was now becoming a young woman.

"I wish your presence in my castle. You will act as a warden for Rin."

Kagome was surprised. It wasn't like he was giving her a choice. But she thought about it and the reasons to go with him definitely outweighed the reasons not to. Staying at his castle would mean food and shelter. Also if she was around Sesshomaru she would be able to get revenge at Inu-Yasha. Just running away didn't seem enough. Neither did telling him she hated him. It all wasn't enough.

"Yes my Lord."

Was that all she could say? She rolled her eyes when Sesshomaru turned his back to her. She was being so stupid.

"Come with me."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

'There.' Kagome said contently to herself in her mind. She had said something other then yes my Lord. She watched the man ahead of her walk. She followed. She never noticed Sesshomaru very much, but he was VERY attractive. His long straight hair swaying as he walked. And somehow, knowing that he was strong made him even more attractive. Kagome didn't get that part, as it would have never mattered before, but just sighed as she said 'demon blood' in her head.

The two finally reached a nearby field, where Rin was petting Ah and Un while Jaken was pacing, asking himself where the hell Sesshomaru was. When Jaken caught sight of his master he quickly ran up to him smiling.

"My Lord you have returned! And… what's she doing here?" Jaken added bitterly.

Kagome snickered at the toad demon thing. Jaken was still remembering the time he was cheering on his master when a bunch of dead skulls hit him in the head. He'd never forgive Kagome for that.

"She will be taking care of Rin seeing as you are incapable of meeting those requirements."

Jaken wanted to retaliate but held his tongue. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru.

"My Lord who is she?"

"This is Kagome, she shall take care of you."

Kagome looked at the little girl with black hair. She must be Rin.

"Hi Rin!" Kagome added with kindness in her voice. The young girl smiled back.

"Hello Kagome-Chan! I have so much to show you when we get to the castle!"

The little girl hurried around Kagome laughing and telling Kagome about her life. Sesshomaru was just sitting in the shade doing nothing. Jaken was tending to Ah and Un.

Soon enough Sesshomaru got up and stated they were going to go back to the castle and offered Kagome a ride on Ah and Un but Kagome said no respectively when she remembered she had Suzu. Rin once again made a whole fuss over Suzu saying how cute she was and stuff. Suzu transformed and Kagome got on her back, trying to remember how Sango had done stuff with Kirara. It seemed like the young demon had been trained for such things.

"Sesshomaru-sama? May Rin-Chan ride with Kagome?" Rin asked cheerfully.

"Yes Rin. You may."

Rin squealed with delight as Kagome helped Rin in front of her and held on tight. As they went into the air Kagome patted Suzu softly.

"Follow Ah and Un."

Suzu made a slight motion like a nod and they were off. Kagome looked around. She had never really had the time to look at the scenery. It was beautiful and breath taking. Nothing like modern Tokyo Japan. It was a sea of green, while modern Tokyo was, well, a sea of gray. Kagome felt the girl in front of her soon fall asleep. Kagome smiled. This child must be hyperactive she thought. Or maybe just hyper about meeting a new friend? Yes, and now she was all tiered out. The cute little thing. Kagome could get used to being a nanny for Rin. The girl was so sweet, but Kagome worried about the new lifestyle. Kagome still kind of, feared Sesshomaru. Partly by instinct and partly just because of past experiences, the fact that he was way stronger had a strong effect on both situations. Kagome soon nodded off to sleep also, while imagining what the castle may look like.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome awoke abruptly as Suzu touched the ground. She gasped in awe at the castle, which looked elegant enough. She grinned; she should have expected that Sesshomaru wanted nothing but the best. That was just… Sesshomaru.

"Come." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome nodded at Sesshomaru's command and followed. The tiny neko demon, Suzu, on Kagome's shoulder and Rin at Kagome's side. Of course Jaken was trying to keep up as always on his short stubby legs.

"Coming my Lord!"

Sesshomaru tried to keep thoughts about how much of an idiot Jaken was out of his head. Kagome looked back and raised her eyebrows. She started to laugh uncontrollably as did Rin when Jaken fell. Sesshomaru stopped at the annoyance and turned around to stare at the scene.

"Can we go on without any more problems Jaken?" Sesshomaru growled in irritation at Jaken. Jaken quickly got up and dusted himself off before answering with a 'yes, master.'

Once again everyone followed behind Sesshomaru. Rin giggled and pulled on Kagome's sleeve to get her attention.

"Jaken is always annoying Sesshomaru-sama. He falls regularly and I don't see how Sesshomaru-sama can cope it."

Sesshomaru grinned inwardly at Rin's proposition. Jaken was annoying. Sesshomaru could never think of why he didn't do away with the pathetic excuse for a demon. Sesshomaru had mostly thought of it just as duty. At the castle doors two maids were waiting patiently for their master's arrival.

"Etsu please show Rin and her new ward to their rooms. Kyoko, you shall now be Kagome's personal maid."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. Rin raised her eyebrows. No one had ever gotten their own maid before except for her, Jaken, and Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at Kyoko. She was the same height as Kagome and looked about the same age. She was a wolf demon judging by her tail. And Etsu, an older woman that was a wolf demon as well. Kyoko's hair was red that was in layers to her chin. Etsu on the other hand had long gray hair pulled into a bun. Etsu and Kyoko nodded with a 'As my Lord wishes' and then bowed as he entered the house. Jaken followed Sesshomaru while the two girls stayed behind to be with the maids. Kyoko held out a hand and smiled at Kagome, her navy blue kimono slash uniform swaying in addition to the new movement.

"Hi, I'm Kyoko."

Kyoko used her other hand to brush some of her bright red hair out of her face and behind her ear. Kagome smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

Etsu smiled kindly and also introduced herself before hurrying all the girls into the castle. The inside of the castle was also a sight to Kagome. It was big and beautiful. The floor made of marble, the paintings, everything just so beautiful. Unlike many of Naraku's false castles, this one was bigger, and made of stone. Kagome looked around for, Sesshomaru but failed to see him. Kagome shrugged; Sesshomaru probably had much better things to do then hang around with some ward for his adopted child. The two maids went in front and showed Rin and Kagome to their rooms. Kagome's was elegant and was right beside Rin's. Kagome peeked into her room. It was beautiful. There was a balcony over looking the terrace and everything. There was a queen-sized bed with inviting covers. When she went to Rin's room it looked much alike. Kagome guessed most rooms looked like that. Rin eagerly pulled Kagome into her room. Showing her the toys Rin's Sesshomaru-sama had given Rin and other things in Rins' room. When Rin was done she sighed.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Yes…"

"Can I help you take care of Suzu?"

Suzu, Kagome had nearly forgotten about her. Kagome smirked at the little neko demon in her lap.

"Of course you may."

"Yay!" Rin exclaimed, taking Suzu into her own lap. The two were soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hai?" Kagome asked. The door slowly opened to reveal Kyoko.

"Kagome-sama. Lord Sesshomaru has some gifts for you and would like you to come and see him."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. He'd given her something? Kagome left Suzu with the young girl and followed Kyoko to Kagome's room.

"Lord Sesshomaru has requested you wear these instead of your own clothes."

Kagome was surprised when she picked up the expensive kimonos made of silk. They were beautiful. There were 5 in total. The first one was simple black. The second was white with cherry blossoms on it. The third was pink with red embroidery. Fourth was another black kimono but this one had silver flowers on it... The final Kimono was the most elegant of the five, as it was black with white embroidery. Kagome ran her hands over the first simple black Kimono.

"Beautiful…"

Kagome decided to wear the simple black kimono. Kagome took a quick bath before Kyoko helped Kagome into the Kimono. Kyoko then helped Kagome put up her hair. Kagome wore her hair up in chopsticks. Elegant nonetheless. Kagome put on some eyeliner and mascara from her backpack and got up to look at herself in the mirror. She smiled. The black seriously accented her light pink streaks. Kagome closely inspected the kimono. It draped her body perfectly showing every curve. There were also cuts along the side going up to her mid thighs. Kagome laughed to herself.

"Whoever said they weren't stylish in the feudal era?" Kagome still didn't get what was with the clothes. She'd ask Sesshomaru when she went to see him. Kagome swirled around a bit in happiness. Kyoko grinned at Kagome.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." Kagome smiled back. Kagome followed Kyoko down a couple of halls to a place that looked like a study. Kagome bowed respectively at the man sitting in his desk inspecting her. Sesshomaru finally called on Kagome as Kyoko was excused.

"You may rise, Kagome-sama."

When Kagome got up she was confused. Had Sesshomaru just called her Sama? It seemed that becoming a full demon required respect from everyone, but Kagome had never thought of a day where Sesshomaru would call her Sama. But then again Sesshomaru was all about tradition and honor.

"Sit." Sesshomaru motioned towards a seat in front of the desk. Kagome gracefully made her way to the chair and sat nervously. She was alone with Sesshomaru. A man who could kill her in two seconds flat. And also she hadn't been around long enough to know everything about being respectful towards lords.

"My Lord asks me to come here for what reason?"

Kagome flinched at the end of her sentence. Was that too forward? Was that rude? Kagome felt like she was going to explode and run in any minuet. Sesshomaru sensed Kagome's nervousness and decided to calm her down.

"Do you know why I have asked you to come here?"

Kagome settled a bit, an easy enough question.

"To take care of Rin, is it not my Lord?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome finally started breathing normally again. Kagome promised herself that it wasn't going to be too hard to do.

"Rin is becoming older and will need a woman as her warden. You are ideal for the job considering you were once a human woman. Only a human woman can understand the problems and life of a human woman. And also, you are strong enough to protect her."

Kagome smiled.

"It is such an honor to be of service to you. I must thank my Lord for the beautiful Kimono's, but may I ask why I have received such wonderful gifts?"

"Because I find your other clothes unacceptable."

"I see…" Kagome practically whispered to herself.

"You may go now." Sesshomaru said without making any sign that anything had even happened. "I will see you at dinner."

Kagome nodded and bowed as Sesshomaru went back to work on the papers on his desk. Kagome left happily. That had gone well, and there was dinner to look forward to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: Ok, some of you may be thinking, "god, Kagome is conforming so much it's not even like Kagome." Just wait. Remember, Kagome doesn't want to get on Sesshomaru's bad side considering she's working for him and he could slice her up in a second. But later on Kagome will become more casual with Sesshomaru when she gets used to being around him. And those of you thinking they will love and like each other soon, you're wrong. Well Sesshomaru does kind of like Kagome, but for the wrong reasons. And if they just loved each other out of the blue it would be just plain hokey.


	5. Where Strength Meets Supremacy

Authors note: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or do I? No I don't.

Ok so, she met Sesshy last chapter. Great. Now let's continue.

Japanese Words 

**-San** – Suffix used to describe someone of equal status.

**Oyasumi- **A way of saying good evening or good night.

Review Corner 

iLuvsimplepln2 – Your back… from When Worlds Collide… first one I think. I WUV you! Lol, I'm glad you're going to be with me for another fan-fiction.

Black Dragon – I'm glad you love the story! And lately I have been posting a chapter a week, but to keep it going longer I may just put only two. Tuesday and Thursday. Yah and you added a good point. Later on when Kagome and Sess kind of like each other and are more casual around each other there will be a fight between cat and dog. And yes it IS Kag and Sess.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 5: Knowing Your Place

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyoko soon came when Kagome called her name. Kagome still wasn't used to the castle obviously and she'd need Kyoko's help for at least the first few days. Kyoko showed up and smiled at Kagome.

"Where do you want to go Kagome-sama?" Kyoko said, knowing what Kagome's wish was. Kagome grinned at her.

"Just call me Kagome, here, we are equal."

"Yes, I understand but Sesshomaru-sama would get very angry."

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him can it?" Kagome smiled slyly. So did Kyoko. Kyoko motioned Kagome to follow her.

"Common, you want to go see Rin do you not?"

"Uhhh, yah."

Kagome once again followed Kyoko through the halls until she reached a door and corridor she recognized as her own. Kyoko smiled once before speaking.

"I have to go get dinner ready. In half an hour I will come to help you get ready for dinner."

"Get, ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama will expect you to dress in something more fancy for dinner. I think Sesshomaru-sama expects quite a lot from you. You best be acting proper. Though I have noticed you have been doing quite well. But you'd know this wouldn't you? Your a demon…"

"A new demon," Kagome laughed as she saw Kyoko raise an eyebrow. "We'll talk about it later… Now get hurrying or you'll upset Sesshomaru-sama."

Kyoko nodded and ran off. Kagome smiled, she suspected they would become friends soon enough. Kagome opened Rin's door and went in to see the girl playing safely with Suzu who was content with Rin's pampering. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You are so spoiled Suzu." Rin laughed and looked up at Kagome. She innocently pulled on Kagome's sleeve to get her to come down and sit.

"Kagome-sama? Do you know how to write?"

Kagome smirked happily at the child in front of her.

"Yes, do you?"

"No." The little girl stated with some sorrow.

"Would you… like to?"

Rin suddenly lighted up. "Really? Oh Kagome-sama I would LOVE to!"

"I can teach you how to read and write. Won't that be fun?"

Rin smiled blissfully. Rin decided she was really going to love having Kagome as a warden, and as a friend. Jaken could be uncaring and mean at many times. Having Kagome was going to be a nice change of pace. Maybe Rin could stay at the castle now instead of having to go with Sesshomaru-sama? Rin loved being with Sesshomaru but sometimes going places was boring as the rides were long. And also, the fact that Jaken always came would add some laughs sometimes but sometimes it could be annoying. Sesshomaru would never allowed Rin to stay at the castle with Jaken, as he was unable to protect her. But, Kagome on the other hand was more then capable.

"Ok!" Kagome declared with a tint of joy in her voice. "Would you like to know how to right your name?" The little girl ran over to the table Kagome was now at and sat in front of the pencil and paper.

"Oh, yes please Kagome-sama!"

Kagome slowly showed the girl how to write some letters and then how to write her name. The first few times Rin wasn't doing so great but soon caught on. Rin seemed to Kagome as a fast learner. Which would be great when Kagome was teaching her things. Time flew by when it soon had been half an hour since Kagome's excursion to Sesshomaru's office, and as Kyoko said, Kyoko came to help Kagome get ready for dinner. Afterwards Kagome would help Rin get ready.

Kagome went into her room with Kyoko. Choosing the pink kimono with red embroidery. Kyoko helped Kagome with her obi and then once again helped with Kagome's hair and makeup. This time Kagome wore her hair in a messy bun. Once again the makeup was simply some black eyeliner and black mascara. Kagome smiled at herself in the mirror. This Kimono had the same style of the one she had just been wearing. Kagome guessed all the Kimono's had the same style. Kyoko complimented Kagome and then followed Kagome to Rin's room where Kagome got Rin into a pink kimono and did the little girl's hair down. Soon Kagome was done and stood up and turned to Kyoko.

"Is it time to go to the dining hall yet?" Kagome asked plainly.

"Yes, I will show you the way now." Kyoko bowed as Kagome and Rin left the room. Kagome turned back a Kyoko.

"Oh, and can you feed Suzu? She's in Rin's room." Kyoko raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. Kyoko then hurried in front of Kagome and Rin and showed them the way. Kyoko led them into a room with a big table, red carpeting, and maroon curtains hanging over the walls. The room gave off a warm feeling. Sesshomaru was sitting at the far end of the table waiting for them. Jaken was sitting near Sesshomaru. Kagome pulled out a chair for Rin and helped her up. Kyoko offered to pull out Kagome's chair but Kagome turned Kyoko down nicely.

"It's quite all right. I'm guessing you have more important things to do." Kagome pointed out gently. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow slightly. Kagome seemed very independent. Sesshomaru was trying to figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Sesshomaru's train of thought was soon broken by an excited voice coming from a young girl.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-sama taught me how to write my name and is going to teach me how to read and write!" Sesshomaru was surprised, but of course didn't show it. He slowly turned his head to Kagome.

"Is this true?" Kagome's eyes widened slightly, she should have asked permission first.

"Yes, my Lord. I am deeply apologetic to my Lord for I should have asked his permission first." Kagome said with some worry in her voice. Sesshomaru was once again surprised. She knew more respect then he thought she had. He once again noticed her uneasiness and once again thought of calming her. Kagome was so afraid of messing up, that and of him.

"It is quite alright Kagome-san. I think it is polite of you to volunteer to educate Rin. Please continue to do so."

"Yes my Lord."

Rin smiled. "Sesshomaru-sama? May I show you how I write my name later?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes Rin, you may."

Some of the other maids started to place food on the table. Chicken, corn, and potatoes for Rin, and some strange food for the rest of them. Kagome looked at the food and thought she was going to yack but ate it any way to be respectful. Surprisingly it tasted really good. 'Demon food…' Kagome thought to herself. If she were a human she'd think it was disgusting but as a demon, it was delightful. Kagome ate politely, looking up once or twice to look around at Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. The girl ate smiling. Jaken seemed upset that Kagome was being a better guardian to Rin then he had ever been. And Sesshomaru just ate, quietly and without paying attention to anything else. Kagome wasn't surprised.

Soon everyone finished their dinner at the same time. Sesshomaru sat up straight and leaned back into his chair. Rin was playing a game in her head. Jaken was trying to get Sesshomaru's attention. And Kagome just looked around, back and fourth, nervously. Sesshomaru gazed her intently. Kagome didn't notice. Sesshomaru ignored Jaken. Sesshomaru made notes about Kagome. She was exquisite in her own way. Sesshomaru was surprised no other demon's had chosen her as their mate. Even he had to admit she was quite appealing, physically, and intellectually. Not that Sesshomaru was losing control to her. She meant nothing. Just a game piece, which he could use to take care of Rin and a way to get back at his brother. That was all.

Kagome watched as some of the maids cleared away the dirty plates as she saw Kyoko coming. As Kyoko entered the room, bowed and waited at the door. Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru who was watching her. How long had he been staring at her? Kagome was starting to get creeped out but ignored the feeling.

"My Lord, may Rin-Chan and I be excused?" Sesshomaru nodded his head and added a small 'yes' so Kagome went over and helped Rin out of her chair. Kagome held onto Rin.

"Want me to carry you?" The little girl giggled and nodded as Kagome followed Kyoko with Rin in her arms. Sesshomaru smiled slightly. Kagome was taking very good care of Rin. Treating Rin as her own child. He had never seen the little girl so, happy. Sure Rin was always a happy but now she seemed happier. Kagome would be a great mother someday.

"Shut up Jaken." Sesshomaru stated before getting up and heading off to his office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome went upstairs and gave Rin a bath. Rin loved to splash in the tub. Kagome would laugh, but warned Rin not to splash Kagome's new Kimono. Rin understood. Kagome had her sleeves rolled up and was now cleaning Rin's hair. Finally Kagome lifted Rin out of the tub and dried her down before putting her in a pretty nightgown.

"There we go!" Kagome said as she laid Rin down in the bed and pulled the covers up to Rin's chin. Kagome sat down on the bed beside the child. Rin looked at Kagome hopefully.

"Kagome-sama? Can you read me a story?"

Kagome chuckled and nodded.

"Ok, well once upon a time, there was a little girl named…"

"Rin?" The child answered gleefully.

"Yes Rin. And Rin lived with her parents until one day…"

Kagome told a story of a little girl who went to a magical world full of monsters. The little girl didn't know what to do until she met a strange boy who was a monster and had decided to help the girl… and that's how far Kagome got before Rin fell asleep. Kagome smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead before getting up and leaving the room. Once Kagome got out the door she noticed that she now stood before Sesshomaru. Her eyes grew wide as she dropped into a deep bow.

"Yes, My Lord?"

Sesshomaru felt like laughing, but of course didn't. "Stand."

"Yes my Lord." Kagome stood up, staring at Sesshomaru with fear in her eyes.

"Kagome-san. I came to tell you tommorow I shall be leaving the castle and shall be away for two days. You will stay here and take care of Rin, is that understood?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Oyasumi." Sesshomaru said simply. Silently walking away. Kagome finally started to breathe again. Kagome started to yell at herself, getting softer when she remembered Rin was trying to sleep.

"Why do you get so scared Kagome? It's just Sesshomaru, it's not like he's going to kill you…yet…"

Kagome finally retreated to her room. She went into her backpack and took out her favorite silk nightgown. She finally snuggled into the nice comfy bed. Way better then sleeping on the ground like she did most of the time when she was with Inu-Yasha. That was right… Inu-Yasha. Had Kagome forgiven him? Had she truly forgiven him earlier that day? No, the things he had done to her were unforgivable, but she had without knowing it forgiven him. She had forgiven but she would never forget. Never.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note: I WAS going to add more… but… heh I'm evil. No actually I'm lazy but shhhhh, it's a secret. I just saw the Inu-Yasha Movie today and it was cool. Kikyou majorly pissed me off as usual, but c'est la vie. Sorry Kikyou fans but I am not one of you. I'm going to loose readers now cuz of that aren't I? Lol, I know this chapter was uneventful but bare with me. Okay see you guys Tuesday!

PS- Spell-check only took 1 min! YAY! Now resume doing nothing…

Favorite Quote of the Chapter 

"Shut up Jaken." Sesshomaru stated before getting up and heading off to his office.

I love that, so random. Don't you think? Random and funny, two great combinations.


	6. Morphing

Authors Note: I do not Own Inu-Yasha

If you are reading this chapter the day it was published then it is a Tuesday. Just to remind you I am making a schedule of Tuesdays and Thursdays. But if for some reason I cannot put a chapter up on either of those days they will be put up the next day.

**Japanese Words**

None

**Review Corner**

HermioneDraco – It is a Sess Kag fic!

ILvsimplepln2 – I know that's why I made it the quote of the chapter! It's so cool. The quote of the chapter will often be funny, dramatic, or anything else but it has to stand out so ta dah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 6: Kouga-kun and Sesshomaru's Property

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome awoke with the sun on her face. She grinned. It felt like today would be a nice day. Sesshomaru wasn't going to be around for two days so she could be at ease. She sat up and then stretched, closing her eyes. Suddenly Kyoko came in.

"Good Morning Kagome-sama… I mean Kagome! It's time to wake up!

Kagome opened an eye. "Hunh?" Kyoko smiled.

"It's 7am! Time to get up! Normally, we, the servants, wake up at 6am. But Sesshomaru-sama asked that you only be waked at 7. Rin wakes up at 8 and breakfast is at 8:30. Giving me time to help you dress for the morning then giving you time to dress Rin. Now let's get started!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow as Kyoko gently dragged her out of bed and into a warm bath already prepared. Kagome sighed as she got in. It felt nice. Kyoko knocked at the door.

"Which kimono will you be wearing?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Is the black one clean?" Kagome laughed at herself for making such a stupid question, she had worn it yesterday.

"Yes, do you wish to wear it?"

Kagome's eyes opened wide. How did they clean it? Overnight obviously, or during dinner. Probably during dinner. Amazing service!

"Uh, yes, I think for the days I will wear the pink kimono with red embroidery and the simple black Kimono. I will save the others for special occasions and for dinner." Kagome giggled to herself a bit. Wearing a fancy kimono to dinner seems wasted if you spill stuff on it. But she guessed that Sesshomaru presumed if Kagome were sophisticated to even pull off the kimono thing in the first place, she wouldn't spill anything on it. Kagome laughed again, not the greatest thinking, as she could be clumsy. Ironically Kagome dropped the soap at the end of her philosophy. "Damn." Kagome stated simply.

Soon Kagome got out of the tub, drying herself off before letting Kyoko to come in and help her with her Kimono, not to mention to give it to her. Once they finished Kagome turned to Kyoko and smiled, they could talk for half an hour because Rin only woke in half an hour. Kagome walked over to her bed and sat down, motioning to Kyoko to join her. Once Kyoko sat Kagome started a conversation.

"So Kyoko, tell me everything about you… then I'll tell you everything about me! Fair?"

Kyoko nodded. "Sure! Ok, I'm Kyoko, the wolf demon. I am 16 years of age and have worked for Lord Sesshomaru since I was born as my mother, Etsu, had me while she worked here. My mother has worked here for 20 years. My father was a leader of a village but died soon after I was born in a battle with a man named Naraku… I'm done… now you?"

Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome, the supposedly Neko demon-slash-Miko-slash-human. I am also 16 years of age. I actually come from the future though I know it's hard to believe…" And that's how Kagome started. 27 minuets later Kagome finished with "And that's my life." Kyoko's eyes widened with wonder and surprise. Kagome was such a weird girl, but very interesting.

"Wow Kagome! I wish I could be you." Kagome sighed slightly and placed a hand on her new friends shoulder.

"No, no you don't. It's all very frustrating. Inu-Yasha, turning into a demon, having to leave my family. Especially the Inu-Yasha thing. Sometimes I miss him but I always remember what he did."

"I don't understand because I haven't been through it but I feel how much sorrow you are in. I understand your feelings of loss. I had lost everything when I decided to stay and work for Sesshomaru, but I haven't regretted it a minuet. I'm sure you'll get used to it all soon. Now it's time for you to wake Rin!"

Kagome got up and headed over to the girls room where the girl was finally stirring. She must have become accustom to waking up at 8 so she woke up automatically, which Kagome was happy for. Just imagining herself trying to wake Rin up kind of freaked Kagome out because she didn't know if Rin was a heavy sleeper or not.

"Time to wake up sleepy head!"

Rin yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Smiling.

"So your not a dream?"

"No silly!" Kagome laughed as she head into the bathroom and drew a warm bath. She then went into the bedroom once again to carry the sleepy girl in her arms to the tub. Kagome took Rin's nightgown off and placed her in the tub. Rin soon woke up and started to play in the tub, Kagome laughing as the girl splashed about.

"Ready to get out now?" Rin nodded so Kagome got Rin out and dried her before fitting Rin into a fresh clean yellow kimono. Kagome then tied her hair up in a ponytail. Rin looked so cute Kagome couldn't help but grin. "Ready for breakfast?" Rin smiled also.

"Yes Kagome-sama! Yes please!"

"'Common then!" Kagome said as she grabbed Rin's hand, guiding the girl down the hall, following Kyoko once more. Finally they reached the room Kagome remembered as the dining hall. Kagome pulled out a chair for Rin, helping her up before pulling out a chair for herself. Rin had cereal and Kagome requested some too. She guessed if Sesshomaru was away she could get away with eating normal food. Kagome sighed with content as she finished her last spoonful, leaning back into her chair. Rin smiled as she too finished her last spoonful.

"What do we do now Kagome-sama?"

"I don't know. Maybe I could teach you how to spell some more?"

"Ok. Where's Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Oh, he told me last night that he'd be away for the day and a bit of tommorow, you'll be fine with me I hope."

"Ok, this is going to be fun!"

"Yes, but we must feed Suzu first. Remember you said you wanted to help take care of her?"

"Ok."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru looked out on the land. He was riding Ah and Un. He had so much land to take care of it always took two days to finally inspect it all. It was annoying and time consuming but it had to be done. It was like his land had to perfect so he could seem to be the best Lord or them all. Sesshomaru hardly did anything as it was Jaken who normally looked out for problems, and if there was a problem Jaken would alert Sesshomaru and then Sesshomaru would take care of that problem. That's how it was always was. Once every two weeks. It bore Sesshomaru to death. At the moment Sesshomaru was thinking about Kagome.

'Why did I care if Kagome was nervous yesterday. I could have just as well exploited her weakness. But no, I had to calm her. Why? Right, I need her trust. Rin gets along with Kagome so easily and Kagome is just right for the job of being Rin's warden. If she is too un-secure she may leave.'

Soon Sesshomaru felt a little hand on his arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look down there!"

Sesshomaru carefully looked down to where a strange looking wolf demon stood, sniffing the air. Sesshomaru landed Ah and Un and went up to the wolf demon.

"What, are you doing here?"

"It's a free country aint it?"

"Yes, but I am curious, as to why you are here. Considering of course this part of the Western lands is barren and hardly anyone dares touch it's soil except myself."

"Or my friend." Kouga responded all cocky.

"And that would be…"

"Why should I tell you?" Kouga was being far from polite. Sesshomaru had had enough, he grabbed the wolf demon and pinned him to a dead tree by the neck.

"You better learn your place wolf, or your throat is mine. Now tell me who this friend is. Maybe they should pay also for you ignorance?"

"Actually it's two people, one not really my friend but more like a enemy."

"You are not answering my question wolf." Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kouga's throat.

"Ka… Kagome and Inu-Yasha the half demon." Kouga spitted out, clearly having trouble. Finally Sesshomaru loosened his grip and dropped Kouga to the ground.

"How do you know Kagome and Inu-Yasha?"

Kouga rubbed his neck pitifully.

"Kagome is a very good friend of mine. And Inu-Yasha is a stupid mutt who follows her."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"Not anymore…"

Kouga's eyes widened. Sesshomaru laughed inside. It was clear the stupid wolf wanted Kagome more then a friend. A certain lust in his eyes when he spoke her name.

"What did you do with her?" Kouga snarled.

"Nothing, but she no longer follows my stupid Hanyou brothers orders. She answers to mine."

"You, you… what the hell?"

"I don't care about you, just as long as you leave immediately, and never touch Kagome ever." Sesshomaru added the last part with a bit of protectiveness. Even Sesshomaru knew that even if Sesshomaru didn't want her, she at least deserved much better then some stupid wolf demon that was so low in rank. And plus, he couldn't have one of his servants running off. Sesshomaru turned around and got back on Ah and Un. Going back to what he was doing, nothing. Kouga growled. Kagome would never serve such a stupid man.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once Kagome and Rin were done learning for the day Kagome joyfully brought Rin and Suzu out so Rin could show her the grounds. They were beautiful. Kagome soon stopped by the gates where there was a pretty garden full of flowers. Kagome brought Suzu and Rin over to sit on a rock. They sat happily enjoying the moment until a voice could be heard.

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU? KAGOME!"

Kagome got up and saw Kouga coming. Rin looked at Kagome with a concerned look.

"Do you know that man?"

"Yes Rin-Chan, I do!" Rin smiled. Kagome then turned back to Kouga who was coming. "Kouga! I'm here!" Kouga smiled happily when he spotted Kagome and jumped over the fence with ease and grabbed Kagome. Pulling her into his arms he jumped once more high in the air, the sunlight sparkled in Kagome's eyes. When they finally got on ground Kouga stepped back and started to check Kagome out. Kagome, who had suddenly become VERY modest, felt like running. But didn't.

"Wow Kagome! You look great! I went looking for you soon after you left. Why are you here?"

"I… I work here. I'm a maid." Rin stared at Kagome with awe. Why did she just lie? Kagome stared at Rin and Rin got the message. Go back to the castle. So Rin grabbed Suzu and went to the castle. She'd have to remember to ask Kagome why she told Rin to that and also who that man was.

"Kouga, I work here now. I cannot be with you."

"Why not? Kagome, I have waited forever for this moment. The moment where you and I could be together." Kouga pulled Kagome forward. "'Common Kagome."

Kagome pushed away from Kouga forcefully. "No!" But she couldn't break free.

"Kagome…" Kouga went to kiss Kagome but shoved her hand in his face when she suddenly heard an-oh so familiar voice. She froze.

"If you had her as a mate would you just as easily force yourself upon her? What a petty wolf demon."

Kagome silently thanked Sesshomaru for coming. She'd have to remember to thank him personally later on. Kouga growled as he looked up at Sesshomaru.

"She's not your property either!"

"I should have known you'd come back here looking for Kagome. But as one of my servants she does in a way belong to me. So do these lands, this castle, and everyone working in my castle. Now please remove yourself from my property before I pry you from it."

"How could you make her be a maid? You forced her as much as I am now."

Maid? Sesshomaru was confused but didn't show it. He turned to Kagome who looked kind of worried. He'd have to ask her about it later. Sesshomaru showed Kouga his claws.

"I guess prying was your choice."

Kagome was surprised. She was wondering if he meant pry Kouga from her or the land.

Kagome felt Kouga tremble before he let Kagome go, pushing her away from him. Kagome fell to the floor only wincing a bit.

"Very good, now get off my land."

Kagome finally knew he meant her when he said pry. That was a lot of Kagome's mind. That was just one of the things though. She now turned her attention to Kouga who was now running off with his tail between his legs. She suddenly saw a shadow cover her. She was face down but the rest of her body was contorted to the side on the ground. Kagome looked up pathetically with a piece of hair in her face, her eyes shining in the sunlight. She saw, towering over her, Sesshomaru.

"Can you get up?"

Kagome blinked. She moved a bit and forced herself up.

"Uh yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she got up and dusted her self off. He and she both noticed a hole in by the knee.

"I'll send for a new kimono. Once you get cleaned up I will be expecting you in my office."

Kagome was about to say it wasn't necessary but Sesshomaru was already walking away. Of course something that belonged to Sesshomaru wasn't going to have a hole in their clothes. Wait, about that property thing. Kagome felt like complaining but held her tongue she silently followed Sesshomaru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: Heh I'm done, finally, I think Thursday's chapter will be, late. Because I'd have to write it tommorow and I have choir, and I have to go early because there is a meeting for the Cuba trip so yah.

Favorite Quote of the Chapter 

"If you had her as a mate would you just as easily force yourself upon her? What a petty wolf demon." – Sesshomaru to Kouga


	7. Word Travels Fast

Authors Note: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

I am so happy my brother let me on the computer today because I wouldn't have been able to finish it all tommorow. I said this on Wednesday.

Japanese Words 

**Kun-** - A suffix used for friends, usually males.

Review Corner 

Pink Sakura – I know but that's always the vibe Sesshomaru gives off. Mine! I swear, if they had labelers back then everything would say Sesshomaru. He's not too bright to even bother consider Kagomes, or anyone's feelings for that matter.

iLvsimplepln2 – Yah, Kouga always seemed too forward. Bring him down to size I say! Plus he was practically about to kidnap Kagome and Sesshomaru would need another warden and he doesn't have time for silly things like that.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 7: Broken

0o0o0o0o0o0

Once Kagome got in she was fuming as Kyoko helped Kagome into her pink kimono.

"Who does he think he is? Calling me his property."

Of course, Kyoko was trying to calm Kagome down.

"Please don't be disrespectful towards him. He DID get that Kouga guy to go away didn't he? And plus, if you yell at Lord Sesshomaru and he kicks you out where would you go?"

"… I, don't know…" Kyoko was right. Kagome had to be respectful. No matter how much Sesshomaru had pissed her off. Besides, it must have been natural for men to claim things in these olden days. Just like Kouga had claimed her. So many men could me total idiots. Kagome had finally calmed down by the time Kyoko finished brushing Kagomes' hair. Kagome let her hair hang at her shoulders.

"Ready?" Kyoko asked patiently. Kagome turned around.

"Yes, but, I remember the way. Somehow I know where his office is. And where the dining hall is. So I guess I don't have to rely on you for those things anymore!" Kyoko smiled and closed her eyes at the same time.

"I knew you'd figure it out soon enough with your demon powers!"

Kagome smiled back and started to head out to Sesshomaru's office. She got lost a few times but quickly found herself on the right path again. She finally stopped in front of the office. The door was open. Sesshomaru looked up from his work.

"Where's Kyoko?"

"Oh, I told her I could find my own way. And I did. I hope my decision was ok with my Lord?" Kagome said as she went into a deep bow.

"Very good. Now, stand and seat yourself after closing the door."

Kagome nodded as she headed in, closing the door behind her. She charmingly made her way to the chair where she sat patiently for Sesshomaru to speak first. Sesshomaru finally looked at her, putting down his quill pen.

"Why did you lie to that man? Did you tell him I made you a maid to make him mad at me?" Sesshomaru felt kind of offended if it really was the case. Kagome started to get nervous, but Sesshomaru wasn't going to bail her out this time. Kagome quickly replied.

"No my Lord, never! I told him I was a maid because I thought it was none his business to know you had a child. Was I wrong to think that Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru felt so proud of Kagome for the first time. She was smarter then she thought. That was the kind of thinking every woman should have.

"I'm impressed. You certainly didn't learn thinking from my brother."

Kagome blushed slightly. But she felt kind of upset. Sesshomaru shouldn't be talking about Inu-Yasha that way. He was his brother for god's sakes. But if Kagome said anything disrespectful she understood she'd be alone once more with a very powerful Youkai after her. She couldn't live like that. She noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't saying anything so she decided it would be a good time to thank Sesshomaru from saving her butt just half an hour before.

"I wish to thank my Lord for saving me when Kouga-kun was…well."

"You're welcome." Sesshomaru said as if it were only something he HAD to say not something he cared to say or anything. "So you know that man as a friend?" Sesshomaru had to admit. He was really interested in what she was going to say.

"He is, or was a very good friend who had asked me to be his mate almost a year ago." Kagome could have sworn she heard Sesshomaru growl slightly. "But I declined and he has been trying ever since… I don't know what made him act that way back there. He usually is quite kind."

"It's instinct. Since you have not been a demon for quite long you wouldn't know this, but when a male demon is attracted to a female demon that seems to be superior to others he will act hastily to keep the female demon as his own. So no one else would take her. As a human you weren't seen as a target for anything that a demon couldn't kill." Sesshomaru stated simply, like he did everything. Kagome gulped slightly. Was she that much of a win, that it would even make Kouga act rashly? That was insane.

"Do you have anymore questions?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai, I would like to go back to my home for a bit to get some supplies and to see my family if it is ok with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"This is your home now. But you may visit your family. But where do you live exactly?"

"Umm, I actually used to live in the future. Me and Inu-Yasha would go through the well in the forest of Inu-Yasha."

"Fine, but I will be accompanying you." Sesshomaru said not even caring she was from the future. Kagome was surprised Sesshomaru didn't seem too surprised she came from the future. Was that natural? Maybe he thought she was just insane.

Kagome blushed slightly. Trying to imagine what people would think about Sesshomaru back in her time. Her family and if she could see them her friends. Her friends would probably drool but that was ok.

"If it is what my Lord desires."

"We will go tommorow on Ah-Un. Kyoko will look after Rin here at the castle."

"Yes my Lord."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No my Lord."

"Good, then you may take your leave. I shall be seeing you at dinner."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said before getting up and bowing. She then headed out the door silently heading back to Rin's room. So Kouga was now going to be possessive hunh? Why wasn't Inu-Yasha that way? Was it because he was half human, or because he felt she wasn't worth it. No, he was just to stupid to think about it. And besides, he had Kikyou. Didn't he?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Inu-Yasha!" Kikyou yelled as she saw her boyfriend coming back to the village, looking defeated. Soon Inu-Yasha went up to her and smiled before kissing her. Shippou stopped himself from kicking Inu-Yasha, as did Sango and Miroku for themselves. How could Inu-Yasha just forget Kagome? They didn't know where Kagome was and Inu-Yasha was off gallivanting with Kikyou. Kagome was their friend. Even if Inu-Yasha didn't care for her as a lover he should at least care for her as a friend. Maybe when he said Kagome was nothing he meant it?

"Hey Kikyou. I missed you. Now that I have you, and there's nothing between us I never want us to be apart again." Inu-Yasha actually meant what he said. He'd never been happier… wait, he had. When Kagome was around everything was perfect. Most of the time. He wanted to look for Kagome. Sure he missed her. But she chose to go off on her own. She didn't want him near her and if she was going to run away he wasn't going to chase after her anymore.

"So, is Kagome…" Kikyou asked worried.

"She's a thing of the past. She's off doing her own thing now." Inu-Yasha said without a hint of emotion. Sango was reaching for her Hiraiktsou but Miroku stopped her. Reassuring her that it was good Inu-Yasha wasn't being too crazy over the whole thing.

"But Miroku. He's acting like Kagome never even mattered. Was never there."

"But Inu-Yasha's right. He can do what he wants. It's all his choice. We can't decide whom he wants to be friends with or whom he chooses to be his mate. We can't make him want to find Kagome. But we can decide what we want to do. And I don't know about you guys but I'm going to find Kagome."

Sango nodded and so did Shippou. Inu-Yasha watched from the corner of his eye. Kikyou's worried voice soon entered his mind again.

"Are, you going to go with them?"

"No."

Miroku was truly hurt. Inu-Yasha truly didn't care about Kagome.

"Then I guess its good-bye Inu-Yasha until we meet once more. I wish you and Lady Kikyou a good life."

"Same on my behalf Inu-Yasha." Sango added after Miroku. Shippou totally snubbed Inu-Yasha. It was Inu-Yasha's entire fault anyways. Shippou merely glanced back once to see Inu-Yasha and Kikyou embracing each other.

"How could you be so stupid Inu-Yasha?" Shippou muttered before Inu-Yasha and Kikyou could no longer be seen.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome laughed as Suzu jumped into her lap after Rin had chased after her. Rin also laughed as she plopped down beside Kagome.

"You're the best Kagome! Jaken would never be any fun… who was that man back there?"

Kagome hesitated a bit. "An old friend of mine but I don't think we're going to be friends much longer." Rin just shrugged it off and continued to play with Suzu until Kyoko knocked on the door and announced it was time to help Kagome into her dinner attire. Kagome decided to wear the black kimono with silver flowers. Kagome once again did her hair in a ponytail before going to Rin's room, helping the girl into a dark blue kimono. Kagome was thinking about tommorow. What a fiasco it would be. She could guess Inu-Yasha and Kikyou might be in the village. The fact she was working for Inu-Yasha's brother would crush Inu-Yasha. But on the bright side she'd be able to see her friends. Her family. And her friends from back home. It'd be great if Sesshomaru weren't there. But she couldn't retaliate.

"Rin, tommorow Kyoko will be with you because I must go back to my old home with Sesshomaru for tommorow. Remember to take good care of Suzu."

"But you're coming back right?"

"Yes. Of course Rin. My life is here now. Taking care of you." Kagome sighed. It sounded so depressing.

"Yay!"

"No we got to hurry up to get to dinner."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru sat impatiently in his chair waiting for Kagome and Rin to arrive so they could start dinner early. He wasn't mad at them, because they weren't late. Actually, he was early. He was really hungry for some odd reason. Soon Sesshomaru could see Kagome ushering Rin to the table where Kagome pulled out a chair for Rin then herself as she had done the night before.

"Etsu, please start serving the food." Sesshomaru said impassionedly.

Etsu nodded before going to the kitchen and then arriving back with four other maids with food in each of their hands. Once again some strange food for the adults and fish for the child. Before eating Rin spoke to Sesshomaru.

"I still have to show you how I can write my name! When can I show you Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Kagome will escort you to my office after dinner." Rin nodded in delight before digging into her food. Kagome ate in total silence trying to figure out the outcome of Sesshomaru going to her world.

'Would he be able to even get to the other side? Oh yes, I could give him a jewel shard. Perfect.'

Once they finished Kagome lead Rin upstairs to her room to get Rin's own pencil and paper. Rin had also drawn a picture for Sesshomaru she wanted to give to him. Kagome looked at the picture. It was of Rin, Kagome, and Sesshomaru. Of course they were stick figures but the long white hair made Sesshomaru obvious. And of course Kagomes' cat ears gave her away. Rin had written her name above her own stick person.

"Kagome-sama? Would you be able to show me how to spell Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-sama?"

Kagome smiled down at the little girl.

"Of course!"

Kagome then grabbed Rin's hand and headed down to the office. Kagome was proud of herself because not once had she lost track of how to get to Sesshomaru's office. This time the door was closed. Kagome took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." A flat voice came from inside.

Kagome opened the door and stepped inside before bowing, as did Rin. Rin then ran up to Sesshomaru with a piece of paper and a pen and wrote out her name. Rin then held up the words to Sesshomaru who complimented her then Kagome for teaching Rin how to do it.

"And look! I drew a picture for you! It's you, me, and Kagome!" Sesshomaru smiled slightly to appease the child but hardly could feel as proud as he was that she was learning how to spell.

"Very good Rin. Now it is time for you to go to bed. Oyasumi."

Rin nodded and turned to Kagome who picked up the tiered girl who had once been very hyper.

"Oyasumi, my Lord." Kagome added before bowing and leaving, Kagome guessed all the excitement was gone. She carried Rin to her room where Kagome attended to Rin's bedtime rituals.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: Bad Inu-Yasha… Bad! Lol sorry about it being late. I had confirmation classes yesterday so I think I'm going to post from Tuesdays and Fridays. Because I have more time to work on them so yah.

Favorite Quote of the Chapter 

Kagome could have sworn she heard Sesshomaru growl slightly.


	8. Mistrust Revealed

Authors note: Yah I'm starting to write this Friday night and I JUST saw the Inu-Yasha episode "Temptress in the Mist" God Inu-Yasha is dense and Miroku is a pervert. Lol. Hope I didn't offend anyone. And my apologies for flaming before, allieycosta. I should have kept it to myself. Your information will help me fix my own story so thank you. But seriously I find 1000 short and you had like 100-400 for one chapter. Oh and this chapter is supposed to be kind of funny but the next one might be funnier.

Japanese Words 

None

**Review Corner**

Dark Punk Angel Kagome - Yah I'm with you. I seriously dislike Kikyou. Blah

Dagorwen of Ithilien – Aw I feel sad for you because they only go to Kagomes time next chapter, which I'm posting Thursday. LOL. Sorry. But I promise I'll make it worth the wait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 8: Getting Closer then Wanted

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome yawned and stretched. The warm sun once more on her face. She figured she had woken up early because Kyoko wasn't there so Kagome started to dress herself and do her own hair and makeup. Kyoko came in about half an hour later while Kagome was begging to get her backpack. Kyoko looked at Kagome and smiled. Kagome had down her hair in two buns that sort of disguised the cat ears. She was planning on seeing her friends. God it was going to be an adventure.

"Your up early!" Kyoko pointed out happily.

"Yes, I am. I guess it's because I'm excited about seeing my friends and family."

"That's nice, but what are you going to do while your waiting? You have an hour before you have to wake Rin-Chan."

"I don't know. Well I could start by feeding Suzu…" Kyoko pulled out a bag of food for Suzu. Kyoko had already planned on feeding Suzu. "Fine I'll just sit."

Kyoko walked over to Kagome and sat beside her on the bed.

"Kagome? I know it's really none of my business but may I ask where you received such a beautiful necklace?"

Kagome looked down at her chest where a shining pink Shikon No Tama was glistening on her black kimono with white embroidery.

"This is the Shikon No Tama. A powerful jewel that can grant wishes so it is treasured by human and demon alike."

"Do, the wishes come true?" Kyoko asked and Kagome chuckled.

"Yeah they do. I accidentally broke the whole thing last year. Ever since it's been a race against some evil man to get the pieces before him. His name is Naraku."

Kyoko went sort of pale. "My father, he was killed by a man named Naraku." Kagome looked down at her hands, feeling sorry for Kyoko.

"I'm not surprised. Naraku has hurt so many people and made so many people die it's like it became automatic to think someone had someone lost something important at the expense of Naraku."

Kyoko nodded. The women talked for the rest of the hour talking about random things. Soon Kagome got up and made her way to Rin's room where the little girl was waking up. Kagome fulfilled her duties as Rin's guardian before heading down to the dining hall where as usual Sesshomaru and Jaken were already seated. The two were discussing something before they were interrupted by the girl's presence. The food was quickly place on the table and everyone as usual ate in peace and quiet. Once they finished Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Now, Jaken, get Ah-Un ready."

"Ok my Lord, may I ask to go get my bag before we go?" Kagome questioned cautiously not to sound rude.

"Permission granted." Kagome nodded once Sesshomaru gave her permission. She quickly headed down the hall and into her room where the backpack was near the door. She grabbed it and was once again bounding down the hall to where Sesshomaru was waiting for her at the main doors. Sesshomaru opened the doors, light spreading into the room. Kagome smiled, the warmth welcomed. She laughed for no apparent reason when she got out. Jaken soon appeared with the two-headed dragon demon. The dragon or dragons seemed uncomfortable until they saw their master heading towards them. Sesshomaru jumped on. Only holding a hand out after her noticed Kagome was taking forever trying to get on. Kagome sat behind Sesshomaru and clung to him when she felt like she was going to fall off. Kagome blushed when she noticed what she was doing and let go to pull up Jaken who also was having some trouble getting on. Kagome resisted a bit though.

Once they got into the air Kagome once more clung to Sesshomaru, this time for fear of falling off…and having nothing else to hang on to. Sesshomaru found this quite annoying, though Kagome's scent he found calming and intoxicating. Jaken was laughing at Kagome. When Kagome finally felt ok, she started to hit Jaken. Sesshomaru simply ignored both of them. Kagome looked down afterwards, taking in the beautiful scenery. Soon below she saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippou traveling on the ground. They were pretty close to the village.

"My Lord? Could we please stop here so I can talk to my friends? You can go ahead. I assure you I will not try and run away. The well is close to here so you will be able to smell me anyways."

Sesshomaru agreed, what could go wrong? She was right. He would be able to smell her and plus he never thought she'd ever run away. Run away to what? She had nothing. And also Kagome was starting to piss him off from being so close. Her scent was all over his back. And obviously his own scent would be on her front.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miroku pointed to the sky suddenly at a large dragon demon coming down from flight.

"Is that Kagome with Sesshomaru!"

Sango's own eyes grew wide when she spotted Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"It, it is!"

The three people who were already on the ground stared as the other three still in flight hovered down. Kagome jumped down happily and excitedly. Kagome was happy she'd be able to see her friends once more. Without Inu-Yasha and or Kikyou around.

"Sango-Chan!" Kagome cried as she ran to her old friend.

"I will be expecting you soon at the well, don't take long." Sesshomaru stated before turning to leave.

Kagome turned once again to Sesshomaru.

"Yes my Lord, and many thanks for letting me see my friends."

Sesshomaru was already gone by the time Kagome thanked him. Everyone was staring at her. All thinking the same thing. What was with the 'My Lord' stuff? Kagome turned around. Sango opened her mouth to speak but at first nothing came out. Soon the words came to her.

"Kagome, you have a lot to explain."

Kagome frowned but decided to tell her friends anyways. "After Inu-Yasha left the last time I saw him it turned out Sesshomaru had been listening. That's when Sesshomaru asked me to be a maid in his castle. Since I had nothing to lose I decided to accept and now here I am working for none other then Sesshomaru. We are here today because Sesshomaru is taking me home. He doesn't trust me. But I think I should hurry up and go to Sesshomaru so if he finds Inu-Yasha they wont rip each other to shreds."

"I think you're a little late. That's where Inu-Yasha is staying with Kikyou. We better hurry and find him." Sango said starting to run in the direction of the well. Kagome gave a groan of dissatisfaction from the fact she'd have to run. From being on Ah-Un so long she was stiff. She stretched a bit and soon caught up with Miroku, Sango, and Shippou who was on Miroku's shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What did you do to her? Where is she?"

Inu-Yasha was screaming at Sesshomaru. It turned out Kikyou was in the village while Inu-Yasha was hanging out by the well for leisure. Inu-Yasha had smelt Sesshomaru coming and because Sesshomaru had Kagome's scent a bit from when she hugged him inadvertently, everything came flooding back to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha could pretend he didn't care. And for the longest time he seriously didn't. But anything that reminded him of Kagome just sent him back down memory lane. All the pain, love, bliss. And once again Inu-Yasha cared for Kagome like he had never stopped. Sesshomaru was obviously taking delight in his brothers' discomfort. Obviously an upside of Kagome having hugged him.

"Why does it matter to you? You do not like her. And she does not like you so what is it to you?"

"Arg, Damn you Sesshomaru!"

Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru started to fight. Of course Sesshomaru winning. Suddenly a black flash appeared in front of Inu-Yasha as Sesshomaru was about to slash Inu-Yasha with his poison claws.

"Please my Lord, do not harm Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha was happy to see Kagome but just as confused as everyone else was about the "My Lord part". Kagome turned around. Inu-Yasha's heart lightened a bit. Kagome looked so much better then she had a few days ago. She had a look of bliss in her eyes. She looked awesome in the beautiful silk traditional kimono. But she had Sesshomaru's scent on her, which disturbed Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha began to growl.

"Kagome what did he do to you? I swear I'll get him back if you get out of the way so I can kill him."

"Inu-Yasha you will be doing nothing of the sort. Sit." Sesshomaru was highly amused by Kagome's power over his brother. Wishing the same power could be in his own hands. Inu-Yasha went pummeling to the ground. Kagome turned around to face Sesshomaru. "I am deeply remorseful my Lord. For I know I should not have interfered in your battle but I think we should finish getting me to the place we came to go to first. Do you not agree?"

Sesshomaru nodded, she had a point. They had come to do something, and he had planned on doing it as fast as he could. The gang showed up and watched the rest of the show in amusement.

"I guess you were just saved by a woman Inu-Yasha. I am not surprised."

Inu-Yasha was confused. He watched as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked over to the well, Kagome telling him to hold on to her hand or something but Sesshomaru refused. It was a riot for Inu-Yasha. Until he heard Kagome's next words.

"Well, then you're going to have to hold onto me somehow. Here, just grab me by the waist and we can go in. You need to be touching me somehow for it to work." Inu-Yasha frowned. No way was his brother going to ever touch Kagome around her waist. Noticing his brothers discomfort Sesshomaru grinned slightly and put his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her really close.

"Ok now we have to jump."

For some reason Sesshomaru had to make it dramatic. And so he did by jumping high into the air to plunge into the well. Of course Kagome was so surprised her arms flew around Sesshomaru's neck and causing her to pull her own body closer to Sesshomaru. And within all of these events Inu-Yasha is going off the chain. Miroku's silently giving Sesshomaru props. Sango is laughing slightly. And Shippou was wondering what the hell was going on that was so angering, impressive, and funny. Soon nothing was heard. Kagome and Sesshomaru had gotten through the well.

"Damn it! That bastard! How dare he touch Kagome like that? I swear I'm going to kill him." Inu-Yasha cursed black and blue after that comment.

"But you must admit, that was pretty smooth the way he got Kagome to put her arms around his neck… If only I could jump that high!" Miroku mused.

"MIROKU!" Sango shouted taking a battle position but broke out in laughter instead.

"It's funny because it was his way of torturing you Inu-Yasha. He knows how much Kagome means to you. And you fell for it so easily."

Shippou also started to laugh because he finally understood everyone's feelings of the events that had taken place a few minuets before. Inu-Yasha growled at Sango's comment before asking Miroku and Sango to fill him in on what was up with Kagome. Sango and Miroku told Inu-Yasha about how Kagome had talked to Sesshomaru and accepted his offer to work at his castle as a maid. Inu-Yasha protested that Kagome shouldn't be a maid but no one else really cared. Everything happened too fast. They all decided to wait for Kagome by the well. They had questions to ask her if her Lord Sesshomaru allowed it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: I'm done on Friday but you guys are only going to read this Tuesday. I'm evil aren't I? Lol anyways. It's weekend so I'll probably finish the next chapter too so I will be able to post the 9th chapter next Thursday instead of Friday.

Favorite Quote of the Chapter 

Of course Kagome was so surprised her arms flew around Sesshomaru's neck and causing her to pull her own body closer to Sesshomaru. (God, just imagining that and having Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou to watch it made me laugh SO hard.)


	9. Kougakun and Sesshomaru’s Property

Authors note: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Ok, I plan on making this chapter funny and informative, but more funny the informative. I don't think I did wither but whatever. If you ever go to a website you have to check out I swear I was laughing so hard when I first heard some of the Japanese parts of some episodes.

Japanese Words 

Kami- God

**Review Corner**

Baka Psycho – Yah, I was hoping it'd be funny!

Heather – They are so cool together aren't they? My name's Heather too! Lol

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 9: Mortal Wounds

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was still scrunching her eyes by the time they got to the other side of the well. Her arms still clung around Sesshomaru's neck. Kagome opened an eye and then stepped away from Sesshomaru quickly when she saw what she was doing. Kagome turned a deep shade of red. And turned away. Sesshomaru was laughing and mocking Kagome in his head; amused by the way she acted even though she was a demon.

"So, um, there are some things I have to tell you about this world. There are no demons. People are rude and have no respect. And please don't kill anyone. Last thing I need is something like that to happen. Please my Lord?"

Sesshomaru scoffed. What a stupid world. All run by humans. Disgusting. He nodded, not knowing what else to do or say.

"Ok, so lets go"

Kagome started up the steps. One of the steps broke and Kagome fell into Sesshomarus' arms. This time Kagome once again blushed uncontrollably. Berating herself in her mind that she was not having the best day. Sesshomaru looked only slightly annoyed and after Kagome quickly apologized they started up the steps again. Kagome finally got outside and saw her grandfather sweeping the pathway.

"Grandpa!" Kagome called out, running towards her grandfather and hugging him, Sesshomaru taking his time and walking to both of them. Grandpa soon started to reach for some scrolls in his pocket screaming demon but Kagome told him to be quiet hoping her family wouldn't piss Sesshomaru off too much. "No Grandpa! This is Sesshomaru-sama, my employer." Souta came out of nowhere and ran up to them.

"Hey who's he? He looks like Inu-Yasha."

Kagome flinched when she heard Sesshomaru growl. "Souta! Be respectful. This is my employer Sesshomaru-sama. He happens to be Inu-Yasha's brother and they don't like each other really. So don't compare. And he's a Lord so don't be disrespectful…"

"Kagome-san, what are we here for? Because I suggest you do it so we can leave soon." Sesshomaru implied impatiently.

Kagome was about to respond when three girls voices were heard.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see her three friends coming towards her. 'Oh great,' Kagome thought. 'I know I wanted to see them but now I'm not so sure.'

"Oh hey Eri-Chan, Yuka-Chan, Ayumi-Chan! How are you guys?"

"Wow who's that gorgeous hunk behind you? And why haven't you been at school. No one calls anymore about you being sick. We thought you were dead when we decided to come and see you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Just like Eri to think about the guys.

"Ummm… he's my boss. You see… he's a Prince!" Kagome sure did receive quiet a few eyebrow raises from that one. Even Sesshomaru. "Yah, a Prince. And…"

"You're marrying a Prince? Oh wow Kagome but that's no reason to leave school!" Kagome nearly died. Sesshomaru her husband? Ha. Sesshomaru had decided he'd had enough and Souta noticed it too so Souta showed Sesshomaru into the house, remembering to be polite. Kagome turned back nervously trying to hold off her friends as best she could.

"I'll be with you soon Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome cried out. Once Sesshomaru got inside Kagome sighed. The turned to her friends. "He's a Prince damn it, you guys are supposed to be respectful. And no I'm not marrying him. I work for him. I'm a maid. I'm leaving school and working for him. He lives far away, so I won't be around."

"What about that boyfriend of yours… Inu-Yasha?"

Kagome went silent and looked at the ground. "Uh, good question Ayumi-Chan. Well actually. He got back together with his old girlfriend." Kagome's friend went over to Kagome and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's ok… oh my god is this SILK!" After Yuka nearly blew Kagomes' head off by screaming Kagome nearly fell over. Kagome started to rub her ears.

"Kami Yuka-Chan! It is it's one of my work Kimono's."

"It looks nice on you!" Yuka smiled.

"Thank you Yuka-Chan! I promised Sesshomaru-sama I'd be with him soon so I think it's best if we say goodbye now." Kagome hugged each of her friends. "I'll miss you guys. Maybe, who knows, some day we will be able to meet again?" Yuka started to cry, as did the others when Yuka started to cry. Kagome gave her friends a weak smile before she got up and headed into her house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome came inside to find Sesshomaru, Souta, Grandpa, and Kagome's mom socializing in the living room. They were all talking about Kagome. Mostly about how she was doing in the castle. Oh, and they were really interested in Sesshomaru. Kagome raised an eyebrow before heading upstairs to her bedroom where she packed some more stuff. Film, learning books for Rin, a toy doll for Rin, and some other things. She soon headed downstairs where everyone was still in deep conversation, though it seemed to bore Sesshomaru. His eyes quickly went to Kagome when she stood in the doorway. Soon everyone else's eyes followed, staring at her. Kagome had a feeling of uneasiness but ignored it as she came in, bowed before Sesshomaru and went to sit beside him. Kagome mom fluttered about how nice Kagome looked.

"Oh please, I must take a picture!"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who shrugged. He didn't care. Kagome's mom jumped at the chance and instantly took a picture. Kagome blinked, the flash was pretty bright.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No Inu-Yasha wait!" Shippou whined.

"No Shippou, they have been gone too long. Something has got to be wrong."

"And how many times have you ever been right Inu-Yasha?' Miroku inquired causing Shippou to break out in laughter.

"Shut up monk. I'm going in!"

"Nooo!" Sango went to grab Inu-Yasha before he jumped in but was too late. She hung her head as she rested her hands on the side of the well. Miroku shook his head.

"This is not going to work out, at all." Miroku affirmed

"Nope." Sango added.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome and Sesshomaru both looked up from what they were doing and looked in the same direction. The two had both sensed Inu-Yasha. Kagome shook her head.

"Oh no. Kami why? Why?"

Sesshomaru just scoffed.

"He is so stupid."

Inu-Yasha burst into the house, through the door of course, yelling out Kagome's name. Kagomes' mom smiled when Inu-Yasha came into view.

"Oh Inu-Yasha! You came just in time for tea. Your brother is here. Or is that a bad thing?"

"Ugghhhh Kagome there you are!" Inu-Yasha went to grab Kagome's shoulder to drag her back to the well but Sesshomaru stepped in front of her.

"It is none of your business what Kagome does."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru from behind Sesshomaru questioningly.

"It isn't?" Kagome asked but hushed up when she received a warning glare from Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru. "Oh, sorry." Kagome once again went behind Sesshomaru, trying to figure out what she'd do next. The brothers started to growl at each other, Inu-Yasha more then Sesshomaru. Kagome stood up.

"Ok, you guys are going to take this outside because if you so much as come close to breaking anything it better not be something in-fixable."

"It's ok Kagome." Inu-Yasha supplemented.

"No, it's not Inu-Yasha. We should go outside. We wouldn't want to get blood on such a nice floor." Sesshomaru mocked, causing Inu-Yasha to loose it. They started fighting.

"No, I seriously don't want to hide any body's in a closet or something AND it IS a new floor." Kagome yelled. Trying to move Inu-Yasha outside not daring to touch Sesshomaru. So in the end the guys DID take it outside. Taking out their swords and battling. Kagome just hoped no one else would see and call the cops who would put Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha in straight jackets and white rooms.

"Backlash wave!"

Kagome winced, no; Sesshomaru wouldn't be expecting the backlash wave. She cringed running to where they were. Inu-Yasha was standing over Sesshomaru, the Tetsuiaga merely inches away from the injured man's neck.

"Inu-Yasha don't you dare!" Inu-Yasha turned around to see Kagome's power crackling around her; she was angry, very angry. "Don't you dare touch him!" Inu-Yasha was so surprised as Kagome quickly ran over and hit the sword out of Inu-Yasha's hand causing Inu-Yasha to quickly run after it before it hit the ground. Kagome knelt down beside Sesshomaru then looked around. Inu-Yasha had completed the task of totally ruining one side of the hill. She then looked down at Sesshomaru who was barely kept alive by the Tensaiga. "God damn it Inu-Yasha! You have to ruin everything. I didn't want anything to happen," Kagome started to cry, her tears falling onto Sesshomaru. "I wanted to say hi to my family and leave. Why don't you just go back to Kikyou and have a nice life and leave mine alone!" Kagome then picked up Sesshomaru who was not surprisingly, not the easiest thing to carry, but she handled it with her strength. She jumped into the well, hoping it would work, and it did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kagome!" Shippou cried. Kagome hopped out of the well with Sesshomaru and everyone went silent.

"I have to go, it was nice seeing you guys. And tell Inu-Yasha to piss off." Kagome said with an edge in her voice.

Not another word was said as Kagome ran away, not knowing where just running. She didn't know where Jaken and Ah-Un was but she'd need to help Sesshomaru NOW.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru awoke, not stirring as he felt a sharp pain in his side, though he ached all over. He looked around. He was leaning against a tree. He looked at himself. All of his wounds had been bandaged up.

"Kagome…" He muttered. He looked around until he saw a figure of a girl sleeping over by another tree. Sesshomaru tried to get up to go find Jaken and Ah-Un but gave up and fell asleep once more against the tree.

0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome stirred briefly wondering where she was then remembered the fight. She had brought Sesshomaru here and bandaged up his wounds. She blinked, rubbed her eyes and sat up. The sky was getting dark.

"Damn, I wasn't planning on spending the night in the forest."

She walked over to Sesshomaru who moved as she approached. Kagome forced a smile.

"I see your up." Kagome said falling to her knees once she was by Sesshomaru.

"You… helped me…"

Kagome chuckled. "I couldn't leave you to die Sesshomaru-sama. How dishonorable would that be? And I wanted to ask you… your missing arm… would you like me to fix that problem?"

Sesshomaru was surprised but didn't show what he was feeling. "You can? You may if you'd like. May I ask first, how?"

"Oh well, you see, when the witch who transformed me kept me in her house, I happened to take a book about healing when I left."

"That's stealing." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"She owed me. Anyways, I thought it'd come in handy for when Inu-Yasha got in fights. But of course this was before I hated him. Now I didn't think I'd really need it but it does have an interesting way of rejuvenating body parts… I think we're going to be here the rest of the night to give your wounds some time to heal and then we can go back home tommorow."

"Fine." Sesshomaru gave in, he wasn't in the mood for arguing and he was pretty mashed up. He watched as Kagome left and came back with some strange herbs and some other things. She knelt near Sesshomaru and sprinkled it onto what was left of his cut off arm.

"Ok, it should be grown back by tommorow if I did it correctly. It might hurt a bit so it'll be good if you sleep most of the time." Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, looking into her hazel brown eyes as she put some more of the weird substance on his arm.

"Why are you doing this?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and spoke without a moments hesitant.

"Because I want to. I like helping people. And anyways, it's my way of thanking you for giving me shelter, food, clothes, everything. I know it's not enough but I'm sure I'll find some way to repay you for the rest. I think this would cover the shelter." Sesshomaru turned his head and stared straight ahead. But why would anyone want to do that? It just didn't make sense. Would he have done the same thing if Kagome were hurt? Maybe…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ha, I finished this chapter on Monday! I want to post these so bad, but I'll post tomorrow's chapter…tommorow…ok

Quote of the Chapter 

"No, it's not Inu-Yasha. We should go outside. We wouldn't want to get blood on such a nice floor." - Sesshomaru (Oh god Sesshomaru is asking for it! LOL!)


	10. Broken

Authors Note: I will never Own Inu-Yasha… NEVER!

I'm starting to write this on Thursday. This chapter is deeper.

Japanese Words 

Urusai – It means be quiet or shut-up but in a more polite way.

Review Corner 

InuLvr7 – I know I hate when that happens in stories, and since I do I understand. I was planning on fixing that later (it does get fixed and it always was going to be) but thanks for pointing that out! It's just I don't think Inu-Yasha could get over Kagome THAT easily. It'll take some time. Time that we have.

DarkPirate-510 – Well, yes Inu-Yasha did beat up Sesshy because Inu-Yasha was pissed off that Kagome was with him. And plus I'm only up to episode 40 or 50 something, I'm at "A Fateful Night it Togenkyo: Part One", so Sesshomaru doesn't know about the backlash wave yet and there in lies the problem. Luckily Sesshomarus' Tensaiga saved him. But Kagome is only trying to impress Sesshomaru now; she's trying to stay on his good side so he doesn't kick her out. She's been holding all her madness in side so you can expect it to seriously blow in a fight later on. But when Kagome and Sesshomaru get more casual around each other Kagome will go back to her old self. Just hope he doesn't kick her out, lol.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 10: Loyalty Meets Uncertainty

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of pages turning. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Kagome leaning up against a tree reading the book she had used to help him. Kagome's eyes rose to meet Sesshomarus'. They stayed like that, staring at each other, for a few minuets before Kagome spoke, breaking the silence.

"I woke up about an hour ago. I was board and didn't want to wake you so I just read the medical book. It's interesting I guess." Kagome got up and dusted herself off, with Sesshomaru watching intently. "I was going to make you breakfast but I'm still not sure what you eat and where the hell I'd find it."

Sesshomaru got up and pushed off with both arms. He was surprised to have two arms. When he got up he stared at his hands. His new hand. Somehow Kagome had gotten the book to work, and now he had two useable arms and hands. He looked to Kagome who had watched him and smiled. That smile, it reminded him of a certain little girl…

"See? It really worked Sesshomaru-Sama! You can trust me." Kagome replied to his reaction.

Sesshomaru merely grunted in satisfaction. It was the nicest thing anybody had done for him. Could he really trust Kagome? He saw truth in her words so he knew she wasn't lying.

"Let's go find Jaken and Ah-Un." Sesshomaru concluded before turning around and leaving. Kagome nodded and followed. She WAS expecting at least a thank you, but she knew she should keep on dreaming. Think of how it would hurt his pride to say thank you to a woman? She knew in her heart he appreciated it very much, and that was all she needed. For some reason, Sesshomaru's happiness meant something to her; she wanted to make him happy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's wrong Inu-Yasha? You seem, distressed." Kikyou inquired.

"I can't believe Kagome chose to help my brother. I would have defeated him too." Inu-Yasha said, almost sounding defeated.

"Why do you care about her? I thought you said she meant nothing to you." Kikyou had been complaining ever since Inu-Yasha came back and quite frankly, it was starting to piss Inu-Yasha off.

"Kikyou, urusai about Kagome already okay? Don't you trust me?" Miroku came and put a hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

"You get what you deserve. You treated Kagome so badly; it's only logic that she had started to care for her employer. Inu-Yasha, you left her at an emotionally weak moment, leaving her to try and find solace in anyone she could find. Unfortunately you would have been the one she would have gone to but no, you were too good to help her. And because of you she doesn't like to come see Sango, Shippou or I because she absolutely hates you." Sango raised an eyebrow at Miroku's speech.

"That was surprisingly deep…" Sango commented.

"I am a monk you know." Miroku replied simply.

"Your right…" Inu-Yasha replied solemnly, feeling like total shit.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kikyou began.

"URUSAI KIKYOU!" Inu-Yasha snapped before leaving towards the forest to think to himself. Kikyou was now pissed off so she headed off to the village. Sango gave Kikyou a look when she went by that totally spelled out hooker. Kikyou growled but otherwise ignored Sango.

'I did the right thing before; at least I think I did? But I'm the one who has Inu-Yasha so I win. Do I?' Kikyou mused to herself.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0

"My Lord! You have returned to me! And what's this? You have two arms? How'd you do it?" Jaken said as he danced around Sesshomaru.

"Kagome did it." Sesshomaru implied simply.

"THAT WENCH?" Jaken screeched. Soon a rock hit Jaken in the head and sent him flying. Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome closing her eyes and growling, throwing another rock into the air and catching it again over and over again.

"Humph, ungrateful toad. I did more then you could ever do for Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome growled. She opened her eyes and walked over to Sesshomaru who had already gotten on Ah-Un. But this time he automatically held out a hand for Kagome. Kagome, who was surprised, stared at Sesshomarus' hand, for a bit before putting her own hand in his, looking up at Sesshomaru. Kagome stared at him as he helped her up. Kagome was slightly blushing. She reluctantly helped Jaken up next. Giving Jaken a warning growl as he got up. Sesshomaru was amused by the way Kagome was starting to toughen up, yet still kept her gentle nature around others whom she liked. His train of thought was broken as they were taking off and Kagome got frightened so she put her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. Hugging him. Sesshomaru didn't really care this time because he knew once they we steady in the air Kagome would let go. Soon Sesshomaru felt Kagome's muscles relax as she let go. Sesshomaru heard her yawn. He noticed Jaken was sleeping. Jaken probably didn't sleep before and stayed up all night waiting for Sesshomaru to return.

"Kagome? May I ask if you lied before about waking up? Did you sleep at all?"

"Yes I did my Lord, but not for long. I guess I slept for about an hour. Most of the night I was worried someone, mostly Inu-Yasha, would come and try to hurt you in your weakened state. I would have stayed up the whole time but I nodded off for a bit. But as I said, I woke up an hour later."

"How noble. You may sleep now if you wish. It's a long ride back."

Kagome nodded and leaned on Sesshomaru and fell asleep instantly. Sesshomaru was surprised by her actions but didn't protest. She must have been tiered and what she had done, he had to admit, was very loyal. Sesshomaru grunted, loyalty, not something there was a lot of these days. Not that there ever was. When Sesshomaru got board, which was quickly, he turned his senses to Kagome. Kagome's equal breathing could be heard by his ear. Her scent was still enthralling. It gave off a calming happy feeling. Kagome herself could be calming. Sesshomaru turned around slightly, trying not to wake Kagome. She looked so peaceful. Actually, she always was peaceful, except when she was angry. She also looked elegant, even in sleep. Kagome's ears twitched slightly. Kagome opened her eyes half way and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes but fell back asleep. Sesshomaru got the feeling that Kagome trusted him. He still remembered that it had been only days before had she feared him and trembled in his presence. Now she was leaning against him and sleeping. Sleeping was always considered the weakest state for Humans and Demons alike.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she felt herself being helped off of Ah-Un and onto her feet. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru, his face showed nothing to tell Kagome anything. No feelings or reactions to her awaken. Nothing. Kagome shrugged it off and thanked Sesshomaru properly. The only thing she remembered was leaning on Sesshomaru and falling asleep. Kagome felt like hitting herself. She leaned on Sesshomaru? How stupid could she be? Why hadn't Sesshomaru woken her? Kagome suddenly felt a pair of arms around her legs. She looked down and smiled at the little girl at her feet.

"Kagome-sama! I thought you'd left when you didn't come home last night. I thought you'd left. You and Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome knelt down and brushed Rin's bangs away from her eyes.

"I'd never do that. Sesshomaru-sama just got in a fight with someone and he got hurt. But he's all better know so you don't have to worry." Rin's eyes flashed with happiness. She hugged Kagome and Kagome hugged her back. Sesshomaru was watching them but neither noticed. Rin whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Did you have to bring Jaken-san back?" Kagome laughed at the young girl's comment. Sesshomaru heard also and laughed slightly in his head.

"We had to bring him back. Don't ask me why. I wouldn't complain if we didn't." Rin laughed and giggled. Kagome then grabbed Rin's hand and led her into the castle; Following Sesshomaru. Once Kyoko spotted Kagome she ran over to her and bowed before talking with a sound of concern in her voice.

"Kagome-sama! I was so worried something happened to you, though I doubted it since Lord Sesshomaru was with you."

"No I'm fine, really, Sesshomaru just got in a fight." Kagome didn't want to mention Inu-Yasha incase he hadn't told them about Inu-Yasha. It seemed Sesshomaru liked to be private and keep everything to himself; his emotions and thoughts. There was nothing wrong with it though. Some people liked to be like that, and Kagome had to respect that. And so she did. Sesshomaru watched Kagome from the corner of his eye before turning and heading to his bedroom.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Naraku got up.

"So Kagome is working for Sesshomaru? Somehow this may soon help us."

"I don't want to help you…" Kagura announced.

"Shut up. You are a part of me, don't think I can't take that part back." Naraku spun around to face Kagura. "And besides, since Inu-Yasha doesn't have Kagome he's woe-full and probably won't fight to his full capacity because Kagome isn't there. Have you not noticed that Inu-Yasha mainly fights his best when Kagome's in danger? With Kagome gone he won't go to his full potential."

"Even for you, that is great thinking." Kagura remarked.

"Shut up and go tell the others, Kanaa and Kohaku that they are going to be put to work. And plus, I want that wench Kikyou dead, for my own reasons." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Yes Naraku."

"-Sama." Naraku reminded Kagura.

"Whatever." She muttered in response.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I want to see Kagome!" Shippou stated as he sat down beside Sango. Sango patted him on the head, trying to comfort him the way Kagome always had.

"We all do Shippou, and even if Inu-Yasha doesn't want to admit it he wants to see her too. But I doubt after guessing what happened Kagome never wants to see Inu-Yasha again. But I think we'd be able to see her somehow, but we'd need Inu-Yasha to help us find her, and he's not allowed near her."

Miroku looked at the ground thoughtfully.

"Sango? Do you know the next upcoming special occasions for demons?"

Sango looked at the sky and thought a bit before speaking. "Um, wow, I never thought of it, but the month celebrating the most powerful Lords and their lands is starting this week. First there's the Lord of the Northern lands on the first week, Eastern lands the second week, Southern lands the third week and…

"The Western lands on the fourth week!" The three exclaimed together.

"But how would we get invited? It's very prestigious. We are humans, it's not like they won't notice." Miroku thought out loud.

"Inu-Yasha IS the Prince of the western lands and it is customary that everyone in the family is invited, even if you hated them. It is tradition, and Sesshomaru is big on tradition. Why else would he care if his brother was a half breed?" Sango replied happily, happy that she finally had come onto a good idea.

"And since these party's are supposed to be big so he's allowed to bring friends, up to 5 I think? Like us! Except Shippou would have to stay in the village…" Miroku explained.

"Hey why?" Shippou complained.

"Because your too young for these party's." Shippou understood and nodded. It was probably true.

"So, we have to get Inu-Yasha to go, and to invite us."

"That will be harder done then said." Miroku nodded in accordance. It wouldn't be easy.

"We'll have to see Kaogme for sure, she's a maid so she'd be serving food and stuff! I'd be so glad to speak to her." Sango finished off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru sat in his chair deciding if he should do it. Yes? No? What should he do? Yes, he chose he would do it. As soon as he made up his mind he called Etsu to go get Kagome and bring her to his office, he had something important to discuss with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome had just finished showing Rin the new learning books and the doll before a knock at the door could be heard.

"Hai?"

The door opened and revealed Etsu.

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you in his office."

Kagome was surprised as she set the doll down and Rin began to play with it. Kagome turned to Rin and patted her on the head.

"Ok Rin. I have to talk to Sesshomaru-Sama right now you can play with the doll and Suzu and I'm sure Suzu can take care of you until I get back."

Rin nodded playfully and dramatically before saying good-bye. Kagome smiled and left.

As Kagome walked swiftly down the hall towards the office she tried to think up a reason why Sesshomaru would call her to his office after a night and practically a day together. Kagome knocked on the door. A faint 'come in' could be heard. Kagome nervously opened the door but calmed down when she opened the door. She bowed until he told her to get up and he studied her before asking her to sit. He had something important to tell her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: HA! Cliffy! And I finished on Thursday! HA! But I swear this chapter was the funniest by far.

Quote of the Chapter 

"URUSAI KIKYOU!" – Inu-Yasha (probably the biggest thing I ever wanted to say!)


	11. Getting Closer then Wanted

Authors note: I don't own Inu-Yasha

o0Friday0o

I'm starting this on Friday so it may change a bit over time. Though I doubt it. This is a fluffy chapter. It'll make you go awe! (One part, which sucks!) Well I hope. It should surprise a few of you too. I'm not sure but some of you may have heard of Good Charlotte's new songs… Predictable, it kind of reminded me of Kagome and Inu-Yasha. You can guess who's the one singing the song (Kagome!).

o0Friday0o

Ok, I'm sorry for not posting yesterday. I forgot and when I remembered it was too late to get on. So forgive me? To make up for it I'm posting on Tuesday and Wednesday next week. Ok?

Japanese Words 

None

**Review Corner**

Egyptian Pristess Jasmine – Yah he is getting used to Kagome. But if you'll notice lately if he does care for her at all it seems just because she's supposedly perfect as I've mentioned in one chapter.

Taylor –Fluff coming but it's worth the wait. There will be A LOT of fluff when there is parts with fluff so keep that in mind.

DarkAngelBabe – I'm glad you think it's original. A lot have people have been saying it and I really appreciate it.

And to all those people that were talking about the cliffy… you're going to LOVE what Sesshomaru has to say. Especially Egyptian Pristess Jasmine who's excited about the party. W00t! Remember I love the reviews so keep em coming!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 11: Astonishments

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sat patiently, waiting for Sesshomaru to speak. She watched as Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair.

"You may or may not know, though I'd be surprised if you did considering your upbringing, but, once a year, on the first month of summer; Demons celebrate the four greatest Taiyoukai and their lands. North, East, South, and West. Each Lord holds a celebration at their estate on the seventh day of the week. A lot of the higher ranked Youkai and the leaders of the lesser Youkai show up to each of the four occasions. Family of the Taiyoukai's are always invited to their own celebration and the family members who are coming are asked to bring friends to help celebrate. As you know I am the Lord of the Western lands. I was thinking as to thank you for what you have done, that I invite you to accompany me to the final occasion on the last week, in my honor as the Lord of the Western lands, as it is at the castle. That is of course, if you accept."

Sesshomaru instantly saw Kagome's emotions change. She seemed happy yet confused at the same time.

"What an honor Sesshomaru-Sama! Of course I accept!"

"Fine, but to go you must complete etiquette classes and still keep up with your duties. You have three weeks starting tommorow to complete etiquette classes, which will be taught by Etsu. I will review your progress. Any questions?"

"No my Lord."

"Very well then, you may take your leave."

Kagome couldn't stop smiling. She stood up and bowed before leaving. Kagome was so excited as she walked the halls.

"Did he… just ask me on a date?" Kagome started to blush. She put her hands on her cheeks and stopped. "He did! But why…. Am I so happy?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome came into the room Rin looked up and noticed Kagome was happier then Rin had ever seen her.

"What happened Kagome-Sama?"

Kagome patted Rin on the head.

"Sesshomaru invited me to a party at the castle."

Rin frowned.

"I never get to go to party's." Rin complained.

"That's because your' too young. When your' older you too may come to parties."

"Really?"

"I'm sure! Now common, lets go feed Suzu before dinner!"

"Ok!"

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What the hell do you guys mean you want me to go to my brothers celebration?"

Sango paced a bit. "Well we thought, since you're his brother, you'll get an invitation."

"I do, every year, but you don't actually expect me to accept do you?"

Miroku stepped forward.

"Come on Inu-Yasha! You are so naïve, you may not want to go but didn't you hear Kagome? She's a maid at the castle! Sango and I would very much like to see our friend. And you should also talk to her one on one and resolve your problems. Let me tell you this. It's simple. You can go and invite Sango, Kikyou, and I."

Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go on your own?"

It was Sango's turn to speak again.

"Inu-Yasha, we need an invitation and you're the only one who really knows where the castle is."

"Western lands?" Inu-Yasha mocked which only made Sango and Miroku angrier.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW BIG THE WESTERN LANDS ARE?"

"Fine, fine, but you guys owe me big time. Besides, I may want to see Kagome but Kagome doesn't want to see me."

"We'll figure that out when they get there. Thank you so much Inu-Yasha!"

Sango hugged Inu-Yasha. Miroku seemed jealous.

"Yah yah…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome fed Suzu with Rin before heading downstairs to eat dinner. As usual Sesshomaru and Jaken were only waiting for the girls. Maybe they should just come down earlier and change the time? No, then the guys would come earlier once again and then they'd end up having dinner at 10 in the morning. No, the setting for dinner was fine as it was. Kagome helped Rin onto her chair before sitting herself down. It was practically law by now. Once again some strange food was placed in front of Kagome and yet chicken for the girl who sat not far from Kagome. But nothing could phase Kagome's happy mood. She was actually going to be presented with Sesshomaru at a public occasion with a bunch of people. She didn't know why but there was something about Sesshomaru that made her so happy lately. Today was different from the rest, not everyone ate in silence. Rin was too busy asking Sesshomaru questions to eat her food.

"So you saw Kagome's old home Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"Yes Rin."

"Kagome-sama tells me you got in a fight and were hurt… is Sesshomaru-Sama all better?"

"Yes Rin, all better. I had an unfortunate encounter with Inu-Yasha."

"You're brother?"

"Yes Rin, no hurry up and finish your dinner before it gets too cold."

Kagome was giggling and was so fond of how Sesshomaru could hold his patience pretty far. Sesshomaru could be patient if he wanted to. He could also go off the chain when he got pissed off but that was part of being demon. Being able to keep your cool and stay in control. To be able to always think before you acted. Kagome noticed she was kind of like this even though she still got extreme feelings and showed them. It was really weird.

"Kagome, when you are taking your classes who will watch over Rin?"

"Well, I was thinking Suzu and Kyoko could watch over Rin. I was also thinking Rin can stay near by if anything real bad went wrong. She could study, play, or watch, whatever she pleases. Does this please my Lord?"

"Very good thinking Kagome-San. Your actions lately have been more then expected of one who has only just become a demon. Exactly why I invited you to be my escort. I hope the classes go well and the other Lords will be pleased with you."

A smile played on Kagome's lips. It felt like they were the only one's there, talking alone not acknowledging their surroundings. In reality Kyoko and some of the other servants were surprised to here that for the first time ever Sesshomaru had gotten someone to be an escort. Jaken was equally surprised but since Rin already knew she felt proud that she knew and everyone else didn't.

"I will do my best, my Lord."

The maids started to remove the empty plates from the table, everyone at the table content with their full bellies. Jaken started to protest.

"But my Lord! What will the other Lords think when they see you with some servant?"

"Her status won't really matter. She's educated, polite, and a strong demon. A lot stronger then some of the mates of the other Lords. I'm sure it will not matter if she is a servant. Do you dare question my position?"

"Of course not my Lord."

"Then is it really any of your business whom I take to a holiday celebrating my Lordship?"

"No of course not my lord."

"Then may I suggest you hold your tongue."

"Yes my Lord."

"Oyasumi Kagome-san; Same to you Rin-Chan. If you need me Kagome-San, I will either be in my quarters or my office."

"Hai, Oyasumi Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome replied, bowing her head until Sesshomaru was out of sight.

Once Jaken also made himself invisible Kagome excused herself and headed over to Rin to help her out of the chair. Kagome was wondering why Sesshomaru told her where he was going to be. He had never done it before. Hopefully nothing would go wrong and she wouldn't have to go see him, but for some reason a part of her wanted to see him. But she ignored that part.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome hurried Rin to her room where she fitted the girl for bed and told the girl a story until she fell asleep. Kagome smiled and kissed Rin on the forehead before leaving to go to her own room. Kagome went to bathroom and disrobed before getting into a nice hot bath, which Kagome had asked Kyoko to draw for her moments before. Kagome slid into the warmth, heating Kagome's chilled bare skin. She sighed as she relaxed for a bit.

Soon she got out and got herself to bed, wondering what would happen in etiquette classes the following day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome woke up obviously early; she looked at the digital clock she had brought. The other day she had set the right time when Kyoko told her. It was 5 am. A bit early for Kagome to wake up, but she couldn't fall back asleep for some odd reason. So Kagome got dressed and did her morning rituals, which took half an hour. Then she snuck to the kitchen, which was by the dining room and took some of Suzu's food, she fed Suzu. Then when she concluded there was nothing to do she planned out her day, remembering the meals. First she'd help Rin with her morning rituals before heading down to breakfast. After that she'd bring Rin back to her room and take care of Rin's lessons. Until lunch the two had free time to do whatever. The rest of the afternoon was etiquette class. Kagome sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Kyoko came in at 7 and was surprised Kagome had already awoken and finished her chores.

"What time did you wake up?"

"Five."

"That's really early. The servants aren't even up by then."

"I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Oh."

"Kyoko? I've been here all this time and have always wondered but never have asked but… where do you sleep?"

"Across the hall from you."

"Ok."

"Erm, Kagome? I have something to ask of you… did Lord Sesshomaru really ask you to accompany him at the party being held in two weeks." Kyoko rushed her words, afraid that she might anger Kagome with her question. But Kagome just smiled, eager to respond.

"Hai, he did. To reward me for helping heal his arm."

"So you… you were the one who got Lord Sesshomaru back his arm!" Kyoko exclaimed, surprised that her friend had done such an impossible task.

"Hai, I did. I'd do it again if I had to. He has done so much for me." Kagome closed her eyes as she spoke. Meaning every word she had said. Kyoko smiled at Kagome. Kagome was a very complex woman.

"Don't hurt him." Kyoko warned silently.

"What?"

"If he truly does like you don't hurt him. He has never loved before. Everyone in the castle is confused that he has even fallen in love or something like it. All his life he has never shown any emotions. He never has loved, never liked. When the one person he truly cared about and loved died he was broken."

"Who was the person who died?"

"His father. Sesshomaru has always respected his father and what his father had done. He had not respected his father's wish to keep Inu-Yasha though."

"Oh…" Kagome glanced at the clock and noticed it was five to eight. She grinned at Kyoko. "Well, it's eight. I guess I should be off helping Rin just about now." Kyoko smiled.

"True! It was nice being able to talk to you though."

"You too." Kagome mentioned before heading into the girl's room, where Rin was stirring and rubbing her eyes.

"Kagome-Sama?"

"Hai Rin-Chan. It's me Kagome."

Rin smiled happily and groggily; Happy to see her friend and partial guardian if that's what you could call her.

"Let's get you dressed and headed down for breakfast, should we not?" Rin nodded as Kagome came over and helped Rin out of her Pajamas and into a fresh kimono. Kagome pulled Rin's dark hair into a ponytail before hurrying her outside and into the hall where the walked silently to the dining room where breakfast was about to be served.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Ha! I'm done the second chapter for the week on SATERDAY! But it's only going to be harder to resist posting them. T.T Anyways, I enjoy writing and I hope to continue to do so. And I'd like to say. I love all the reviews even if it's a simple nice I feel like I'm doing ok. Suggestions and glitches in the story are always welcome too because I need to know what's wrong to make it right.

Quote of the Chapter 

"He did! But why…. Am I so happy?" – Kagome after she leaves the office after Sesshomaru asks her to accompany him to the special occasion. (I put this phrase because I find it personally too cute for words.)


	12. Loyalty Meets Uncertainty

Authors note: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Not much to write considering I'm starting this on Thanksgiving Sunday. W00t. Anyways, more updates will be added later.

**o0Japanese Words0o**

Domo Arigatou- Thank you very much

**o0Review Corner0o**

Ok for all of you who complained about the grammar errors I am truly sorry, I forgot to save after I did my proof reading. I may fix that when I have time. Once again sorry for all of you were turned off by my stupid mistakes. PS I love all the reviews so keep em comin. I was so surprised to get such a large number of them too. Hmmm…

DarkAngelBabe – Good question. Indoor. But it's not like the present day one used. I've seen in some Inu episodes where they are inside. But I unno how it works. Don't kill me please! Oh another anime that uses the indoor bathtub idea thingy is Sailor Moon. My secret.

Killiara – I know, I thought it was kind of sweet.

TabbyKit – I'm glad you like it!

HermioneDraco – I doubt it's the best but thanks! I try and do my best. I normally like writing KagxInu fics but I decided it'd be a nice time for a change. And any who, Sesshomaru is way cool. No Kikyou!

Cuponoodles - Yah sometimes I'm too lazy to log on when reviewing. It's a SessxKag. I'm so glad you think of it that way! And a lot more fluff on the way!

That Other Girl – THANK-YOU! Thank you so much for telling me! It's not rude it just had to be said. And I love the thesaurus. Thanks for noticing how much time I put into trying to make sure I don't use the same word over and over again. In my fic when worlds collide I used pretty 50 times and I felt so stupid. And besides, grammar has never been my best subject. And I think I'm gonna get a shirt or make one that says "Luf the Fluff!"

DarDar – I'll be sure to tell you! Thank you for taking an interest!

ILvsimplepln2 – I know isn't that sweet? Sesshy asked Kagome on a date! Rewarding her my but!

Shezle – I'm glad that so many people think it's original. I have heard of some many story of Kagome turning into a demon, but a dog demon. But it didn't make sense because Kagome always gave me an impression of a cat. And I love cats so I win!

Sam- Don't worry I have it all planned out. I'm sorry, but I won't say no to the plan because then the story would finish too early.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 12: Etiquette Class Can be a Pain In the Ass

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as Kagome sat down she turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. She wouldn't let him down. She'd accompany him to the party even if it killed her. Well, not exactly kill her. She was wondering what she'd have to learn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tea Ceremony?" Kagome cried as she finished breakfast and was talking to Sesshomaru about what she was to learn. Sesshomaru grinned slightly.

"Does this not appeal to you? Maybe I will go alone once again."

"No Sesshomaru-sama. I shall learn and do as I can."

"Good."

"May Rin-Chan and I be excused from the table?"

"Hai. I believe you have stuff to do before classes?"

"Hai my Lord." Kagome managed as she helped Rin down. Kagome bowed before leaving with Rin, going to Rin's room. Sesshomaru smiled, reverse psychology, it worked as he was growing up with Inu-Yasha, and it was obviously working on Kagome. By challenging her and telling her she could drop out made her even more determined to go to the party with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome got through Rin's lessons easily. It helped that the girl was such a fast learner; Kagome knew that would come in handy some day. Rin had successfully learnt how to write Sesshomaru-Sama and Kagome-Sama, something Rin had long awaited to learn to do. They had time left over to play until lunch. Kagome happily played Doll's with Rin until Suzu decided she wanted to play and nearly mulled the doll.

If it weren't for Kagome's quick thinking the doll would be nothing more then, nothing. Rin was angry at first but soon giggled it all away when Suzu started to lick Rins' face. Kagome glanced at the clock. Eleven to twelve. Kagome quickly got Rin to wash her hands before once again leading Rin down the hall to the dining hall.

Sesshomaru seemed amused at how Kagome was so anxious to get to etiquette class, still wondering what else awaited her. Luckily for her ever since she was little she had taken tea ceremony classes. If not she would have been doomed. She'd never be able to learn everything in a month, not even. Three weeks actually. She guessed that Sesshomaru wanted her to learn the necessities but Kagome had already learned them when she was five. She was going to surprise him.

"So where will the classes be held?"

"Well, it depends what your learning. At first you may be in the dining hall or later on in my office. After we are done eating you may take Rin upstairs and get her ready for whatever she will be doing while you are learning. When Etsu is ready to teach she will knock on Rin's door and lead you to where the lessons will be taught."

The rest of lunch was spent in silence. Kagome always seemed to forget Jaken was there. I mean she could never forget about Sesshomaru because he was Sesshomaru. Rin, just because Rin ate loudly right beside her. But Jaken was always forgotten, and it didn't really faze Kagome one bit once she figured it out.

"May Rin-Chan and I be excused?" Kagome asked politely.

"Hai." Sesshomaru confirmed, nodding his head slightly. Kagome smiled, bowed, and left with Rin. Trying to make sure they got everything done before her class. Everything was about her class lately. And quite frankly Kagome noticed how much this thing was to her for her to be fretting about some classes just so she could go to some snooty party.

Once they got to the room Kagome asked Rin what she wanted to do.

"I want to watch you Kagome-Sama!"

"Ok, but it'll be boring so bring some paper and a pen to draw or practice writing. Oh, and your doll too if you feel like playing."

"Ok." Rin smiled as she headed over and got some paper and a pen. Of course her doll too. Kagome giggled slightly when she felt something jump onto her shoulder. She patted Suzu on the head, explaining Suzu would have to watch Rin. Not too soon after Kaogme finished explaining a knock at the door was heard.

"Hai? Oh, come in Etsu." Kagome added the second part when she remembered it obviously had to be Etsu considering she was supposed to come.

Etsu opened the door and smiled kindly and warmly at Rin and then Kagome.

"Time for your class!"

Kagome smiled back. Kagome then nodded showing Etsu her understanding.

"Rin will be joining us."

"That is fine. Sesshomaru-Sama has told me to start today with some easy components of the Tea Ceremony. You will only be learning pretty much the basics. This should take the rest of the week. The classes will last from one to four. If you finish what your supposed to learn in one day you will either learn more or take time off, it's your choice. Once you're finished and have completed everything correctly there will be a test for the Tea Ceremony and then others for the other subjects."

"Good enough, so we shall be off now?"

"Hai, we will be going to the dining hall."

Kagome nodded once more and then followed Etsu down the corridors and halls to where the dining hall was. Rin sat in the corner, petting Suzu contently on her lap while watching. Etsu finally turned to Kagome.

"Do you know anything about Tea Ceremony dear?"

"Actually, as surprising as it may be, yes."

"Really?"

"Hai. I have been taking classes since I was young. Since I was five."

"Wow, if you can show me some of what you can do, you just skipped a whole week of classes. And you'll be able to have the rest of the day off after the final test. IF you pass."

"Ok."

So Kagome got to work. Showing Etsu what she knew about the production and types of tea, calligraphy, flower arranging, ceramics, incense and also what she knew about the disciplines and expectations of a host and a guest. Etsu was really surprised at how much Kagome knew considering she supposedly can from a time where there was no need for such knowledge.

"Well it my mother's wish actually. My mother and my grandfather. They always wanted me to be a lady. And beside I had a lot of spare time. I still have a lot to learn though."

"But, you have more then enough knowledge to impress me and even Sesshomaru-Sama. We must go and see him for testing now."

Kagome suddenly got a lump in her throat. She wasn't ready for a test. Sure she'd aced all her tests at home but in front of Sesshomaru she was sure to mess up, even though she didn't know why he mattered. Kagome suddenly felt someone tugging on her kimono. Kagome looked down and saw Rin.

"Good job Kagome-Sama!"

"Thank you Rin." Kagome smiled before ruffling the girls' hair lovingly. The two followed Etsu to Sesshomaru's office door where Etsu knocked on the door. Sesshomaru's voice came from within, sounding slightly confused at why there were people bothering him.

"Come in."

Etsu came in bowed, Kagome and Rin followed in suite.

"What's wrong?" He asked flatly. Like he seriously didn't care even if there was a problem.

"It seems Kagome-Sama has taken classes for the tea ceremony before and is a lot more advanced then I have come to think. I was wondering if you could test her now, if it does not displease my Lord?"

"No, it does not displease me however it does slightly impress me. From your upbringing Kagome I would have thought the word tea ceremony wasn't a real thing."

"Hai Sesshomaru-Sama. It does not seem in my old home we would still have such traditions yet we do. Tradition has withheld throughout history."

"Very well, we shall go to the tea room to give you your test." Sesshomaru got up from his desk and walked passed them. Kagome and Etsu bowed as he passed. Then they all followed him to the tearoom where Kagome had already prepared everything before going to ask Sesshomaru to come down. It was something they had done on their way to his office.

The examination went better then thought by everyone. Kagome went above and beyond Sesshomaru's expectations as she had for Etsu. Kagome had done everything right. When they finished Kagome got up and bowed, she felt so proud of herself. Everyone seemed so happy for her. Rin was cheering and Etsu was smiling. Sesshomaru didn't seem like he cared though.

"Very well then. You may either have the rest of the week including today off or you may continue your studies. It is your choice."

Kagome grinned and turned to Etsu.

"May I study more?"

"If it is what you wish…"

"Oh, yes!"

Kagome wanted to know everything in time for the party, the longer she could study and review would help her during the party. Sesshomaru went back to his office and Etsu lead them to a new room where there was a desk.

"We were supposed to study in Sesshomaru's study while he was away at the party's at the end of the weeks, but I guess we should get going right away shouldn't we?"

"Of course! I don't mind. Rin, there's a chair over there. Please wait patiently."

"Hai Kagome-Sama!"

So Kagome spent the rest of the afternoon trying to study the Taiyoukai. They're lands, their appearance, and their history. Kagome sighed when Etsu finally said it was the end. It was practically impossible. She had barely gotten through the Northern lords history, let alone even start on the next Lord. She was kind of glad that she chose to continue study.

"Well I must be off to start setting the table and I'm sure you have to get yourself as well as Rin ready."

Etsu said as she left the girls in front of Kagome's door. Kyoko had been waiting for Kagome to come back and took Kagome into her room where she had drawn a bath. Kagome quickly got in, quickly bathed, and then go out and into her black kimono with white embroidery. Kagome certainly loved the black kimonos a lot better then the others.

Something about the color black had always allured her.

As they walked to the dining hall, it became evident that that day had been hard for Kagome as she was tiered. Why shouldn't she be? She had just gone through a major nerve racking test and worst of all it was in front of Sesshomaru, the pressure added up. And then Kagome had decided to study some more. And history had never been a strong subject for Kagome in fact she thought she'd never need history again. She was living it!

Kagome and Rin entered the room and the food started to be served. Kagome had always been fascinated at how much food their was and how it was so strange but tasted so good.

Today was different. Sesshomaru had finished eating early and started to talk to Kagome.

"Kagome-san you seem tiered. To reward you for your knowledge of the tea ceremony and passing the test may I offer you a day off tommorow? I can get Kyoko to watch Rin while you may go anywhere on the terrace."

Kagome eyes lit up, as much as they could after how tiered she was. Sure before she said she wanted to learn but that was before the history.

"Domo Arigatou Sesshomaru-Sama!"

Rin frowned. She loved to be with Kagome but she had to admit, Kagome did look really tiered. Maybe Kagome could use a day off?

"Then it's settled. After breakfast you may spend tommorow however you please, while staying on the terrace. Is that understood?"

"Hai my Lord."

Kagome smiled and then finished eating. For the first time ever she finished the same time as Rin. Normally Rin would eat slower then Kagome so Kagome would have to wait. But then again Sesshomaru seemed to eat slowly too. Not to mention Jaken. Who was probably the slowest in Japan's history. He was normally left to eat while everyone went off and did their own things. Kagome finally finished and headed upstairs happily. Knowing that tommorow she'd be able to rest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: I rock! Oh yah! W00t! Anyways I can't really think of anything else to say. Remember, the next chapter is being posted tommorow!


	13. Astonishments

Authors note: I DON'T OWN Inu-Yasha! If you think I do you are odd.

I have to finish this chapter by Wednesday! Yay! Ok here's the deal. I was thinking that I'm not descriptive enough and that we have to review what's going on. So what did I do? I gave Kagome a day off to reflect and look around. Aren't I SMART? Ok. Just had to get that out…

**o0Japanese Words0o**

Konnichiwa- a greeting that can be said anytime of the day.

**o0Review Corner0o**

TabbyKit – 1. You'll have to find out but I think this chapter will give it away. 2. I'm going to talk about him soon enough. 3. It's coming **scary smile**

That Other Girl – lol, I know it was. Thank you.

Egyptian Pristess Jasmine- I know I do…lol joking joking. I know, I love history! About the only subject I'm not failing at the moment.

Shezel – OMG THANK YOU! That's what I have been TRYING to DO! SO HARD! Keeping Sesshy in tact with his personality is harder then you'd think.

DarkAngelBabe – Your welcome, just to keep everything clear. Oh and by the way, he also does have an outdoor spring, which will come up later on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 13: So Close

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome woke up and looked outside. The normal warming sun that usually greeted her was clouded over. Kagome sighed. Not the perfect begging to her day off. She turned to her clock, it was 6:30. Kagome sighed as she went on her back and stared at the ceiling. She let out a slight cry when she felt something jump on the bed that nearly made her jump. She looked up to see it was only Suzu. Kagome grinned and picked up the small neko demon and started to pat her on the head.

"It's only you Suzu… You've never done that before… I hardly know you… maybe we should spend the day together! I have the day off and maybe we can get to know each other better, how does that sound?"

Suzu closed her eyes and mewed happily, obviously liking the idea. Kagome smiled and gave Suzu another pat before putting Suzu to the side as she slid out of bed and went to get dressed. Kagome put on the simple black kimono as she normally did. She crept downstairs and feed Suzu before going back to her room.

When Kagome got back upstairs she sat on her bed, waiting for either Kyoko or the time to wake Rin. Knowing it would be Kyoko though.

Soon Kyoko showed up and smiled at Kagome.

"You wake up at 6:30 lately… maybe I should come and check on you earlier now?"

"No, it's ok. Maybe just don't come in the mornings. I more then capable then getting myself ready in the morning."

"I don't know… Sesshomaru-sama might get mad at me."

"It's ok, seriously he doesn't have to know."

"Then I guess it'd be ok then…"

"Yah, so there's nothing else to really do… you can go and do other things I'll be fine."

"Fine then, I'll say good day and be on my way. Have a nice day!"

Kagome smiled as Kyoko bowed and left. Kagome sat around playing with Suzu until it became time to go get Rin out of bed and downstairs. Rin seemed a bit upset about Kagome not being able to spend the day with her but lightened up when Kagome patted her on the head, reassuring her that Kyoko was nice.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

In the dining hall they all sat quietly, eating. When they all finished Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome.

"You're free time starts now. Need I remind you that you have to be on the terrace at all times?"

"I understand my lord."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome began the day by walking around the castle trying to figure out where everything was.

She of course, knew her room. It had everything a deep shade of red. Deep red carpet, walls, blankets and everything. Kagome really loved it.

Rin's room had the same thing going on, except in the color of navy blue. Kagome thought it was a cute room because it had all things a child dreamt of. Toys galore.

Downstairs Kagome would walk down a few halls before entering the dining hall where it had the same motif as her room, except that it was a light red. A bright red.

Once Kagome was done looking around she headed back to her room, sighing heavily. Maybe today wasn't going to be as great as she thought? Once she got to her room Kaogme noticed that the rain had stopped. Kagome couldn't stop herself from smiling when she noticed this. She'd be able to explore the terrace after all!

Kagome quickly picked up Suzu and headed downstairs and outside. Laughing and giggling like a girl as she headed out into the sun. She had never felt so free, in such a long time. She walked around taking notice of all the gardens and the beautiful flowers. Different colors and fragrances touched her nose. Kagome smiled as she bent down and picked up a beautiful purple flower that reminded her of her mother. It smelt like the same perfume her mother used to wear. Her mother, how she missed her. Her mother and her family. Sota, Grandpa, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi… she missed them all and sometimes regretted being turned into a demon, regretted having to work for Sesshomaru.

Sometimes Kagome would miss Inu-Yasha. No matter how much he hurt her she'd still care for him, if not as a lover, as a friend. She sniffed the flower, closing her eyes at the same time to concentrate on the smell. Smell, what did Inu-Yasha smell like? Kagome giggled. Normally he would smell like blood and dirt but when he was clean he smelt like vanilla, a scent she loved, yet wondered how in hell he smelt like vanilla.

Sango, Kagome missed her too. Sango would always be informative when Kagome wasn't feeling too smart at a moment. Which could be quiet often at times. Kagome had always pitied Sango for loosing her brother and father in such a bad way. It only made Kagome hate Naraku more.

Kagome missed Miroku's forwardness; it wasn't always appreciated but was funny at times. Kaogme couldn't believe he still acted like that even though it's so obvious he has feelings for Sango, and Sango for him.

Shippou was cute. Rin reminded Kagome so much of Shippou. Rin and that girl from the village. Kagome could still remember the cute Kitsune who had helped her many a time yet still depended on her.

Kagome finally worked it out that she missed her old life but wouldn't trade her new one for anything in the world. Before she would never have chosen to be a demon. It would never have come to mind. Neither would have working for Sesshomaru. If she had gone on without changing would her plans have worked out? Would she go on and live happily with Inu-Yasha after completing the jewel and killing Naraku? No, it would never have happened because Kikyou would always have been there. And besides, Kagome belonged in the future, not the feudal era.

Kagomes' reverie was interrupted by something new in her presence. Kagome ears twitched, her tail swished cautiously back and fourth. A new scent hit her nose. The smell of woods and cinnamon. Probably the weirdest smell she had ever smelt but always welcomed it. Kagome smiled as she turned around and bowed.

"Konnichiwa Sesshomaru-Sama! Why have you graced me with your presence?"

"Stand." For some reason Sesshomaru's voice seemed gentler, nicer.

Kagome did as she was told and stared at her master, only a foot away from him. He had moved up while she was bowed. Kagome waited for him to answer her question diligently. He didn't have to respond but she would have wished he did.

Sesshomaru was too busy thinking about before. How he had been watching her outside. Acting so carefree… wandering how it felt. To be happy. To not care about anything. He doubted he ever had. He hadn't done a lot of things. Like loved for instance.

Kagome giggled, as her lips grew closer to Sesshomaru's. What were they doing? Kagome didn't know and obviously Sesshomaru HAD to be out of his mind. But who was kissing whom. Did he start to go for her or? BOOM!

Kagome jumped back blushing as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky. The two had been too busy thinking to themselves to think about the growing darkness in the sky. The sun was gone. When Kagome jumped she started to fall back, growing ever so close to a mud puddle. Sesshomaru was about to catch her but it was too late and Kagome fell into the puddle, splashing mud on both him and her. Kagome started to laugh uncontrollably as the young lord stared helplessly, unable to control Kagome. He looked down at her and did not seem amused at how he pants were dirty and it was raining pretty hard and was getting him soaked.

Once Kagome stopped giggling she looked up at the lord who was STILL staring at her apparently waiting for her to stop. Once Kagome stared she could not stop. The white cloth Sesshomaru was wearing was sticking to his shapely body. Kagome blushed and turned away.

"Are you hurt?"

"Uh, nope. Not that I can see. Thank you for your concern my lord."

Kagome looked down at herself. Covered in mud and soaked as was the man by her. Sesshomaru held out a hand and helped Kaogme up. Kagome noticed her kimono had become a bit undone and her cleavage was showing. Kagome flushed a bit more as she tightened her kimono once she stood up.

"Let's get you inside." Sesshomaru said, happy he had finally gotten Kagome calmed down. Kagome nodded obediently and followed Sesshomaru into the house, still blushing. She wondered if Sesshomaru had noticed, that she was staring at him, and if that was why he was staring at her.

As they were walking Kagome had thought about what had just happened, well more like what had almost happened. What was that? Was he about to kiss her? Or was she leading him on? But either way she certainly didn't care, it didn't seem like Sesshomaru did either. Kagome could still clearly remembered how it happened. She was thinking about her old life and Sesshomaru showed up. Kagome remembered how he looked, smelt, his touch when helped her up, everything was lodged into her brain and she'd never forget. That is unless a bigger event happened, though she doubted it. What would a lord/prince want with her? He could get any girl he wanted. Not only was he rich and powerful, but he also had something a lot of guys didn't… a nice body. Kagome was still goggling over it from when she was outside.

Once inside Sesshomaru asked Etsu to get a towel for Kagome. Kagome wondered why he didn't let her just go and change. Kagome thanked Etsu and threw the towel over her head, trying to dry her hair.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome. He remembered how close he had come to kissing Kagome. For someone who used to be a human, she did not look that bad. The rain had made her kimono stick to her body only making her silhouette more curvaceous. Kagome finished drying her hair and passed the towel to Etsu. She stared at Sesshomaru who couldn't stop staring at her. If only he could freeze time and stare at her forever.

"Don't think like that, you are a demon lord and she was a human. Don't disgrace yourself… but…she isn't a human anymore…" Sesshomaru ventured thinking to himself. Kagome was wondering what she should do.

"Come." Sesshomaru calmly said as Kagome's body and face kept protruding his thoughts. Kagome calmly followed Sesshomaru down the hall, a hall she'd never been down before. Kagome had no idea where they were going. Sesshomaru finally reached a door and opened it. It was a beautiful room. Another red room but this one was bigger, more elegant. This one had a couch at the end of the probably triple king sized bed and it faced a fireplace. Sesshomaru threw off his shirt and disappeared into another room Kagome guessed was a bathroom. Probably bigger then her room and bathroom put together. The soft covers on his bed were inviting. Sesshomaru came back with a towel around his neck.

"Since I knew you were looking around the room, I went out to show my room incase there ever is an emergency with Rin and you must get me from my room."

Kagome nodded but scoffed inside. He threw off his shirt and was showing her where his room was… maybe something was going to happen soon? He wished, but so did Kagome. Kagome smiled.

"You may go now."

"Hai. My lord, I shall be seeing you at dinner?"

"Hai."

Kagome nodded, bowed and left, Sesshomaru had noticed how the small neko demon had followed Kagome loyally through all of it. Sesshomaru silently retreated to sitting on his big bed trying to dry himself off, soon taking off his muddy pants and putting on a clean pair. Today was a bit much, for this demon lord.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: Didn't that rock? SO much fluff SO much! Yay! Sorry if it's a bit short (just a bit) I had a concert today and so I had limited time.


	14. Etiquette class can be a pain in the Ass

Authors note: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Ok, I know the thoughts of lemon have come up and I will be addressing this in the review corner too but… there will not be any lemon. Though they may do it I won't actually post that part, it'll kind of fade out then fade back in later on. I would if I was older, but I'm 13 so it's out of the question. It will have a more mature theme, but no lemon. Oh and about yesterday I kind of was out of it, I was SO tiered when I even added that part so if it was unappreciated just tell me and I can take it out… but everyone seems to like it. I am SO glad I got SO many reviews! Thank you, all of you! And more fluffs this chapter.

**o0Japanese Words0o**

None

**o0Review Corner0o**

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I got so many and I thank you SO much.

Rayoko – I promise when I get the time I'll read you're fan-fiction for sure!

Egyptian Pristess Jasmine – lol, I personally love thunderstorms and I had a vision of this happen and so it did!

Sweetlilbee – Yah I know, well the next chapter or the one after that will be THE chapter, the chapter of the special occasion…oooohhh!

TabbyKit – I didn't really think that was a cliffy…Creepy grin

Shezel – Wow if I REALLY stopped there it would have been a real killer cliffy.

Lady of Sesshomaru – Yeah they will, but I won't actually document it. Like I'll fade into it then when they are going to do it I leave, then come back later on.

Silverdragondemon – Well, it's coming next chapter!

Stuff – That was considered lemon?

HermoineDraco – I know you're obsessed with the grammar thing and I'm so sorry you had to read that lol. But don't worry I looked over it and fixed those things up.

Mooshy – Yes, it was great. It's going to be on free cable! Yuppie!

DarkPirate-510 – Of course I'll try and post it on time. And it will, don't worry… it will.

Pink Sakura – Yah think? Lol, I'd seriously love to see that though…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 14: The Forbidden Dance

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome quickly went to her room and noticed Kyoko had already drawn a bath.

"Etsu must have told her…" Kagome murmured to herself.

Kagome shrugged and entered the bath closing her eyes and letting the warmth surround her. She smiled remembering what had happened. She totally liked Sesshomaru and she noticed it. Maybe Sesshomaru liked her?

"It would be so cool if he did." Kagome answered her question out loud.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru went, took a bath and put on clean clothes. He wanted to go relax in his private hot spring but remembered how it was raining. He sighed and continued to dry his hair with a towel. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something pink glitter near the door.

"What's this?"

Sesshomaru walked over and picked up the broken necklace with a part of a broken pink jewel on it.

"Jewel shards of the sacred Shikon No Tama. It must have broken when Kagome fell and finally fell off when she came into my room."

Sesshomaru's fingers played at the jewel with his fingers.

"How could such a small thing bring so much power? My brother thinks by using this he could become a full demon. I pity him, for he can never become a full demon. I wouldn't think twice about not using this. It can't make me any stronger then I already am."

Sesshomaru would never use the Shikon No Tama. He had all he wanted, well except one thing. A small grin played on Sesshomaru's lips.

"I guess I must give this back to Kagome, it does after all belong to her."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome got out of the tub and started to dry herself off. She then remembered she left her kimono in the closet. She shrugged and wrapped her towel around her tightly. As soon as she opened the bathroom door she heard a knock at the door. Guessing it was Kyoko Kagome made her way over and opened the door to see Sesshomaru. Kagome flushed and tried to scream but it only came out as a squeak. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and blushed, only a tiny, tiny bit though. He knew he was blushing slightly but he came to think that Kagome wouldn't even be able to see it.

Once Kagome calmed down she tried to act mature about the situation at hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wasn't expecting you… what brings you to my room?"

When Kagome was talking to him she stared at the floor. Well at least she was wearing a towel, which she now clung on to for dear life, to make sure it didn't fall.

Sesshomaru hesitated a bit wondering if it was a good time but then held out his right hand, which held the broken necklace.

"You dropped this in my room. I think it broke when you fell but only came off when you got to my room. You ought to take better care you're things."

Kagome nodded and raised an eyebrow. He was lecturing her on to take better care of her things? Who was he? Her mother? Kagome left her right hand to hold on to the towel as she used the left one to slowly take the necklace into her own hand.

"Domo Arigato Sesshomaru-Sama."

"Your welcome, I shall be seeing you at dinner?"

"Yes my Lord."

Kagome bowed her head slightly as Sesshomaru left. Kagome noticed she was still blushing. She closed the door and ran to her closet, grabbing her black and silver kimono and heading back into the bathroom to retreat.

As soon as she entered the bathroom Kagome closed the door and heaved a sigh of relief. She thought she was going to die a few moments ago. Sure Inu-Yasha had seen her in much less then a towel a few times, but this was different. This was Sesshomaru she was talking about. Not a man whom she had liked for what seemed like forever, and that she knew liked her. Thinking about that, it still didn't make it right, it just made it, less embarrassing. Kagome put on the kimono and started to comb her hair. She looked down at the Shikon No Tama, which nearly calmed her fully. Once she put her hair up she grabbed the jewel pieces and looked down at them.

"He gave them back…without resistance… Others would have kept it for themselves. He must be really sure about his powers." Kagome mumbled to herself while fixing and putting on the necklace. "I don't blame him though, he's really strong even without it."

Kagome patted the jewel shards with her right hand.

"Sesshomaru was right, I ought to be more careful with this." Kagome closed her eyes tightly and started to cry.

"I want to find the rest of the jewel shards, I want to kill Naraku… I want Inu-Yasha to protect me, and lecture me. I want Sango to be there and help me, Shippou to depend on. Miroku with some protecting… why is it that nothing seems real anymore? Why can't I believe what is, is what is to be forever. Why can't I accept it? "

Kagome only cried harder. She wanted a pair of arms to be around her, she wanted someone to wipe away her tears, someone to care about her. She was alone and she didn't like it. She loved Inu-Yasha, not the way that she did before. She didn't care if he was with Kikyou she missed her friend, her best friend. She couldn't go back now; Sesshomaru was right before, about him owning her. They had an invisible contract.

Kagome cried for a bit longer before deciding she had to smile and forget.

"Wait a minuet…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Flashback

0o0o0o0o0o0

"…A lot of the higher ranked Youkai and the leaders of the lesser Youkai show up to each of the four occasions. Family of the Taiyoukai's are always invited to their own celebration and the family members who are coming are asked to bring friends to help celebrate…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Flashback

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was remembering the time when Sesshomaru asked her to the party or whatever it was.

"Family of the Taiyoukai's are always invited to their own celebration and the family members who are coming are asked to bring friends to help celebrate… Inu-Yasha might be there!"

Kagome smiled and patted herself on the back for remembering. But what if Inu-Yasha didn't go… what if he… didn't go to his brother's party? Kagome sighed, there was always that option for Inu-Yasha. And also it said friends of the family member. Would he bring Kikyou? Would he bring the others? Kagome started to get excited. She had cheered up fully.

Soon Kagome headed downstairs and into the dinning hall. Content about what she had just discovered. She sat and ate peacefully. Sesshomaru stared at her at the end of dinner but Kagome didn't notice, she was happy doing what she was, daydreaming of the coming party.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Over the next few weeks Kagome learnt what she needed to; and Sesshomaru would go off to parties on Sundays. Kagome of course would also take care of Rin. Kagome passed all the tests and it finally became a few days before the party week. Kagome had two more subjects to learn which were waited till the last minuet because they were considered the easiest subjects, ballroom dancing and etiquette. Of course these weren't things Kagome could learn from Etsu. No, she'd have to learn them both from Sesshomaru.

The beat started with people playing in a band. Kagome recognized the beat as a waltz. They were to start with dancing which tied in with etiquette. Kagome bowed and Sesshomaru held out his hand. Kagome put her hand in his and a shiver went down her spine when his free arm went on her waist. For some reason Kagome blushed a little. Sesshomaru noticed and seemed amused by it. A smile was at Kagome's lips as they started to dance around, keeping in perfect rhythm. Just as soon as it had started the song ended, making Kagome yearn for another dance.

"I didn't know you could dance Kagome, that was very good, for someone who used to be a human."

"Thank you, you yourself were just as good Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said with some playfulness. They had definitely grown closer since that day they nearly kissed. It wasn't so much obvious as it was slowly creeping up.

Soon the violin stroke up once again. Without hesitation Sesshomaru took Kagome into the tango, the forbidden dance. Kagome was confused but conformed, trying to keep up but soon relaxed and flowed along with Sesshomaru as though they were one. She just kept eagerly following his lead.

'Why didn't he tell me we were going to start another dance?' Kagome asked her self in her mind. She finally figured that he was testing her, she, of course, needed to be the best. She of course would be The Western Lord's escort so she would have to be the best there.

Soon the music slowed and Sesshomaru dipped Kagome pretty low. Kagome was so surprised. His face was so close to hers… Sesshomaru leaned closer as did Kagome. It was kind of like a peck, an odd kiss before Kagome pulled back slightly causing Sesshomaru to also stop and stare at her as they were still dipped. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru stared at her for just a moment before going into a more passionate kiss.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's pitiful cry could be heard coming down the hall.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, as did Sesshomaru's and both their eyes turned to where the toad was coming from. Jaken gasped when he saw them. Kagome blushed, and before she could do anything Sesshomaru practically dropped her from the surprise that was Jaken; but he promptly grabbed her before she hit the ground. Sesshomaru pulled himself and Kagome up and Kagome stayed in his embrace, clinging to him with both of her hands side by side on his chest. Kagome was silently pleading in her head with God to make the awkward silence stopped. Her eyes darted from Sesshomaru to Jaken. Sesshomaru seemed pissed in his own not-really-showing-it way that he had lost control over the situation. But still he kept his cool, like always.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru drawled out coldly.

Kagome's eyes darted back to Jaken who had finally picked his mouth off the floor. Jaken gulped before talking.

"An hour to dinner my Lord." Jaken's voice squeaked.

'Oh come on.' Kagome thought silently to herself. 'It's not like you didn't see this coming you stupid toad.'

"Very well, you are excused Jaken."

Kagome smelt salty tears as Jaken walked away sadly. He was crying. Kagome actually thought it was amusing and stupid at the same time. Why should Jaken care about what his master does? Once Jaken was out of sight Sesshomaru turned to Kagome as though nothing before had happened.

"You may go to you're room now and get ready for dinner. You have passed the test. Tommorow we shall continue with etiquette for the occasion. Am I understood?"

"Yes my Lord." Kagome muttered as she reluctantly went out of Sesshomaru's embrace.

Kagome was still shook up about what had just happened. She was still obviously blushing. Kagome scolded herself for this as she left. How could he act like nothing had happened? They had kissed for the first time and he acted like nothing happened. Kagome had to admit Sesshomaru was a good kisser. She had never felt so happy. The nicest thing was, that she had never felt safer or happier in anyone else's arms. When she was close to Sesshomaru, she couldn't help but feel that way. Kagome blushed again and closed her eyes as she gushed.

"I guess… I love Sesshomaru!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"But she's a human my Lord."

"She isn't a human Jaken. You and I both know that. She's a Neko Demon."

"Exactly, a cat. You're a dog demon."

"I don't care."

"But…"

"Jaken, I have made up my mind. Who do you think you are telling me what I can and can't do."

"I…"

"No Jaken, I am taking Kagome to the occasion wither you like it or not. I do not need you're consent for anything. Is that understood? And you shall no longer make any rude comments about Kagome. You shall call her Kagome-sama, as you should. Is this all understood?"

"Yes my Lord. Whatever you say. I was only trying to help you."

"I don't need you or you're help. I only keep you around as one of my father's last wishes. Learn you're place."

Sesshomaru stood up from the chair in his office and stalked away. Ignoring the crying demon in the chair that sat across from his desk.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome reached the dinning hall with Rin Sesshomaru was there like usual except Jaken wasn't, which was unusual. Kagome sat herself down before asking what had been bugging her. Not what had happened before, she was trying to stay cool like Sesshomaru was about it. She was thinking about Jaken.

"My Lord, may I ask where Jaken is?"

"He will not be joining us for dinner tonight. He's had some extra work given to him though he should be here for breakfast."

Kagome nodded, no one was complaining. Nobody really liked Jaken anyways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note: You HAVE to admit that was SUCH a cute chapter! Seriously, I was like, in awe. I got my Halloween costume. I'm being a punk kitty. Two things I'm not. Lol. Well anyways I've got one of my kitty's here playing with my cat ears. He's going to crush the keyboard any moment. Well, Laters! Oh and I may post the next chapter on Friday, sorry for the inconvenience this may cause some of you. But check Thursday anyways, just in case. Oh, and one more thing, even if you read both please review both because I want to know what you think of this chapter.

Quote of the Chapter 

I noticed I haven't done this the past few chapters and I just remembered so here it is.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's pitiful cry could be heard coming down the hall.

(OMG where that is you totally get the wrong impression when you first read the Oh Lord Sesshomaru part. When I was proofreading the chapter I was laughing so hard when I saw this but decided to keep it as is. XD)


	15. So Close

Authors note: Still don't own Inu-Yasha

It's Monday and I'm STILL surprised at how many reviews there are. I'm SO happy. I can't even begin to describe. Remember to review Tuesday's chapter as well as today's! Thank-Yuh! Oh my GOSH! THIS CHAPTER IS SO FLUFFY! You are going to LOVE it! I got this AWSOME idea, but I'll have to up the rating a notch. No lemon, but violence, it is a good idea and works out great so that's what I'm doing. There's only one part with the violence. If you're wondering why that deserves to up the rating is because it's going to be explicit and tell all so I might mark it for people who don't like that kind of stuff.

**o0Japanese Words0o**

It was pointed out that some of the info I put was wrong; I should have double looked my info. If you're wondering where I got it from it was from male being of higher status  
San- A Female being of higher status  
Chan- a female friend or companion (You spelt friend wrong just to point it out so you're not perfect either!)  
Kun- A Male friend or companion. (It's friend not friend)

**o0Review Corner0o**

Miomi Neko – You weren't first but your reviews stood out. At first I was offended but then I realized you are trying to help me so I thank you. I believe we have quite a few things to address. About the soul thing… eh-heh I have to admit I miss things like that, and plus my friend said it was wrong when I showed her it so I apologize. About the InuxKik thing, I needed something to get Kagome really pissed off. Kagome, Sango and Sakura thing, it happens to me all the time and I should be able to catch them by now, thank you. And don't keep going on about souls because still no ones perfect. I'm not sure of you're age but I'm sure of mine. And excuse me but I don't have ANY Japanese friends so I wouldn't know that for sure. I go by what other people have put in fan-fictions and what I have looked up. I got some of the information from and I seemed to believe this would be a reliable source. I am sorry. And in no way in this whole response was I trying to be sarcastic and or rude, thank you. Oh yah, anime, I am not really able to get a wide variety of anime shows but I will list the ones I have seen: The Slayers (Funny), Sailor Moon (long time ago), Pokemon (XD), Hamtaro (I must admit cute), Inu-Yasha (speaks for it self), Corrector Yui (Pretty good), Card Captors (It's OK), Cowboy Bebop (just the movie but it was funny) And I mostly read manga but I haven't read that many either: Ah My Goddess (Funny as hell), Tokyo Mew Mew (Was obsessed for a couple weeks), Ranma ½(Not one of my favs), Marmalade Boy(Really good) and that's about it.

HermoineDraco - Don't worry, this chapter extra long and extra fluffy.

The Other Girl – Chapter 14 is out if you haven't noticed, it was kinda messed yesterday. Sorry about the intrude protrude, was kinda zoned out lol. Oh my god you just wait till next chapter, everyone is going to be surprised.

TabbyKit – I don't think Kikyou is going but that'll be explained why and stuff next chapter. Eh-heh, it's going to be hilarious just you wait and see.

Shezel – Yup, Poor Jaken, humor and romance, my two fav things!

Ladyofthedragons1 – lol

Rikku542 – Well your gonna LOVE this chapter for sure!

The Other Girl – That was a good part wasn't it?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 14: Catch Up and Kiss Her

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was eating breakfast, still thinking about the day before; about the kiss. It was all so sweet. Maybe Sesshomaru did like her. The kiss had to mean something. He wouldn't just kiss her out of the blue…

"Kagome?"

"Hunh?"

Kagome snapped out of her reverie and focused on the person calling her name. She blushed slightly when she noticed it was Sesshomaru. He must think she was a total idiot.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru… I was thinking about…" Kagome was about to tell him and remind him of the kiss but stopped herself because she knew better. "Of breakfast, it was a really good meal!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked down on his plate. There was nothing left but he still remembered the breakfast being the same thing it always was, bacon, sausage, and lamb, a demon's breakfast. He grinned inwardly. She was lying, he could tell from the way she responded so quickly and it was also in her scent. Even though he never liked being lied to he considered this a special thing. He knew she was thinking about yesterday. Just the look in her eyes and the way she reacted was enough to tell him. He couldn't blame her though.

He had also caught himself thinking about that very moment. He remembered how graceful Kagome was. He got so caught up, by her scent, of roses, fresh roses, and Kagome being so close. It was driving him wild. He just had to kiss her, at that moment it didn't seem like the rest of the world mattered, like it didn't matter even if she was human or if he was the Lord of the Western lands, Lord Sesshomaru. It all didn't matter. In that world there weren't demons and humans, just things that were. But there were only two things in that world, which were Kagome and Sesshomaru. And then he got the chance when he dipped her. It was the perfect opportunity. And so he did. But when he felt Kagome pull away a bit he had swiftly also pulled away a bit. Sesshomaru had silently scolded himself for being such a fool before Kagome pulled him back down into a deeper kiss.

And then of course Jaken had to ruin it all. Sesshomaru had gotten mad that he was interrupted and that suddenly he had lost control of the whole situation. He was however; kind of pleased as Kagome clung to his chest, Sesshomaru smelt slight fear and embarrassment, that and the roses.

Afterward Sesshomaru had to deal with Jaken. Jaken kept ranting on and on how Kagome used to be a human but Sesshomaru didn't really care like usual. He didn't care about anything normally. Not before, not ever. He didn't care about anything but himself before. But now was different. Things changed like things do. He now not only cared for himself, but also for Kagome. But how could such a great lord even so much as fall for a woman? The same way a truly great father could have.

"You may head upstairs and get Rin ready with Kyoko. We have etiquette classes in my office."

"Hai. Rin?" Rin nodded and got up when Kagome pulled out her chair.

Etiquette classes, that's what they were called. But now she would be learning actual etiquette needed to be known as an escort of a lord at this special occasion. There was quit a bit to known but it was easy to comprehend. Plus, Kagome knew a lot already.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome got through etiquette class like a breeze, but now the final test. The dress rehearsal. It was all up to her now, except a few guiding words from Sesshomaru, so really she wasn't totally alone. They stood near the door to the grand stairs where the huge main room stood. It was magnificent with golden chandeliers, marble floor, and roof high windows; with maroon curtains. The roof was as high as the castle went, two floors. It was quit a sight. Things were being set up for the party. A huge large Table was at one side of the room with chairs all around. Straight ahead was a place for the Lord to sit with his Escort, very elegant and big chairs mind you. And the orchestra was placed to the right side of it, as on the left side was the table. The rest of the space was for dancing. And there was quit a bit of space still free for dancing. Soon Jaken walked up to her grimly.

"What's you're last name?"

"Higurashi…"

Kagome was kind of shocked that she loved a guy who didn't even know her full name. She shrugged it off and turned to smile at Sesshomaru for no apparent reason. Sesshomaru was tempted to smile but didn't. Kagome had a nice smile. She never smiled for no reason Sesshomaru had noted. She wouldn't fake a smile. She couldn't. She was happy at that very moment. And she could never fake that.

"Ok…" Jaken murmured.

"That would be Yes Kagome-Sama wouldn't it Jaken?" Sesshomaru patiently reminded. Jaken started to panic and spoke quickly.

"Yes my Lord!" He turned to Kagome. "Yes Kagome-Sama." Kagome was surprised she blushed a bit and hesitated before speaking.

"It's not really… necessary."

"Yes it is."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru and he stared back. Kagome broke away from his two golden pools before staring down at her feet. Sesshomaru looked forward as Kagome fumbled to put her arm around the one Sesshomaru was holding out. Once she got her arm around his he pulled his arm down pulling Kagome closer. Kagome put her other hand on his arm.

And so Jaken mocked calling out Lords names and their mates or escorts. At the end he finally called out Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"And finally, may I present to you, His Lordship, Lord of the Western Lords, Lord Sesshomaru. And escorting him will be Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and he nodded. They walked together to where Jaken stood. The top of the stairs in the middle.

"Now, we kiss then head down and people will be lined up and will applaud as we go and sit on the chairs down there? Understood?"

"I guess so."

Kagome was nervous. She had to kiss him again. But this time she was worried it would mean nothing considering it was obligated. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's arms go around her waist so she clung to his chest like she had when Jaken unexpectedly saw them. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru was already leaning down and so she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Kagome was only expecting a peck and was surprised when she felt Sesshomaru's tongue tapping at her lips. Kagome obediently separated her lips and let Sesshomaru's tongue enter her mouth. It seemed like forever and that they were both taking their time but neither of them seemed to mind. They both pulled away when they heard an "Ahem!" Behind them. They both looked towards Jaken and saw him impatiently tapping his foot. Sesshomaru gave him a cold stare before holding out his arm again and Kagome took it happily.

The too walked, syncopated, graceful, elegant, sophisticated and superior. It seemed as though Kagome had always been a lady and a demon. Like she had no flaws. They went and sat. Soon Sesshomaru got up and held out a hand for Kagome. She put her hand in his and rose unquestioningly, having complete faith in Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru asked her to dance and so the musicians started to play. Kagome was startled because she hadn't noticed the musicians were even there. Sesshomaru whisked Kagome off onto the dance floor. Going from the waltz, tango, foxtrot and anything else Sesshomaru could throw at her. Kagome did them all with ease, but soon became tiered at all the work. It was a breeze for Sesshomaru but Kagome had to add a little something extra to make her better. Finally Sesshomaru nodded his head and a slow tempo started up. Kagome was so happy she knew she'd need to thank the band latter on.

Kagome dutifully put her arms around Sesshomaru's neck while Sesshomaru put his arms at her hips. Kagome lazily laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest, not having a care in the world. She didn't care if the sky started to fall it wouldn't matter because she was in Sesshomaru's arms. They swayed with the beat and Sesshomaru started to whisper in her ear.

"You did very good Kagome. You will do just fine at the occasion. I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off but you did and you deserve to go to the occasion."

Kagome sighed and nodded slowly closing her eyes and letting the warmth of Sesshomaru's breath continue to tingle the side of her neck.

"Also, tommorow Kyoko will take measurements for you're kimono."

"But I have Kimono's." Kagome protested idly.

"But this one will be special. Just for you, and you only. For special occasions."

Kagome nodded and smiled. Sesshomaru noticed and he too felt like smiling but didn't, knowing all too well that all the servants were watching in awe as was Jaken. Kagome didn't seem to notice.

"One more thing, you must be ready to kiss me any time it's asked for at the occasion."

Kagome eyes opened then closed again as she nuzzled her face deeper into Sesshomaru's chest. She could have fallen asleep right there, curled up in his arms.

"I promise, I wouldn't disappoint you." Kagome mumbled.

Sesshomaru nodded and enjoyed their closeness for the rest of the song. He didn't know what would come of this but he didn't care about the past anymore, or the future. He finally noticed that you can't plan you're whole life out, because you don't know the future. You could never know the future. He had to enjoy the present.

'Oh Kagome…' Sesshomaru thought in his head as he looked down at the girl in his arms. 'What have you done to me?'

All too soon the music stopped and so did Sesshomaru and Kagome. Noticing the cease in movement Kagome opened her eyes and let her hands fall to Sesshomaru's waist. She felt a pair of fingers pull her chin up and she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, seeing no regret of doubt. Sesshomaru left one hand at Kagome's hip and used the other to pull her face up to meet his. He went closer as did she and they kissed for the third time in two days.

Once again something had to interrupt them. This time it was the wild clapping of the servants. Kagome instantly opened her eyes, stared, then blushed. She looked away bringing a hand to her face and burying her face once again in the warmth of Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru seemed pleased at the reaction and nodded them off, telling them to go back to work. Once everyone left Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, her tail swishing back and forth happily and her ears twitching ever-so slightly.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the sides of her arms and held her a few inches away.

"See you at lunch, Kagome-Sama."

And so he went forward and kissed her good bye on her right cheek making Kagome blush even more.

"Hai, see you at lunch, Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome murmured before turning to leave. She left timidly without saying another word.

Sesshomaru still stood in the middle of the dance area.

"See you at lunch… Kagome-Sama…" He mumbled before heading off to his own quarters

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once in Kagome was in her room she was soon bombarded by Kyoko. Kagome was so surprised she nearly fell over.

"Congrats! You two make a perfect couple." Kyoko cried.

"Whoa! Who said anything about couple?"

"Oh come on Kagome you and Sesshomaru are the cutest thing ever. It's so obvious he loves you! He's never been in love before, you must be a very special girl!" Kyoko spoke swiftly.

"Ack! You were there too?"

"Yup, the whole thing! You are a really good dancer by the way!"

"But what about Rin…"

"She played in her room with Suzu."

"You could have gotten in trouble." Kagome scolded but soon gave in. "I'm really tiered Kyoko. Could you please do me a big favor and take care of Rin for the rest of the day? I'm beat. No seriously, I'm taking a bath, going for lunch then taking a nap."

"Will Sesshomaru approve of this?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"I don't know… I'll ask…"

"Of course he will let you, Lady of the Western Lands!"

"Shut-Up!" Kagome said giggling. "Now go and see to Rin, I'll make myself a bath."

Kyoko nodded and giggled.

"Whatever you say, m'Lady."

"Uggg, I give up!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome grabbed her black kimono and headed into the bathroom and started a bath. She soon lowered herself in welcoming the heat with a sigh. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what had just happened. But it was hard to remember, because it was already there. Kagome once again sighed.

"Lady of the Western Lands huh… I could get used to that!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note: I just totally died in bliss and fluff writing this chapter. And I thought the last chapter was fluffy. I hope you absolutely LOVED this chapter as much as I did. Remember, next on the list is… the actual event! W00t!

**o0Quote of the Chapter0o**

'Oh Kagome…' Sesshomaru thought in his head as he looked down at the girl in his arms. 'What have you done to me?'

(I seriously thought this was too cute for words, especially since it came from Sess!)


	16. The Forbidden Dance

Authors note: I don't own Inu-Yasha

I am so mad right now because my computer is being stupid and this is the third time I had to restart my computer while writing the chapter and having to re-do it all. So grr. Also I started today a new school (Monday). Long story short I was failing in the French emersion program so they sent me back to my old school. So along with coping with the new school, work, and the stupid chapter being jinxed there will only be one chapter this week. And that's final. Sorry I am still major-ly peeved because I've been trying to write this chapter ALL weekend and it keeps re-starting. Oh yah and hope you had a nice Halloween! I know I did!

Oo0Japanese Words0oO 

Last time I swear it is! Mrs. Know-it-all knows nothing as I have been informed that info was WRONG! And I was RIGHT! So you aren't confused…

San - Mr. Mrs. Miss., ect. It's used whenever you need to be polite.  
Sama - shows more honor than san  
Dono - the highest honorific you can use it shows the up most honor.  
Chan - for a female friend, someone your close too. It can also be used for little children or between lovers.  
Kun - used for males that are friends

Oo0Review Corner0oO 

Lady Sesshomaru – Yay! I'm glad you liked it! And I'll be sure to do that! cough crazy cough Jks jks.

RavenSilverKat – I guess you're right. I should try. And maybe…I will. Thank you for the encouragement.

TabbyKit- you gotta love me

Dream- Sure thing!

Gaviveww – Oh my gosh! I love you! I try so hard to make it visual. I was having some trouble before but thank you! I guess I'm a bit mature for a 13. I have fun in the creative apartment like I draw, I'm into drama, and I write. In fact I'm trying to write a book after this fiction and I'm going to try and get it published. But I'm getting bad at all the other subjects so everyone thinks I'm stupid. One of the reasons I was dropped out of my school. They thought I was dumb I just didn't try. Your review for chapter 15 made me happy. Thank you so much for the smile!

Egyptian Pristess Jasmine – Sesshomaru tried to hide the fact he had actually fallen in love with Kagome. Yay! You got it! **Smile smile**

Shezel – Sorry, my fault. I'm glad you liked it though!

Foxstar2k2 – Really? THANK YOU!

Tay&Sess – Just read the bottom Authors Note when you're done… eh heh

Blah blah blah blah – THANK YOU! Some know it all told me that those explanations were WRONG and so she said that. Oh yah and sorry bout the adding or else very insulting. Thank you for the heads up! But I won't put it on EVERY one because on some things it doesn't sound right, and plus… it is in English. Lol I know that's not an excuse but forgive me.

Inulvr - lol yah I have a wrong mind so if you didn't get it it's ok. Lol. And yet I still don't want to do lemon… why? Anyways, I'm glad you like it. Make all those KagSess meanies go away!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 16: But He Wouldn't Let Go

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha was thinking to himself the past few weeks since he had seen Kagome. She didn't seem upset anymore. She didn't seem sad or forgotten. She seemed almost happy that she was serving under Sesshomaru, which seemed to Inu-Yasha stupid. He had also been reflecting about how it all happened. Why Kagome was where she was. At the moment he was sitting in a tree near the village where the others were resting and helping Kikyou and Kaede.

"So Kagome was coming to me. She knew Kikyou was alive and that I was going to go with Kikyou. Kagome was willing to put my feelings before hers. She wanted me to be happy. And then I had to blow it all by saying she meant nothing. She meant everything; she was my best friend. Not to mention my only friend at the time. She put up with me I don't know how many times. She supported me through every battle when she wasn't captured…Kagome was supportive, loving, and caring. Always wanting the best for me before herself. I can't believe I never saw this. I guess you really don't know what you got till its go…"

"Inu-Yasha?"

"WHAT!"

"Geez Inu-Yasha! You don't need to get so angry. If anyone should be angry it should be me because I wont be able to see Kagome." Shippou whined.

Miroku brushed the kitsune off of his shoulder and beckoned him to go back to the village.

"Yah, I'm seriously wondering what the maids at this castle look like…and what their kimono's look like."

Inu-Yasha sighed and raised an eyebrow as he jumped down.

"Ok. One, all the maids are going to be demons who won't want anything to do with you and will rip you to shreds if you try something. Two… Sesshomaru's a cold fish. I doubt he'd ever even get an escort for this party let alone a mate."

"I see…"

"So Monk, why did you come to bother me?"

"Well, me and Sango-Chan think it would be best to leave for the castle now as the party date is in two days."

"You're right. I just go have to ask Kikyou if she's coming and then we're off. So you better start packing quickly…"

"We are already packed but Inu-Yasha… Do you think it's a good idea to be inviting Kikyou though? Kagome might get angry, blowup at you and try to do something, cause a scene, and then in the end we all say our prayers when Sesshomaru gets really mad."

"I don't care. I have to bring Kikyou. Did you know if you bring someone along with you you're status is hired? And I need all the heightening of status I can get… because… I'm… a…"

"Hanyou."

"Shut up Monk! Now get outta my way and if you don't we aren't going."

"I'd never get in your way Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha growled sarcastically as he pushed past Miroku. Inu-Yasha ran to a hut in the village that belonged to one of the villagers was being held as they were sick. Kikyou was helping them get better.

"Kikyou!"

Kikyou turned around and made a sound to make Inu-Yasha be quiet. She got up slowly and went to the door where Inu-Yasha was waiting impatiently. Kikyou was completely calm.

"What is it Inu-Yasha?" Kikyou said, a façade in her tone.

"You know how I asked you to come to that special occasion in my brothers honor before?"

"Inu-Yasha for the second time I am not going. I am a miko. This is a demons occasion."

"But Kikyou you are my future mate. And besides Kagome's going to be there, she's a miko! "

"I don't care. Can't you understand that I don't want to go? Anyways, Kagome is a maid so it doesn't matter if she is a miko or not."

"Fine. I'm going now then."

"Bye."

And without a kiss or a hug Kikyou turned around and went back to tending to the sick woman. Inu-Yasha growled as he watched this. He made sure Kikyou would not be able to hear though. 51 years had passed since the last time he was with her. Being dead and 51 years had a big effect on Kikyou. Lately Kikyou had been passive, pessimistic, whiny, and disagreeable. Her and Inu-Yasha did not mix anymore.

Finally Inu-Yasha saw Sango and Miroku loading their stuff on Kirara at the outskirts of the village. Sango turned to Inu-Yasha and smiled as she jumped onto Kirara.

"Hey Inu-Yasha! Ready to go?"

"I sure am!" Inu-Yasha said, smiling back.

"Ok… then lets be off… Inu-Yasha you must lead the way… how far do you think it'll be and how long will it take?" Miroku asked.

"Well… I'm guessing we can take our time and walk. It is pretty far but we are also going to take a rest in a village nearby. Also we might get there early so we can freshen up in the village by the castle until the party."

"Got it." Sango replied while asking Kirara to rise up into the air and the trip began.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I don't get it Kagome-Chan! You have a perfect body!"

"Huh?"

Kagome was getting fitted by Kyoko who was taking measurements. It was the afternoon and the castle was bustling about trying to get ready for the next day.

"Well it's true! Look. All I'm saying is that you have a big bust, nice hips, and a tiny waist."

Kagome giggled in embarrassment. Kagome had come to seriously love having someone around like Kyoko who had the same problems. Kagome's tail swished slowly, making Kyoko laugh.

"Yah know Kagome-Chan… we ought to put your tail on a leash."

Kagome grabbed her tail protectively and made a fake shocked expression.

"My precious tail!"

"Your ears are twitching."

Kagome giggled and touched her ears.

"So they were."

That only made the girls laugh harder. But the laughter soon ceased when a knock at the door could be heard. Kyoko stifled a giggle as Kagome tried to act proper and mature.

"Hai? Please come in!"

The door opened revealing Sesshomaru. Kagome blushed and nearly died of laughter. Maybe Sesshomaru knew it was a fake act? Sesshomaru seemed annoyed and raised an eyebrow. Kagome pressed her lips together and calmed down. Kyoko nearly died when she saw it was Sesshomaru. Kyoko was now on the floor bowing. Not helping the Kaogme giggling situation.

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"I was wondering if Kyoko had the measurements yet. You both have jobs to be doing so you better get back to them. Understood?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama." The two said in unison.

When Kyoko heard the door close she rolled onto her back and sighed a sigh of relief.

"That… was… scary…" Kyoko mentioned, seeming exasperated. Kagome laughed.

"Not really. You get used to it."

"He comes to you're room a lot?" Kyoko asked with a playful look on her face.

"You are so wrong Kyoko. No, but he surprises me ALL the time. Like the time out in the garden, office… he only came to my room once…"

"WHAT!"

"No, not like that. I was taking a bath and then he knocked on the door because my necklace fell off in his room and I didn't know it was him so I went out with just a towel one thinking it was you and…"

"Wait, did you say you were in HIS room? Kagome…"

"No, he wanted to show me where his room was so if anything happened to Rin I could tell him."

"Sure."

"Kyoko!"

"Sorry gotta go… remember? We have jobs to do. Go to Rin."

"But Kyoko, I'm not done talking to…bang"

The door closed behind Kyoko. Kagome laughed and went into the little girls room where Rin was with Suzu. The rest of the day went normally and nothing eventful happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Just a few hours until the party and the castle was bustling. Servants were everywhere making sure everything was perfect. Rin was being watched by Kyoko and Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. Kagome sighed as she watched the party hall come alive with the lights and decorations. She soon felt something tap her on her shoulder. Kagome looked up to see the kind face of Etsu.

"My dear Kagome-Sama. We must get you into your kimono."

Kagome smiled. That was right. She got a new kimono. She thanked Etsu before running off to her room where Kyoko was waiting with a beautiful flowing black kimono with silver cherry blossoms. It was amazing and elegant. Kyoko smiled and helped Kagome put it on. When Kagome saw herself in the mirror she nearly gasped. The reflection was one that Kagome could have sworn was not hers. The Kimono was perfect everywhere. Totally accenting and adding emphasis to her assets, her hips, waist, and breasts. There was a cut from mid thigh down. There were still the big long sleeves, but there were pieces taken away so that from the end of her shoulder to the middle of the upper part of her arm there was no cloth, exposing creamy milky skin. The obi was just as pleasing to the eye as it was big and black.

"Kyoko… you must have spent forever on this!"

"Yah well, hey, it was for you Kagome!"

"THANK YOU!" Kagome cried as she ran over and hugged her friend. She was starting to cry tiny droplets and she laughed at herself for crying for such a stupid reason.

"It was nothing. Now Kagome. Time for your hair and makeup."

Kagome nodded and sat obediently as Kyoko sat her down and pulled her hair up in a bun but left the pink streaks dangling out. For makeup Kyoko tried to make Kagome even more beautiful by putting as least amount of make-up possible. Some eyeliner, light pink eye shadow, and some mascara. Kagome got up when Kyoko was done and looked in the mirror. Kaogme could hardly tell it was her once again.

"It's so great, I can't believe I have such good friends like you Kyoko."

"Once again, it was nothing." Kyoko said throwing her hands up in the air in her defense. There was a knock at the door.

"Hai, come in."

Kyoko thought it was Sesshomaru and went down to bow but when the door exposed Etsu she quickly got up, causing Kagome to giggle.

"Kagome are you done?"

"Yes."

"Sesshomaru would like to see you in his room."

Kagome nodded and said thank you before turning to Kyoko who winked at her and pushed Kagome forward a bit.

"Go on. You don't want to keep him waiting."

"I guess I wouldn't." Kagome agreed before heading out the door and into the hallway.

She was nearly knocked over by a servant who was running around in a rush. No one really noticed Kagome as they had their own problems, like the party in an hour's time. Kagome actually heard someone say people were starting to arrive.

Once Kagome finally reached Sesshomaru's room door she hesitated before knocking. What if this was the wrong room and she was embarrassed? Once she heard a 'come in' she was comforted but her comfort was soon replaced by fears of total rejection. What if Sesshomaru didn't approve her appearance? Would he… in a way… dump her? She slowly opened the door, Sesshomaru who was in front of a mirror checking his armor. He turned to her and she bowed.

"You called for me my Lord?"

"Yes, get up and come here."

Kagome nodded and stood up. She headed over to the spot where Sesshomaru was. He stared at her for a bit. She had surprised him. Never had he seen a demon or human ever look so elegant, even with hardly and make up on.

"Stay here."

Kagome had blushed slightly when she felt Sesshomaru gazing at her. Did he approve? Soon Sesshomaru appeared again but this time with something in his hand. Kagome stared at his hand.

"This is for you."

Sesshomaru opened his hand to reveal a beautiful jade necklace with diamonds encrusted on the rest of the necklace. Kagome gasped at the expensive gift and nearly fainted.

"For… for me?"

"Who else?"

"Well… I just wouldn't expect such an extravagant gift from you!"

"You are escorting me to this occasion and I would never expect my escort to not being wearing nice jewelry… here, let me help you put it on."

Kagome nodded, turned around and faced the mirror that was behind her. She watched as Sesshomaru's hands slipped the necklace around her neck. She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck as he fixed the clasp on the back. Kagome looked down at the necklace pendant of jade, which rested near her cleavage. Kagome could smell something new in Sesshomaru's scent but she didn't know what it was considering she had never smelt it before. She quickly turned around and managed a 'thank you Sess…' before Sesshomaru grabbed her at the sides of her arms and began to kiss her. Kagome resisted a bit because she was caught off guard but Sesshomaru didn't let go this time. Quickly Kagome stopped resisting and kissed him back just as fervently. Soon Kagome wriggled her arms free and put them around Sesshomaru's neck pulling her deeper into the kiss and driving Sesshomaru insane. His hands went to her waist moving ever so slowly downward, and his lips to her neck making Kagome moan slightly. As though in the most inappropriate time there was a knock at the door. Sesshomaru let out a low growl of displeasure, as he stood upright and walked away from Kagome to the door. Kagome was still standing there in disbelief at what had just happened.

Sesshomaru opened the door and saw Jaken.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru said sounding quiet annoyed.

"My Lord, it is nearly time for you to be introduced."

"Fine." Sesshomaru turned around to Kaogme who had now turned and was staring calmly at the door where Sesshomaru stood. "Kagome? I guess we should get going."

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama."

Kagome had finally snapped out of her daze and was acting calm, cool and collected. Just the way Sesshomaru would want her to act. She was smiling as she went over to Sesshomaru's side.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: I unno… but they almost got it on…lol. Oh my gosh I was like; I hope they don't hate me for this. So if you like it say so on the review, then there can be more of it…maybe even lemon if enough of you want it. But seriously… ONLY if you want it. OK? Ok. Oh yah, I'm evil and stressed so only one chapter this week. Sorry chaps!


	17. Catch Up and Kiss Her

Authors Note: Don't own Inu-Tachi

Ok the lemon thing, everyone's telling me I should do what I feel comfortable doing so I decided. There is not going to be a love scene considering I don't feel all that right considering all my friends are reading this story and that's just odd for me, lol VERONICA! BUT there will be a kinda fade out and fade in thing going on, I promise, will not go higher then PG 13. Ok with everyone? And the moment you have all been waiting for… TA-DA! The partay. It's going to be F-U-N!

o0Japanese Words0o 

None

o0Review Corner0o 

To every one who commented on the previous problem with Kirara and Suzu, it's been fixed. I don't know what I was thinking.

Lady of Sesshomaru – Lol, I know, I loved it! And of course more kissing…fluffers

ArayaDragonMistress – I'm glad you started to read it. I hope you enjoy the rest!

Swimchic – LMAO, no they gotta take it slow so I can piss you guys off, lol. I love the Inu-Baka comparison.

Suriko song – Thanks for the info… I'll try that!

WaterGodess – I LOVE stories like that! I'll go as fast as I can…

Shezel – LMAO, fine, you can be the one to pour water on them… and be the one ripped to shreds by them…

Kouga's –Kitty – Of course it's gonna be a great kiss.

Reiko – Yup, it always has to be Jaken hunh…just hope he doesn't show up when they tryin to get busy… evil grin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 17: Presenting…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome glanced up nervously at Sesshomaru as they headed down the hall. Sesshomaru was once more calm and cool, nothing like back in the room.

Sesshomaru kept walking. Trying to figure out how Kagome had gotten him to snap. He had never lost control before the way he had back there. There were a lot of factors that led to his actions. Her scent, she was in heat; that was enough to drive any demon up the wall. Another thing was that his instincts were telling him to take her as his mate as she was the perfect candidate. Also the fact of how he had never seen anyone more beautiful at that moment and to think she was with him. That and again, she was in heat. Also, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he really did like her.

Finally the two reached the place where they were meant to go. Kagome's heart was aflutter as Jaken finally called out her name. This was the moment she'd been waiting for.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha growled at Miroku who had just pushed Inu-Yasha by accident making him nearly spill his drink.

"Calm down Miroku. God, if this spilt on me I'd slit your throat in front of all these people."

"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha it's just that I can't see Kagome anywhere. And you were right. All the maids are old. It would be obvious if Kagome was here…"

"Hey it's dog breath."

Both Miroku and snapped their heads toward the annoying voice. Kouga, it seemed, was there to join in the festivities.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inu-Yasha snarled.

"Well, actually, I was about to ask you the same question. But if you must know, I am here to claim back Kagome from being a maid for Sesshomaru. Besides, she's really hot in her demon form."

"Don't talk about Kagome that way you horny wolf."

"I will do what I please. I am a guest here."

"Well so am I."

Soon the two boys were head to head having what seemed like a growling contest. Sango was pulling on Kouga's arm while Miroku was having trouble prying Inu-Yasha away. But they all stopped and snapped their heads up when a kind voice could be heard behind them.

"Hello my son Kouga. Nice to see you here."

Kouga blushed a bit.

"Hello mother."

Both Miroku and Sango dipped into tiny head bows knowing who the woman was. She was Lady Keiko of the East. Her long brown hair lay about her shoulders. Her eyes were an emerald green. She was wearing a nice kimono that was green with silver wolves running across. She turned to Inu-Yasha and smiled kindly.

"You must be Inu-Yasha, the younger half brother to Sesshomaru. My have you grown since the last time I saw you. Last time I saw you was at the party your father held in honor of your birth. You were a small child only a few days old. I still remember bringing Kouga."

Now both men were blushing. It was the nicest comment though that Inu-Yasha had heard all night. Other would walk by and mutter mean things like Hanyou. Soon two other women came up to talk too. They were the remaining Lady's. There was Lady Yumi of the North who was a neko demon. She has long black hair and strange violet eyes. Also there was Miyoko who was the Lady of the South. She was a vixen demon with long auburn hair and gray eyes.

"Oh look! Inu-Yasha has finally come! How you've grown. And your Son has made his way here too Lady Keiko! What a nice reunion. I haven't seen either of you young men since you were pups." Miyoko remarked.

"Yes, they have grown up to be great men like their fathers." Yumi agreed.

And it continued the middle-aged woman spoke to both Inu-Yasha and Kouga. Sango and Miroku both noticed most of the other demons were glaring at the ladies wondering why they would even bother talking to the half-breed. The others who weren't glaring didn't care. Soon Lady Keiko came up with an interesting rumor.

"I'm not sure if you have heard of it but I have heard a rumor that Lord Sesshomaru will have an escort tonight."

Everyone was surprised at the comment, especially Inu-Yasha who would never have thought that Sesshomaru would ever get a mate let alone an escort. Lady Keiko nodded at the gawking Inu-Yasha.

"Yes, it's been around the past week that a young demon woman has caught his fancy. I think it's wonderful that he has finally found someone."

The other Ladies smiled and nodded in agreement. Inu-Yasha was trying to scratch his mind to figure out if he had heard any rumors about a super demon woman; one that was very beautiful, extremely intelligent and cunning, and finally really strong, because that was the only kind of woman Sesshomaru would go for. Nothing less then perfect would have to be Sesshomaru's mate. Not a moment later three men approached the group. It was the great Lords coming to get their mates. One man had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and was wearing clothes that similar to Kouga. Inu-Yasha guessed this was the Lord of the Eastern Lands. The other man was a bird demon with blond white hair cut short and was wearing clothes like Sesshomaru's. He was the Lord of the Northern Lands. The final man was some kind of water/fish demon with medium length light blue hair who was the Lord of the Southern Lands. He was also wearing clothes in the similar design that Sesshomaru's were.

"Ah, it's nice to see two young men attending such an event. Kouga, you never showed up at ours." The Lord of the Eastern lands said cheerily.

"I'm sorry Father but I had some business to attend to in my clan."

"That's quit alright. It's nice to see you son."

"Inu-Yasha! How are you doing? You are growing up to be just like your father!" The Lord of the Southern Lands said smiling and holding out a hand for Inu-Yasha to shake. Inu-Yasha resisted but put his hand into the other mans.

The Lord of the Northern lands patted Inu-Yasha on his back.

"So what are you doing these days?"

Sango was quite surprised at how laid back these demons were. When they weren't battling they were almost human but she would never say that to their face. They acted laid back together. A good thing was that currently all the Lords were at peace with each other and weren't mad at each other or the party would have been different. The Ladies smiled at their mates. Soon Jaken went to the middle of the staircase where he had introduced the other lords and cleared his throat. Everyone cocked up their heads and then began to get into the two rows knowing what Jaken wanted from them. The rows were long as they went from the staircase to the chairs for Sesshomaru and his escort. There were a lot of people as the seats were at least 50 meters away from the stairs, and the lines went from the stairs to the chairs.

The line begun with the Lords and their Lady's, then it was supposed to be family of the Lords and their friends, then the lesser Youkai. The Lords lined up on the right. Kouga's parents were the last of the Lords. Inu-Yasha stood beside Kouga whom stood beside his parents. Miroku was on Inu-Yasha left and Sango was on Miroku's left. As soon as everyone was lined up the stupid toad cleared his throat.

"And now, introducing The Great Lord of the West, Lord Sesshomaru…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And his escort, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome heard gasps as they heard the word 'escort'. She guessed that no one knew about her, and it was better they didn't. Well it was better in her mind; she wasn't, after all, the smartest, strongest, or prettiest demon as she thought. Kagome guessed that probably a lot of the other demons out there were more beautiful then her, but that was ok, because she wasn't like them, and Sesshomaru chose her. Kagome went forward as Sesshomaru started to walk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once Inu-Yasha heard the name Higurashi he started to rake his brain, trying to figure out where he had heard that name before. It was there, but out of reach. Inu-Yasha's jaw dropped when a beautiful neko demon came into view with her arm around Sesshomaru's. This demon, he knew well as his friend Kagome. With her hair pulled up he say her face clearly. The kimono she was wearing accented her assets. Never had he seen her look so gorgeous.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome heard some gasps when she came into view, also the clapping stopped and people stood in awe smiling up at them. Some of the lesser demon men in the background were snickering about what they'd do to her if she was with them. Fortunately Sesshomaru also heard and let out a low silent growl before pulling Kagome closer to him. The woman near the men were either scolding the men or talking mean things about Kagome in envy.

Finally the two reached the center and Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. Kagome grinned and stared lovingly into Sesshomaru's eyes before putting an arm around his neck and leaning up to kiss him. Kagome saw a flicker in Sesshomaru's eyes before he leaned down and took her into another one of those blissful kisses. Kagome leaned closer deepening the kiss before Sesshomaru slowly pulled away and stared at her.

"Once again, presenting to you, The Great Lord Sesshomaru and his escort Kagome Higurashi." Jaken said again while cringing, which got an icy glare from Sesshomaru.

The clapping once more started up and Sesshomaru once more held out his arm. Kagome put her arm around his happily. Kagome's tail also swished gleefully. Sesshomaru un-expectantly stopped in front of one of the Lords and shook his hand, and then the hand of the man's mate Kagome guessed. Soon Kagome followed in suit. Next Sesshomaru walked up to the next Lord and his mate and the same thing happened. Once Kagome and Sesshomaru reached the third and final Lord something caught her eye, something red and white. Her heart thumped and she turned her head to see Inu-Yasha gaping at her in full glory. She finally caught his eye before quickly turning away and blushing. Sesshomaru watched as she held out her hand and shook the lord's hand and his mates. Kagome did take note that they both looked similar to Kouga, who was right beside them. Once again Kagome was caught off guard and watched Sesshomaru shake Kouga's hand resentfully. Sesshomaru carefully watched as Kouga held out his hand for Kagome, and growled lowly when Kagome shook it. Kouga smiled at Kagome earning a hostile stare from Sesshomaru.

Kagome lifted her head high as they headed over to the next hurdle. Sesshomaru's family, and their friends. Kagomes tail swished happily back and forth as she smiled at Inu-Yasha. She felt like hugging him and telling him she had been so stupid before. She wanted to talk to her friend. But of course she knew better.

"I see you have come my half-brother." Sesshomaru said half-heartedly as he shook Inu-Yasha's hand.

Kagome sensed Sesshomaru's heart was overcome with slight fear that Kagome still liked Inu-Yasha but that was something only Kagome would ever be able to figure out. Kagome happily took the hands of her friends and smiled at each of them.

As they finished Kagome took a deep breath of relief that her friends had shown up. She slowly leaned close to Sesshomaru as they began to walk once more, the other demons un-deserving of their handshake. Kagome once more heard the men talking and the women talking but Kagome paid no mind to them. As she walked by some men hooted and cooed but Sesshomaru ignored them. Kagome wondered why they were even invited. That was something she'd have to ask Sesshomaru later.

Once they finally sat down the band struck up some classical strange music and the grand lines disassembled. Some of the lesser demons were up to their tricks again, snickering and whispering yet none dared come to talk to Kagome or Sesshomaru. Kagome nudged Sesshomaru and he turned to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask why those men and women were invited?"

Sesshomaru didn't need to ask which men and women to answer. He sighed.

"Tradition. Those people are the leaders of their clans and with them are their mates and kin. They act like they don't have any manners, it's pathetic considering how weak they are."

Kagome made a silent oh with her lips as she nodded and leaned back into the chair. Almost immediately after leaning back Kagome noticed the Lords and their mates coming up to them. Sesshomaru stood and held out his hand to help Kagome stand. Kagome put her hand in his and stood up gracefully. Without needing a reminder Kagome promptly put her arm around Sesshomaru's and walked up to the demons approaching. The Lady's smiled kindly at Kagome. The men begun to joke around with Sesshomaru though Sesshomaru didn't look like he wanted to joke around.

"Such a nice young lady you have here Sesshomaru-Sama! Kagome? That is your name is it not?" The Lord of the Eastern lands said cheerfully.

Kagome smiled and nodded at the kindness. She thought the other demons would be like Sesshomaru. From the books she had read it only talked about how they were great warriors and how their descent was of great demons. All to suddenly Kagome got board as soon as the conversation turned from her to political stuff, stuff that Sesshomaru seemed more into, though not saying that he didn't love all the attention his escort was getting. The fact that they liked her brought him pride. Noticing Kagome's displeasure the Lady of the Eastern lands chimed in to talk to Kagome.

"So, are you educated?"

"Yes, I am. Since I was young I went to school."

"So you can read and write?"

"Yes."

"Wow, impressive! A lot of girls your age can't read or write. Oh, wait your not a girl. How old are you?"

"16."

The Lady hesitated a bit before realizing Kagome meant in human years. The other ladies nodded when they figured it out also. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye. She was doing well.

"16, how I remember when I myself was 16. What am I now? 35?"

"Not too old my dear." The Lord of the Eastern lands chimed in as the men started to acknowledge the women's conversation.

Once the woman started conversing with each other Kagome got board again until she saw another flash of red. Her heart skipped as she smiled. Inu-Yasha, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku were coming up to her. Sesshomaru was watching this and when Kagome looked at him he nodded.

"You may go out into the gardens to speak with them privately if you'd like. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about. I'll ask either Etsu or Kyoko to get you when you have to come back." Sesshomaru said blandly. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you my Lord." She mumbled before kissing him on the cheek before turning to stare at her friends.

They stopped coming towards her and Kagome and Inu-Yasha stared at each other for a bit. Kagome's smile of glee turning into a smile of nervousness; there was so much to be said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

OMG That was an extra long, extra cool chapter! Lots of information you'll need in later chapters AND…. Dun dun dun, sequels and stuff. Yes, I am admitting there will be sequels…

Quote of the Chapter 

I forgot it again last chapter, oh well…


	18. But He Wouldn’t Let Go

Authors Note: Sorry it's taking sooo long, Today I had two projects due and science notes and then tommorow I have a science test. So this might be posted tommorow…I dunno. Today is Tuesday…I'm really busy. Oh lmao, I forgot the quote of the chapter sorry bout that! I'm not going to be able to post according to scedual for now so please bare with me. ARG! The servers overloaded…is the world against me? And then yesterday (Monday) my mom decided it would be a good time to take away the power cord and got to her classes and come home very late. I hope I can get it up today.

**o0Japanese Words0o**

Inu- Dog

o0Review is being a bitch so I can't respond but I have read all of the reviews and I loved em all! I'll try and respond next chapter. I thought it would be better to give you your chapter then waiting another day to respond to reviews.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 18: Behind the Facade

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome bit back a smile before casing herself in a hard exterior. She had learnt from Sesshomaru a way to contain herself, for a bit. Her face was blank and she walked up to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha grimaced.

"Can I talk to you a bit alone?" Inu-Yasha asked pathetically.

Kagome nodded emotionlessly.

"Yes, come into the court yard garden where we can talk. My Lord has permitted it."

Miroku and Sango nodded and stared in disbelief at the way Kagome was acting. Had she really learned from Sesshomaru? Had she no heart anymore? As Kagome led Inu-Yasha into the garden before she opened the door she turned her head back to Miroku and Sango.

"Please come into the garden in exactly 5 minuets. The garden is just outside these doors." Kagome said with her façade still up.

The way Kagome was acting made Sango frown. She turned to Miroku.

"Have we lost her?"

"I don't know… I really don't know…" Miroku responded sounding concerned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Once Kagome was sure the door closed behind her she broke away from herself and smiled. Inu-Yasha hung his head in front of her, not noticing the change in attitude as he had his back turned to her.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried as she jumped into the air and threw her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck nearly toppling him over after being caught off guard.

Inu-Yasha managed a short 'what the!' before turning around to see Kagome still clinging to him. With Kagomes new strength she could have easily made him fall which scared Inu-Yasha a bit.

"Uhh…Kagome?" Inu-Yasha murmured not knowing what else to do. Finally he picked up the courage to speak to her. He put his arms around her and enveloped her into a warm hug. "Kagome, I am so sorry. I never meant any of it. I never realized how much you meant to me until you left. You are my best friend."

Kagome nuzzled her face closer to Inu-Yasha's chest.

"I'm sorry too. I miss you and the others so much. You are my best friend, and you have been from the beginning. I'm really sorry about when I blew up. I don't know what I was thinking. The demon blood inside me… was telling me to take revenge… I just couldn't be around you. Please forgive me?"

"Kagome. Why in the world would you ever think I'd not forgive you? You didn't have to ask, I've forgiven you since the start."

"Thank you."

Kagome pulled out of the embrace and stared at Inu-Yasha smiling causing Inu-Yasha to smile.

"You look really nice tonight. I would never have guessed anything was going between you and Sesshomaru."

"Yah well, one thing leads to another."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru growled slightly when he glanced out the window to see Kagome and Inu-Yasha hugging. For once he actually cared about something enough to get scared. He was scared Kagome would go back with Inu-Yasha. He sighed in relief as he noticed her other two friends going outside and went back to the conversation with the other Lords. Inu-Yasha wouldn't try anything with those two there. Hopefully.

Sesshomaru still rest uneasy when he noticed some of the lesser demons hooting at Kagome and watching attentively as she went outside, but Inu-Yasha would hopefully take care of anyone that tried anything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome swung her head around to be confronted by her two friends Miroku and Sango. Her smile had now amounted to that demonly possible. Which kind of creeped out Sango but Sango realized Kagome was just happy from the dangerously swift movements of Kagomes tail back and forth.

"Miroku! Sango! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Kagome cried as she ran over and actually toppled over her friends. Everyone was laughing. It was a great reunion of friends.

As soon as they finished laughing Miroku decided to ask Kagome something that had been bugging him all night.

"Kagome, have you noticed Sesshomaru has TWO arms. Not one, even though Inu-Yasha cut off one."

"I should!" Kagome beamed. "I'm the one that gave him a working arm."

Everyone stared at Kagome.

"Well, using a book I took form that old hags house I was able to restore Sesshomaru's arm. And a good thing too because if I hadn't I doubt he would've invited me to this thing. He's really not as bad as you think."

"Keh…" Inu-Yasha was cut off by the new male demon that had come out of the doors where Kagome was standing. He was obviously drunk; he seemed to be one of the lesser demons. He was some kind of wolf demon; probably from one of the other many wolf clans. Inu-Yasha snorted. Just what they needed, another wolf demon around.

"Aren't you a lovely lady!" The man growled as he grabbed Kagome by the waist. "How would you like to spend a night with me?"

Inu-Yasha was so surprised he didn't know what to do. Sango was frozen and so was Miroku who couldn't have helped anyways. Inu-Yasha didn't want to harm the man just in case Sesshomaru got mad, but wouldn't Sesshomaru be mad about this? If he got Sesshomaru upset Kagome would get really mad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When a piercing cry could be heard outside everyone hurried to the doors. Sesshomaru who recognized the voice of Kagome quickly ran to the garden where Kagome slapped some drunken wolf demon. Her voice could be heard above the murmurs of the others in the audience.

"How dare you even touch me! And last of all how dare you dishonor Lord Sesshomaru by trying to claim me? You are despicable."

For the first time Sesshomaru grinned, only slightly. He was proud of Kagome. At least he knew she could properly take care of herself. The slap sent the man backwards at least a meter when a miko force joined in the slap. Sesshomaru wiped the grin off his face and walked over to Kagome who was still huffing in anger. Sesshomaru came up behind her and put an arm around her waist. Kagome at first was shocked but once she looked up and saw Sesshomaru leaned closer to him.

"I, I'm sorry my Lord. This man was trying to… ummm…"

"No, it's quit alright. Luckily you know how to take care of yourself as I see my brother was of no help." Sesshomaru sent an icy glare Inu-Yasha's way making Inu-Yasha clench his fists and growl. "And will someone make sure this man is taken out of the castle bounds immediately?"

Not so much of a second passed before two other wolf demons arrived trying to excuse their drunken friend. Once the party moved back inside and the wolf men were gone Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who was still pissed off at Inu-Yasha who let the whole thing happen in Sesshomaru's mind.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Please try and understand that Inu-Yasha did not want to dishonor you at your own occasion by hurting one of your guests." Kagome said while staring at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes.

"Fine. Little brother, please come in for dinner. Your friends are to come too."

Kagome smiled and leaned close to Sesshomaru when he held out his arm for Kagome to take. Kagome leaned up whispered into Sesshomaru's ear.

"Domo Arigato, Sesshomaru-Sama."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Once inside everyone sat down to their respectful seats. After everyone was seated Kagome glanced over to the three empty seats, which would have belonged to the wolf demons. Kagome cringed at the thought of what had happened before. When Sesshomaru came up behind her afterward she had cringed in fear of what he might do to her for hurting a guest. Luckily for her Sesshomaru seemed proud of her. The wolf was only a lesser demon anyways.

The dinner table, was now full of happiness and word about the fight a few minuets before. Once the eating began the lady of the Eastern Lands who was sitting beside Kagome nudged Kagome.

"I'm sorry about what happened before. I think that was my cousin three times removed, not really known for kindness and well thought out plans. But he is known for hitting the bottle too much. I apologize on his behalf."

"It's quit alright. I don't mind. I was just really upset at the time. I apologize for disgracing him in front of all these people."

"That's fine. He was bound to get kicked out some time or another. Every year he comes drunk and every year he gets kicked out."

That comment made Kagome smile and feel better as she begun to eat. Near the end of the meal the Lady of the Eastern lands nudged Kagome again. Kagome turned to her smiled in response.

"I just realized you are the exact same age as my son Kouga. You should talk to him! He is here somewhere, I'm not sure where he is seated."

Kagome blushed when she heard this.

"I think… I think we've met before… somewhere…" Kagome joked, even though the Lady of the Eastern lands didn't get why.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome a few times. He still didn't get where all that anger came from when she slapped the wolf demon. Maybe he shouldn't upset her. She was probably just being good for him.

Inu-Yasha nudged Kouga whom he had to unfortunately sit beside.

"Don't piss off Kagome or else she'll give you one like she had your cousin." Inu-Yasha joked.

"Urusai… stupid mutt… what do you know?"

"Watch who your calling a mutt, my brother is still half my brother. We may not share the same mother but the inu demon blood that flows through our veins are the same."

"Whatever. But it doesn't matter. If I can't have Kagome then neither can you. And if I could… I'd make sure Sesshomaru didn't have her either."

"Keh, how could you be so blind Kouga? If you love Kagome you should want her to be happy. I mean, look at her over there." Inu-Yasha mentioned while pointing over to Kagome who was at the front of the table laughing, smiling, and joking with the people around her. "Can't you see she's happy? Admit it! If you love her your happiness should come after hers."

Miroku and Sango leaned over the table to stare at Inu-Yasha after he said his piece. Both of them were raising their eyebrows. Of course Miroku was the first one to comment.

"Inu-Yasha, that is probably the most insightful thing I have ever heard you say."

"HEY! I say insightful things all the time!"

Sango laughed and nodded her head sarcastically. "Un-huh, and when was that?"

Kouga also joined in the fun. "I bet he doesn't even know what insightful means to even actually say something like it."

Inu-Yasha blushed slightly. "I do SO know what insightful means… I just don't want to because you probably don't know it. Besides Kouga, I doubt you couldn't eve spell insightful."

"NEITHER CAN YOU!" Kouga said trying to keep his guard up. Luckily no one was paying attention to their stupid fight. But Kouga knew what Inu-Yasha said was right. If he truly loved Kagome he should be able to let her happiness come before his own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As desert was being served the lords stood up to perform a toast.

"To Lord Sesshomaru! May he and his lady have many more years of happiness!"

Everybody clapped and drank. Now it was Sesshomaru's turn as the host to make a toast and a thank you to everyone who came. When Sesshomaru stood up so did Kagome.

"As Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands I would like to propose a toast to everyone that came to attend this special occasion. May you continue to live prosperously."

Kagome and Sesshomaru were about to sit down before the guests started chanting 'Kiss her! Kiss her!' causing Kagome to blush a bit and giggle. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind too much about their request. At least if he kissed her when it wasn't an obligation it would show to everyone that Kagome did truly come on her own accord; but he wasn't so sure Kagome would do it considering every time they kissed and someone came in she would blush profusely. Sesshomaru was too busy thinking that when a pair of soft lips reached his own lips he was caught off guard; for just a second Sesshomaru actually showed surprise by opening his eyes wider, but only for a second. Quickly and easily Sesshomaru regained control and put his arm around Kagome's waist bringing her closer and deeper into the kiss. Sesshomaru had allowed her tongue to enter his mouth the moment he regained control.

When Inu-Yasha and Kouga watched Kagome and Sesshomaru kiss they both had anger and jealousy except one more then the other for both things. Kouga was going out of his mind but Inu-Yasha only felt a twinge that it had to be his brother. He cared for Kagome as a sister and anyways he had Kikyou, even though she had been being a bitch lately. Kagome was his friend… he needed to be able to support her in her decisions, even if the decision may seem wrong.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY! REALLY I AM! I've been so busy lately it's like AHH! Seriously I haven't been on the computer for almost a week and it drove me crazy. Well at least I'm not doing drugs…or am I? Ok jks jks jks, drugs are BAD…I don't know first hand but people have told be they are GOOD but they are really BAD. Ok sorry I'm rambling. Anyways…I'm sorry. And by the way. There is SO going to be a moral at the end of the story… dude you don't even know the half of it! And the story isn't close to done… or maybe it is… depends on the chapters and stuff… And once again GOMEN! I've been so busy and the chapters still need to be good so if you want them to be nice, long, and well done be able to wait. And I have written out what I want to happen from now to the ending (like points for the most umm I need a word, noticeable theme points) and it'll end in between 1-10 chapters.

Quote of the Chapter 

"Can't you see she's happy? Admit it! If you love her your happiness should come after hers."-Inu-Yasha (I found this so nice considering it was Inu-Yasha was saying it. See, he's not always dumb!)


	19. Presenting

Authors note: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Omg I am really sorry about this whole posting making problem. I am so stressed but I got 81 on my science test and made 30$ by raking leaves. So my life isn't going totally down hill. And yay! I am ready to announce I have a great idea for the next story so there will be sequels! And also I am proud to say I'm writing a book now and hoping to publish it, unfortunately this will effect the updating process, though I will try as I can. Oh, and the lemon, three will be none. I don't feel comfortable writing it so c'est la vie.

01/01/2005: Keh, I wrote this chapter a month ago and I still havn't posted it. Since my Internet isn't working I've been so mad I can't post chapters considering I have already finished this fanficiton at chapter 27 and am already done the first chapter to the sequel. Yay for me! I just can't wait for the Internet to work again so I can post. I am really excited because the storyline gets SO much better. I'm just really excited. Happy New Year! It's new years day today… oh and I'm willing to release the name of the sequel: **Pieces of a Broken Heart. **And I won't be adding all the chapters at once I'm going back to the schedule of Tuesdays and Thursdays so we don't get a long waiting period for the sequel when I don't have time to add a chapter. Ta for now!

05/06/2005- Omg my internet is working again and I'm gonna cry! Im so happy I can hardly breathe… YAY! OG I didn't have it for 6 months…. 6 MONTHS! But now it's back and I have great news! 1. No lemon in the future though it does have a couple of places where it leads into sex but then fades out coming back in the morning. 2. There are 27 chapters to this fanfics… yah I managed to finish in all my spare time! Not to mention theres already a sequel with 10 chapters! Im so excited and I hope you enjoy the rest as much as I did writing it! Luv you!

**o0Japanese Words0o**

Ookami- Wolf Demon

Gomen Gozaimasu- Sorry (formal)

**o0Review Corner0o**

Chapter 17 

Lady of Sesshomaru – You know, I'm beginning to anticipate and love your reviews. I love how you laughed because as long as you're laughing I'm happy. You see, sometimes I go out of my way to make people laugh in real life. You should come to the mall with me sometime and see what I do: go to the back of elevators and make farting noises, sit beside random people and start talking to them, take sugar packets from store condiments tables, take straws…omg it's a riot… in fact one of the reasons the chapter is a day late is because I went to the mall…

Ladyofthedragons1 – Yah that's lime, but if you want lemon it is going to be available

Speaker For The Five Year - **Dodges sharp pointy object being thrown** IM SORRRY!

RavenSilverKat – Meh, you got one of those things but no rapes, and that's because that would ruin my story line…at least none of those things this chapter… heh heh heh

4

Chapter 18

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 19:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome laughed at the jokes and acted properly while inside some of the people were boring her to death. She went through a lot to get to this day so she might as well make the best of it.

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome talking with the ladies and laughing and joking but he didn't see the happiness he normally saw, what he was seeing was a fake. Sesshomaru had on a few occasions seen Kagome genuinely very happy and this was not one of those times. He shrugged and got up.

"And now for the next part of the ceremony." Once Sesshomaru finished speaking he looked over to Kagome who's eyes were actually happy, for real this time. Kagome grinned as he stood up and held out his arm.

Sesshomaru took Kagome to the dance floor with the others following, He had no doubt it his mind Kagome would try her best to impress him or keep him in a moderate level of comfort. The band struck up and everyone begun to dance to the hypnotism rhythm of the fast waltz. Everyone seemed quiet interested in how Kagome danced. Once again they were wowed by her grace and beauty both on and off the dance floor. Her charm soon had every man in the dance room begging for her hand when it was time to switch partners. Of course Sesshomaru would rather kill every man in the room then let Kagome go with one of those horny lesser demons. Unfortunately for him, the most suitable person for Kagome around him at the moment was Inu-Yasha who wasn't too thrilled to be asked to dance but accepted seeing what his brother was in remembering the moment before dinner.

"Keh…"

"Hurry up Inu-Yasha, I am not happy about this decision either just please dance with…" But before Sesshomaru could finish his sentence one of the lesser youkai's mate's clung onto him and dragged him off, trying to prove they were better then Kagome. Kagome giggled before taking Inu-Yasha's hand and making all the men go off and find other women to dance with.

"I don't dance so don't be surprised if I suck." Inu-Yasha grumbled.

Kagome just giggled and lead Inu-Yasha onto the dance floor expecting him to not know how to dance at all, but he'd lied. He was moderately good, obviously better then some of the men at the party who were practically dragging their partners around.

"You can dance, you don't have to be down on yourself all the time you know though…"

"Ah hell, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, loving having her old friend around her again. Soon the music ended and a new song was about to start. Sesshomaru wanted to dance with Kagome but another woman had come and claimed him. He growled in frustration as he watched Inu-Yasha reluctantly hand Kagome over to that stupid wolf demon Kouga. Sesshomaru would not tolerate this. Kouga was one of the lesser horny Youkai he had been trying to keep Kagome away from.

"Stupid Hanyou." He growled lowly.

Kagome blushed when Kouga confronted her.

"So nice to see you again Kouga-Kun."

"Kagome, I'm really sorry, I never meant to…"

"It's ok…" Kagome said looking away still blushing as they danced. "Sesshomaru explained everything…" She looked at him again. "I understand I'm quiet I catch?" She giggled as she watched Kouga turn away and blush a bit.

"Naw, it's ok… let's just dance. And from the looks of it you better not make any moves because Sesshomaru does not seem pleased in Inu-Yasha's choice of my dance partner."

Kouga could hold back no longer.

"Let him be. I don't care Kagome. Did he force you to go with him? I won't stand for you to be with him. I had you first."

Kagome growled and turned away so she wouldn't smack Kouga right then and there.

"Shut up before I tell Sesshomaru what you are saying."

Kouga was taken aback. "Don't tell me you like the creep?"

Kagome quickly looked up baring her fangs. "Watch who you call creep. I believe that name should be reserved for you." And that is what led up to one of the most embarrassing things Kagome could've done to Kouga. Ditch him for Inu-Yasha. She just let go and walked off to Inu-Yasha who happily obliged to dance with her again leaving a dumb founded wolf in the center of the dance floor. Once the music stopped all the lesser Youkai laughed at him, saying stuff like "Wow, you're sure smooth with the ladies!" or "I thought I heard you say she was your woman, and that you'd get her away from Sesshomaru?"

When Kagome heard one of the second comments she sent Kouga one of her coldest stares before turning her back on him.

The rest of the dance went as it went with Kagome dancing with the other lord's and occasionally Inu-Yasha. But then it came to the slow songs and Kagome decided to stick with Sesshomaru, which all the males but Sesshomaru objected.

Kagome closed her eyes with her head on Sesshomaru's chest.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered into Sesshomaru's ear, which surprised Sesshomaru.

"For what?"

"Well, for disgracing you in front of everyone when I hit that Ookami. And then the whole dance matter with Kouga. Gomen Gozaimasu."

Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and pulled Kagome closer. He didn't want to show any weakness in front of these people so all he did was pull her closer. Inside he wanted to tell her it was ok and that none of it mattered but pride was far more then anything imaginable. Kagome looked up and caught Sesshomaru's eyes; he wasn't mad at her. He didn't mind. It was amazing to Kagome how not being able to recognize strait away someone's feelings got people to dig deeper so they could figure out how the other person is feeling. That's how it was for Kagome. She knew when Sesshomaru was happy, sad, angry, or disappointed. It was amazing because she could do it in a glance now.

Soon the music stopped and Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's lips as they came closer. Kagome mirrored Sesshomaru and leaned forward herself sending the two into a lip-lock. Sesshomaru opened his mouth, and Kagome opened hers. Kagome could feel the heat her body was now radiating and Sesshomaru's scent of arousal. Kagome and Sesshomaru finally pulled away and the onlookers clapped, well the ones that thought it was cute. Kagome could suddenly feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. She tried to look down but Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips again before pulling away again. Kagome turned an even deeper red when she heard cheers when Sesshomaru did so. Some of the men were grumbling making Kagome giggle. Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered into Kagome's ear.

"All that's left now is the same thing there was at the begging where we go around and talk. This session will be longer then the other. The occasion will be done in 2 hours. I am giving you this time to go off with your friends in the garden again, may I just ask that you try not to get yourself in too much trouble?"

Kagome giggled before nodding. She now knew for sure that he had forgiven her for what had happened.

"Ummm… Lord Sesshomaru? I know I may be asking for too much but may I take my friends to my room so we can know for sure nothing will happen. Besides, my friends are curious as to my life here."

"I will permit that, now go on." He said in a patient voice shooing her away. He knew how much the talk about wars and the well being on the lands bored her.

Kagome smiled as she ran up to her friends again. She grabbed Sango's hand.

"Hey guys, Sesshomaru said we can stay in my room so nothing will happen. And I have a surprise to show all of you!" Kagome shone, proud of what she was about to present to her friends.

Kagome dragged Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha down the halls until they reached her bedroom door. Luckily Rin was off in another part of the castle with Etsu. Once she opened her door her friends gasped at the magicians of the room.

"Wow Kagome… I thought he was treating you right from your Kimono but now I see he truly cares for you." Sango said, making Kagome blush.

"Naw, all the rooms are just as great. He's really nice… now where is she?" Kagome said looking around the room for something. She finally found what she was looking for curled up under her pillow, a habit Kagomes little friend had. "Here you are! Ta-da!" Kagome said showing off a yawning Suzu to Sango.

"Aw, she looks just like Kirara! Where did you get her?" Sango said taking the small neko in her arms. The drowsy demon accepted the change of place and curled up in Sango's arms.

"The little girl at the village I stayed at gave her to me… I'm not sure if you met her…"

Inu-Yasha hung his head in shame before answering.

"We did."

"Oh, well anyways she is such a wonderful little girl."

Before Kagome could go on they all heard a knock at the door.

"Hai?" Kagome called out almost a magic word as the door slowly opened revealing Kyoko.

"Erm, I'm sorry for interrupting you but I wanted to know why you weren't at the party. I didn't know you were entertaining guests here though… I'm sorry again." Kyoko said looking down at her feet.

"No, no, it's quite alright Kyoko. Please stay and meet my friends. Sesshomaru-Sama let me bring my friends here so I wouldn't cause trouble. Earlier on in at the party I was attacked and Sesshomaru and me just want me to be safe. Here come sit." Kagome said as she patted the place beside her on the bed.

As Kyoko sat on the Miroku turned to Inu-Yasha smiling.

"And you said they were old and ugly."

"Won't you just shut up? She's a demon who is probably capable of killing you." Inu-Yasha growled before looking up at Kyoko, at first he was caught off and chocked but regained his posture.

When Kyoko caught Inu-Yasha's eyes her heart leapt. Kyoko blushed and looked at her hands. Kagome smiled seeing what was going on.

"Kyoko, that charming young man in front of you is Inu-Yasha. Sesshomaru-Sama's younger brother. And then we have Sango beside Miroku and me over there. Miroku is a monk and Sango is a demon slayer."

Kyoko finally looked up and smiled at her friend's guests. "Hey."

"And everyone, this is Kyoko. My personal assistant or servant as you can say but we are more like friends in a way."

Everyone smiled at Kyoko and before anyone could say anything else Miroku was on his knees holding Kyoko's hand.

"Would you do me the honor of…" But before he could finish Inu-Yasha grabbed him by the neck and through him back to his seat irritated.

"Shove a sock in it Miroku."

0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0oo0o0

Authors Note:

Ok, no lemon. Sorry. But this chapter was kinda boring…


	20. Behind the Facade

Authors Note: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Ha ha ha! I'm pumped and so hyper, crazy, happy. Today was a day off from school so I got to go to the mall with my friends (did great on a super crazy hard DDR song) and then came home and went Christmas shopping with my mom. I got everything done and I found Inu-Yasha posters! I went crazy. At the store they had Inu-Yasha posters, t-shirts, stickers and a backpack so I went uber crazy. I got a poster for myself and love it. Not only that but also I live in Canada and watch this GREAT anime called Witch Hunter Robin and I just LOVE it now. The episodes are finally getting exciting and I'm sooo hyper… I just had milk! Ha! Ok, I would be uploading chapter 19 right now but my internet is down and my brother has to come home and fix it and he'll probably be home tommorow…sigh oh well, I'm still hyper so I decided to write a chapter for you guys! Happy? I AM! Ok, sorry for the long note… lmao but my happiness may reflect my writing so I might add a little something to please you guys.

05/07/2005- If any of you care… my b-day is next Friday! May thirteenth! I'm excited. I'm feeling generous so I'm adding another chapter luv yah!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshkrix- Shhhh…lol I know I know what I should do but it's already been written. If this makes me a bad writer I don't care! But thanx for the heads up!

kitsune'sangelofflames- Well theres more on the way!

Towdawg- There is no lemon

Black dragon- No, I'd never drop it, it's a baby! It would get it's head indented!

Tia- I love the fluff too! Theres more to come too! You aren't annoying. I love you reviews so keep em up!

Miko Girl- I'm happy you took the courage to read all of it! Thank you.

Teriyaki- Hey it is so kind of original. I think. Lol, well the Kagome being a cat demon thing was mine first if you look at any other fanfics dates and then my own. That's it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 20: Audacious Kagome

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The old friends in the room laughed and giggled, talking about the old days, which were not so very old at all. Kagome frowned when she noticed that the time had passed quickly and now it was time to go back to the party. Kagome got up slowly and smiled.

"Ok guys, we have to get back to the party, it's about to end!"

Everyone shrugged and Kyoko was the first to get up. Everyone stared up at her.

"I guess I should be getting back to work." She blushed as she turned to Inu-Yasha. "It was nice to meet you… Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha blushed and just looked away.

"Yah, yah, whatever." He murmured.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were giggling behind hands and thought the whole situation was cute. Kyoko nodded and left the room. Finally the three gigglers at long last were able to break free and started burst out laughing.

"You are so dumb Inu-Yasha!" Kagome laughed happily.

"HEY! WHAT IS THAT FOR?" Inu-Yasha yelled getting up and shaking his fist at Kagome.

"Sit boy!" Kagome chimed happily.

"Damn you! Don't you think it's about time you took this thing off me? I mean, you're with Sesshomaru now…"

Kagome's playful smile faded into a sorrowful frown.

"It, it wasn't my choice. You're with Kikyou. You decided my fate." Kagome slowly looked away as tears started to form. Inu-Yasha flinched before running over and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. Please don't cry Kagome… Please don't cry!"

"Let go!" Kagome growled, frustrated. Kagome went to push Inu-Yasha away but when her hand reached his chest a powerful force came from her hand, sending Inu-Yasha stumbling backwards. Kagome's tears were replaced with surprise in her eyes. Sango and Miroku quickly went over to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha was staring at Kagome in disbelief.

"I… I didn't mean to… I'm… so sorry." Kagome mumbled. She ran over and fell to her knees right beside Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha was leaning up now.

"Kagome how'd you do that?" Inu-Yasha asked, still phased from what happened.

"I've never done it before. It's all-new to me. I think it was my miko power… I haven't been practicing and have been hiding my feelings but…"

"I knew it. No wonder Sesshomaru likes having you around. Your afraid of him and keep any anger you have bottled up inside. You have just been putting on an act." Inu-Yasha said smirking.

"Urusai! Osuwari!" Kagome growled with fists clenched.

Inu-Yasha growled as he picked himself from the ground to find his friends already leaving.

"Lets go guys, the party ends in ten minuets." Kagome said leading out of the room.

"Hey wait up!" Inu-Yasha scowled getting up and running after them.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru stopped talking to one of the leaders from a wolf clan when he felt someone lean up against his arm. He looked down to see it was Kagome. She looked up at him with a smile on her face, but Sesshomaru could see she had been crying. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but then he noticed the party was supposed to end. He put his arm around Kagome's waist to pull her closer before announcing the party's end.

"I thank you all for coming." He said as he moved to the door to say good bye to everyone.

Everyone smiled and applauded, as they got ready to leave, some already at the door saying goodbye.

Sesshomaru would mention some kind of leaving message for each person. A lot of the people complemented Kagome, saying they'd love to see her next year, which got Kagome to blush. Finally Kouga came up and kissed Kagome's hand getting Sesshomaru to growl. Kouga smiled at her.

"Nice to see you Kagome, if you ever want to leave just look for me." He said making Kagome flush.

"I don't think I'll take you up on your offer." She said making Kouga frown before moving on. Next were the leaders, to which Kagome and Sesshomaru would bow to. Kouga's mother stopped in front of Kagome and smiled at her.

"I expect great things from you, do not let me down." She said to Kagome still smiling. Kagome glanced up to see what Sesshomaru thought but he was too busy in conversation with the Lord of the South.

That was the last person; at least that's what Kagome and Sesshomaru thought. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and he put an arm around her waist. Kagome leaned up to kiss him before they heard an abrupt 'ahem'. Sesshomaru cursed under his breath as he looked up to see his brother and his brother's friends staring at them. Sango and Miroku were curious whereas Inu-Yasha just looked annoyed, very annoyed.

"Leave that until EVERYONE is gone." Inu-Yasha growled. "And besides, if you hurt Kagome and I'll break every bone in your body. She isn't a toy."

Kagome flushed completely and stood frozen in spot. Sesshomaru was annoyed that he had been too entranced with Kagome's scent to even notice his stupid little brothers scent.

"Good bye, Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru said sounding board, hiding his annoyance.

"Good bye to you too." Inu-Yasha barked sarcastically as he walked out the door but he stopped when he felt something grab his shoulder.

Kagome grabbed Inu-Yasha's shoulder to stop him from leaving. Inu-Yasha turned to look at her and she leapt into a hug.

"Bye Inu-Yasha. Until we meet again." She whispered into his ear. Inu-Yasha smiled at his brother who looked quite mad at the whole situation, making Inu-Yasha pull Kagome closer. Finally Kagome pulled away.

"Bye." She cooed as she pulled away and hugged her other friends, saying good bye. Soon the door was closing and Kagome turned around to look at Sesshomaru. She smiled at him and went to him. He just stood still, watching her come up to him.

Kagome leaned up and used a hand to pull down Sesshomaru's face. She gently kissed him on the cheek before leaving to go to her room.

"Good night my Lord." Kagome purred, swishing her tail as she went, daring Sesshomaru to follow, but he did not. Sesshomaru just stared, entranced with the woman walking away from him.

"Why, do I find myself lured to this woman?" He asked himself silently. He headed off to his room but decided to go somewhere else before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome had happily walked into her room and changed into her nighty, feeling lighter then air. Her heart was pounding. She jumped onto the bed laughing.

"Why does he entrance me so? Oh why oh why oh why?" She joked happily in a sing-song voice. She was too busy talking to herself to hear the door open a smidge and to smell Sesshomaru who was listening on the other side. He had come to say goodnight, something he forgot to say as she left in a hurry, but he decided not to disturb her. He just couldn't get himself away from the door. He gazed longingly at Kagome in her silk nightgown on the bed, chattering to herself. He decided to listen in for a few seconds.

Kagome sighed happily falling onto her back, bouncing on the fluffy bed. She grasped her pillow, hugging it tightly. "Oh, Sesshomaru! How can you make my heart beat so fast? How could only you make me shiver at your touch? Not even Inu-Yasha could do that… how could a Lord such as you entrance me? I wish I could pick up the courage to say… I Lo…"

Sesshomaru didn't hear the rest of what Kagome said because he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly and quietly closed the door and went over to Rin's door, getting ready to open it.

"Oh! Sesshomaru my Lord! What are you doing in these corridors?" Kyoko said gleaming as she walked up to Sesshomaru, bowing and then getting up again.

"I just came to check on Rin before I went to…" Sesshomaru mentioned boringly.

Sesshomaru was about to finish but the door next door opened and Kagome poked her head out. "Oh, hello my Lord! You just reminded me that I have to check on Rin." Kagome said happily blushing, wondering if he had heard her chattering. 'Of course he didn't Kagome! Why would Sesshomaru waste his time listening to a young woman talk to herself?' Kagome thought to herself, chastising herself for thinking something so stupid. She stepped out and saw Sesshomaru's eyes on her body. She blushed in modesty remembering she was wearing her skimpy silk nighty. But she stepped over boldly anyways walking right up to Sesshomaru putting her hand on Sesshomaru's, which was on the door. She looked him straight in the eye. Kyoko was grinning as she watched the two before deciding to leave.

"It's quite alright Sesshomaru-Sama. I'll check on her, she _is_ supposed to be my responsibility and I should have been taking care of her tonight, it would be unfair of me to ask you to take care of my job when you have already done so much for me. I wouldn't be able to stay here if I wasn't doing my job anyways." Kagome said as her eyes danced, challenging Sesshomaru to disagree. Sesshomaru seemed taken aback by Kagome's audacity but was amused by it.

"Then I guess there would be nothing wrong with both of us going in?" Sesshomaru said seeming to take Kagome's challenge. He just wanted to see Kagome longer in truth.

"No there is not. Shall we?" Kagome cooed, keeping her hand on Sesshomaru's and turning the knob. Sesshomaru watched keenly as her hand firmly grasped around his own and slowly turned the knob.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, telling him to get in first, but Sesshomaru put an arm around her waist scooting her into the room before him. The two of them walked up to opposite sides of the bed that Rin was sleeping in, Kagome on the right, Sesshomaru on the left. Sesshomaru stayed standing while Kagome sat on the bed and placed her hand softly on Rin's head, moving away Rin's bangs. Kagome bent down and kissed Rin on the forehead and Rin's eyes fluttered open.

"Kagome?" Rin said wearily rubbing her eyes. She then turned to Sesshomaru and smiled up at him. " Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Good night Rin." Sesshomaru said quickly, moving to get out of the room.

"Good night my Lord." Rin called back as he closed the door behind him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed as he leaned back on the door, his hand still on the knob. Kagome would make a great mother to his offspring; she had proven to be an even better mate. He had not been so attracted to anyone as he was with Kagome. If he hadn't left the room he would have done something without thinking. He opened his eyes and left to go to his room. Kagome loved him and he would have heard those sweet words from Kagome herself if Kyoko hadn't come.

"She never seizes to amaze me… my Kagome…" Sesshomaru said to himself, liking how the 'my Kagome' part sounded. He could get used to that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So will you tell me about the party? I can't wait until Lord Sesshomaru allows me to attend these parties!" Rin said excitedly.

"Well I'll tell you tommorow. Kagome is tiered right now and you should be too. Did you have fun with Kyoko?" Kagome said smiling at the small child at her side.

"Oh, yes! I showed her all the things you taught me to do!" Rin's voice chimed gleefully.

"That's good. Now it's bed time for Rin _and _Kagome. K?" Kagome said as she tucked the girl in again and kissed the little girls forehead again.

"Mmkay!" Rin yawned tiredly as she slowly fell back asleep.

Kagome grinned as she walked out the door and closed it again. She tiredly walked into her own room and plopped into bed, blowing out the light giving candles by her bed.

"Why does he entrance me so? Oh why oh why oh why?" Kagome murmured softly, lulling herself to sleep. "Oh why… Oh why… Oh… Why?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ah! My internet is royally pissing me off… grrr… I havn't been on in a week TT it's so not fair. I don't want you guys to think I've giving up on this story. I think I won't put this chapter up the same day so I can get reviews for the other one but still… TT I want to post!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quotes of the Chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yes its _quotes_ of the chapter because I couldn't choose one out of the three that was better.

"Good night my Lord." Kagome purred, swishing her tail as she went, daring Sesshomaru to follow, but he did not. Sesshomaru just stared, entranced with the woman walking away from him. (Okay, you can't say this is a cute, romantic, awesome sentence. When I did it I was like…YAY! Lol)

"Urusai! Osuwari!" Kagome growled with fists clenched. (Ok, I had two, this one I just HAD to add. I mean it's from my favorite episode EVER! Fateful Night in Togenkyo Part 2. I mean seriously, it's the best! )

"She never seizes to amaze me… my Kagome…" Sesshomaru said to himself. (My Kagome… that is SO romantic!)


	21. Don't Play with Me

Authors Note: No, I but cannot, do not, will not ever own thou, my dearest Inu-Yasha

If you're wondering about the weird fancy stuff up above it's because I'm watching some historic movie called Amadeus… It's about the life of Wolfgang Mozart. It's funny, they all have the big white hair and stuff…and its three hours and a half XP. Two hours to go… anyways, I'm reviewing my outline and according to the outline we should have at the least 5 more chapters. Now this chapter won't be entirely what you were thinking of, and now that Inu-Yasha has helped Kagome discover she is hiding herself she is about to become the Kagome we love and know.

I am really excited with this chapter, I don't know, but I've been writing while watching the movie and my writing, has a more mature outlook. It seems I have suddenly learned how to write this way. I cannot say that it will be this way every chapter because I'm pretty sure it's just the movie. But I'd really like to know what you think of the writing.

Oh yes, and I was wondering if you believe there should be less kissing? Just tell me in the review. Oh and this chapter is actually a tiny bit longer then usual.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 21: Incomprehensible Betrayal and Lust

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome yawned as the morning sun tattooed across her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She turned to the clock at her bedside table to see it was 6. It was July and the sun was warm, warning to bring storms from the heat. But the sky was clear. Kagome lazily got ready in the white kimono to show her pure, blissful mood. She soon went to Rin's room where she helped her get ready. Shortly afterwards she and the girl were heading down to the Dining room.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome said in a light voice, not a playful 'Lord Sesshomaru', but just her simple Sesshomaru-Sama. That was something Sesshomaru would notice.

"Good morning Miss Kagome-San" Sesshomaru responded back for the first time. Everyone looked up from the table to look at him. Kagome smiled.

"Arigato Gozaimasu… my Lord." Kagome said joyously and good-naturedly.

Jaken rolled his eyes and went back to eating while Rin beamed at Sesshomaru and Kagome before eating again. Kagome and Sesshomaru just stared at each other from different ends of the table.

"Kagome-San… May I see you in my office after breakfast?" Sesshomaru said almost as an afterthought. Kagome kept on smiling though. Maybe in her first few days she would have been nervous, even last week she would have assumed the worst. But now, there was trust between the two. And now, Kagome could tell Sesshomaru's mood, and she wasn't the least bit worried at the moment. Sesshomaru was in fact, in his own way, happy and just as blissful as Kagome herself.

"Yes my Lord." Kagome nodded and went back to eating, as did Sesshomaru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome got up as Jaken escorted Rin to Kyoko. Sesshomaru walked up to her and with a calm 'Come.' Kagome followed Sesshomaru down to his office. Sesshomaru went to sit at his desk as Kagome bowed. Sesshomaru was surprised that considering they're new found equality Kagome would still bow before him.

"You may sit." Sesshomaru said elegantly.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-Sama, now you have something to talk to me about?"

"Yes, last night… when you came back from your quarters with your friends… you had been crying… why?"

Kagome looked surprised, she looked down nervously.

"You knew… I had gotten in a fight with Inu-Yasha. He brought up why I am where I am. Though I am not ashamed of where I am I finally realized that through Inu-Yasha's decision to be with Kikyou, my fate had been decided. My hate of Inu-Yasha's decision led me to you, to where I am."

"I see… you should not allow my brothers stupid actions affect you."

Kagome looked up, hurt by Sesshomaru's words.

"How could you say such a thing? Inu-Yasha is my friend."

"A friend who let you down. A friend who allowed you to suffer for his own foolish desires, I do not think this is the kind of person who could be called a friend."

Kagome got up, totally angered with Sesshomaru.

"I cannot agree with you."

Sesshomaru got up, not ready to back down from anything.

"But you will." He said, not liking to be defied. He showed a hint of anger. "Didn't you hear the compliments last night? All the men at that party yearn you for. To them you are beautiful, smart, modest and kind. To them you are perfect. Someone such as yourself deserve better friends then people like Inu-Yasha… Hanyou's."

Kagome squinted in anger finally realizing what Sesshomaru thought of her.

"So that's it? You say how all the men believe so… and what about you? I can now see that the only reason you took me was to show me off. To show that you had in your possession the perfect woman. But I won't be anyone's possession. I am not a trophy. And as for Hanyou's… I could be considered as one. I was a human, remember?"

Kagome was so mad she started to pick up things from around the room and throwing them at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was taking it all calmly, easily dodging the flying objects. She was right, he did think about her that way, beautiful, smart, modest and kind. And she was right, that was what he was how he thought of her in the begging she was the perfect mate. She was a trophy, but that was before, not now. Now, she was beautiful. Not only on the outside but also on the inside. He liked Kagome for who she was. Once he had grown fed up with Kagome's tantrum he grabbed the last book as she had gotten tired and in the blink of an eye was now holding her wrist to stop her from throwing the other book in her hand. His other hand was at her waist. He pulled her close. He knew her weakness, he knew she was in love with him, and maybe he could use that to his advantage.

'_How could only you make me shiver at your touch?'_

He held her. He held her until her breath regulated into normal heart beats. As soon as this happened her heart soon quickened again. In fear. Kagome had just finally realized what she had done. The book in her hand dropped to the royal blue carpet. Nothing but silence surrounded the two of them. Kagome started to cry and fell back into Sesshomaru. Her hand slowly lowered while Sesshomaru's own hand stayed at her wrist. Sesshomaru could smell her fear; he could smell her uncertainty and remorse. Kagome started to shake as she cried.

"I… I am unworthy to work for you. I am so sorry." Kagome said between sobs. "I am so unworthy."

"Miss Higurashi." Sesshomaru said stiffly only making Kagome quiver even more. "I cannot see how you can get so upset about someone like my brother. But I can see how you may get upset about being seen as an object. I want to assure you that… I do not think of you as an object." He said, his voice softening as he went on. His hand slowly moved from her wrist to her waist. He leaned down and breathed into her ear. "You are not to be kept as an item, though I shall not allow any other man to have you except me."

Sesshomaru moved his lips from her ear to her neck where they made contact with her bare skin. Using his mouth Sesshomaru slowly massaged Kagome's neck, noticing her tears were gone and the tenseness in her muscles were now also gone. Kagome just stood there, helpless in the hold of the one she cared about. Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru could turn her rage to fear and then to calm desire. No one could ever do that, no one had ever shown her the line and no one had ever calmed her down or pacified her needs. But Sesshomaru knew, how to appease her. This made Kagome realize, that Inu-Yasha was wrong. He was so very wrong. True, Sesshomaru might not have known how angry Kagome could get, but Kagome wasn't holding in any anger. She was not angry with Sesshomaru. Only once had she ever been angry with him. And she had vented that anger. No, she respected him, Sesshomaru knew her. He knew what would make her mad and what to do to sooth her. He knew her, and yet he still kept her around. He did care for her. And Kagome could now believe Sesshomaru's acclamations. He did not see her as an object.

Kagome slowly leaned her head back to where Sesshomaru was kissing her neck. Sesshomaru's mouth glided to Kagome's lips where his tongue sought Kagome's own tongue. Kagome suddenly pulled away with a gleam in her eye. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome confused by her actions.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! You are always in this office, why don't we… just go outside?"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome bewildered at her statement.

"I guess we could, I could get Kyoko to watch Rin." Sesshomaru said uncertainly.

"Come then!" Kagome said smiling. "Let's go!"

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and led him out into the hall where Sesshomaru met up with Kyoko, informing her that she would be taking care of Rin the rest of the day. Kagome then grabbed him again and led him outside into the light. Kagome let go, ran ahead, and turned back to look at him.

"Follow me…there's a place I have found with Rin that I think you'll enjoy!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha walked into Kaede's hut smiling. Kaede smiled back at him.

"So ye have seen Kagome?" Kaede asked as she fixed some herbs.

"Yeah, she's doing great, she seems happy. She was actually Sesshomaru's escort."

"And this does not upset ye?"

"No, I am actually surprised. I dunno. I just think that Kagome and me are just good friends. I want what's best for her, and she seems happy. Besides. I chose Kikyou and Kagome should have a chance to do what makes her happy… So where's Kikyou? Is she around?"

"That is very good of you Inu-Yasha, I think you are actually becoming a man. But I am sorry to say I havn't heard from my sister since you left. She has been leaving and coming whenever she pleases."

"Hmmm, that's odd."

"Aye, indeed."

"Well I guess I'll go and find out if I can find her."

"Aye." Kaede said knowingly, nodding her head.

Inu-Yasha just headed outside. Sango was off somewhere with Shippou while Miroku was up to his evil deeds with the women in the village. Inu-Yasha just couldn't see how the women did not weary of the same lines and propositions. Inu-Yasha pricked up his ears when he caught a whiff of Kikyou; he smiled and ran off to the direction of the scent. Unfortunately, when he got closer another smell that he knew caught his nose. As he approached the scene he noticed Kikyou talking to someone. Inu-Yasha looked closer to notice the person she was talking to was none other then the evil incarnation hanyou Naraku.

"Naraku, I do not care for Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha was a mere little girl's dream. I am alive again and do not wish to play around any more. Inu-Yasha has changed and so has my taste. Naraku, your power is so appealing. I have spent my life taking care of the greatest power known and yet I was never able to use it for myself." Kikyou said practically bowing before Naraku. Naraku smiled and lifted her face.

"You can help me. You can kill Inu-Yasha. And then your power will be more then you can dream of. I can help you achieve that power." Naraku sneered almost knowing Inu-Yasha was there and was mocking him.

Inu-Yasha watched helplessly as Naraku leaned down and kissed Kikyou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome knelt down by the small stream she had led Sesshomaru to. She dipped her hand in the water and smiled as the water cooled her hand. Sesshomaru sat near her merely watching her.

"Sesshomaru? Why do you never express your emotions? Not that you have to… I can see past your façade. I know how you feel at the different times so you don't need to try and hide it from me. I know when you're happy… or mad or sad." Kagome said curiously. Sesshomaru stared at her thoughtfully, her question amazing him. No one had ever tried to ask him anything. He had never talked to anyone.

"Because emotions get you killed. Take my brother for example. He doesn't think. He lets his emotions cloud his judgment. Emotions are a weakness. You either choose emotions or life. That's where you divide humans and demons. Humans would rather die for the people they love then keep themselves alive. It's stupid."

Kagome stared at him attentively, shaking her head slowly. She crawled over to him slowly until she was right in front of him. She was right by his face and she looked him in the eye before smiling.

"It is better to die sooner after loving, then to die later, never to have loved or been loved before." She whispered, like a secret for only his ears and her own. Sesshomaru let out a small grin, the only smile Kagome had ever seen that had not been caused by the love of almost killing his brother.

Sesshomaru stared into her honey brown eyes, only to see the pure innocence of a young woman. She was right. Her words were truthful. Could it mean… that he, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands… was falling in love? Was this love that he was feeling worth dieing over? He thought about it for a moment before running his hand through Kagome hair and letting his hand rest on her cheek. Kagome rubbed her head into his palm and began to purr, her tail swaying gracefully. Kagome actions only made Sesshomaru grin even more. Kagome eyes danced, appeased with her work. She had gotten the young Lord to smile. She closed her eyes as Sesshomaru leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"If you know my emotions… I don't think there would be anyone else that would need to know I have any. And I guess you are right, I could die right now, and it wouldn't matter. Because I have lived."

As he pulled away Sesshomaru's cheek brushed against Kagome's. He went to kiss her but he was interrupted by a loud thunder and a crash of lightning. Kagome laughed as she and Sesshomaru both looked up into the sky and the rain came down. The sky had clouded over when they weren't paying attention and the clouds had brought gentle summer rain. Kagome closed her eyes, holding out her palms and lifting her head to the sky, not noticing her white kimono turning opaque. But she didn't care. She was caught off guard when the hand in her hair came back and she was pulled into another one of her and Sesshomaru's passionate kisses. Once Kagome pulled away she noticed that she wasn't the only one wearing a new opaque kimono. Sesshomaru's top was soaked and sticking to his chiseled abs. She watched as Sesshomaru stood up and held out his hand to help Kagome up. Kagome took his hand and was quickly on her feet, face to face with Sesshomaru, and pretty close at that. Kagome stared into Sesshomaru's two golden orbs, which seemed to be glowing, though it must have be the flash of the lightning she supposed. Kagome's lips were once again close to Sesshomaru's, but Sesshomaru had had enough for one day and being out in the rain didn't appease him. He would have liked to kiss her again; in fact he'd love to. But he was afraid. He was afraid he'd shown too much of himself that day so far. Though it was true what Kagome said. He would not die for love. He couldn't. He couldn't just die.

"Come on, we wouldn't want you to get sick. Now would we?" He said putting up another wall around himself. The same boring tone coming back. Kagome nodded, and once he turned his back she frowned.

'Oh, Sesshomaru why can't you trust me? Why can't you trust me not to break your heart? I would never let you die… of a broken heart…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wee! OMG! That was the COOLEST chapter EVER! I'm so excited about this one and I can't wait until you guys review.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quotes of the Chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok, I have quite a few this time around… forgive me! But they are the best!

_How could only you make me shiver at your touch?' _(Okay, this was a flashback from last chapter where Kagome was talking to herself about how she felt about Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had overheard. I think it's sweet to have this in here.)

"You are not to be kept as an item, though I shall not allow any other man to have you except me." (It's so cute! I can't breathe it's so cute…I just want to scream but I can't XD it's 2:00am and my rents are sleeping upstairs…)

"It is better to die sooner after loving, then to die later, never to have loved or been loved before." She whispered, like a secret for only his ears and her own. (I don't know who came up with a similar quote that this is loosely based upon but anyways I put the words together on my own, the story inspired me.)

"If you know my emotions… I don't think there would be anyone else that would need to know I have any. And I guess you are right, I could die right now, and it wouldn't matter. Because I have lived." (I think this is so sweet. If you don't understand it I won't say the meaning in the story I'll tell you here. He feels he has loved so he could die and it wouldn't matter because he'd die but he has already loved. Also at the beginning he's saying that Kagome is the only one who he really wants to know his emotions.)

"…And the clouds had brought gentle summer rain." (AHAHAHA! Nivea commercial XD)


	22. Dancing Till Dawn

Authors Note: I do not in any way own Inu-Yasha nor will I ever.

Ok, I am going INSANE! I NEED INTERNET! Gah! OK… I've wanted to do this chapter FOREVER but yesterday I was at my friend's sleepover (which sucked as I was picked on so I left to go walk home at 2:00am in the morn, I live down the street.) And then this morning I went to her house again to pick up my stuff and we got in a fight and she nearly killed me… I was making fun of her cause she lost half her eyebrow using that nair stuff on her face. But now I'm back and ready to write…XD she doesn't have an eyebrow…

I don't know how to spell Reiokoutsai TT

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 22: Don't Play With Me

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha growled, punching the ground, upset with what he had just seen.

"DAMN HIM!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"Damn who?" A voice questioned from behind. Inu-Yasha turned around to see Sango staring at him. "What's wrong Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha sighed. "It's none of your business. Ok?"

"Well whatever."

Inu-Yasha watched as Sango left. He had to tell someone. But the only person he could tell… was… Kagome! He had to see Kagome. Inu-Yasha picked himself up and started to leave to go see Kagome, he couldn't tell anyone. If what he heard was right Kikyou wanted to kill him. And now that Kikyou was alive, she could very well do that, especially if Naraku gave her a jewel shard. And so, in three days of walking, he would finally talk to Kagome. He didn't want to run, because he didn't want to go too fast because just two days ago was the party. Inu-Yasha would have no reason to talk to Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once they all got in Kagome and Sesshomaru had noticed that they had stayed out quite longer then he thought. It was already the afternoon and he had some work to do. After the two of them went upstairs to clean up they went back to their jobs, at least, Kagome did. Sesshomaru on the other hand couldn't concentrate. His thoughts were clouded with the events from before. Emotions did kill. And emotions did hurt.

When Sesshomaru was 4 years old in human years, his mother died of a broken heart. His father had found another tramp. A human out of all the things. Sesshomaru's mother, at that point, got very sick. Sesshomaru's mother had loved his father, but alas his father did not feel the same way. Sesshomaru's grandparents betrothed his parents. His mother came to fall in a deep love with her mate but her mate did not do the same. Soon he started to leave the castle more often. Then he'd come home later. That's when one day he came home with another mate. A human who bore the same mark as Sesshomaru's mother. Sesshomaru despised the woman because he knew she had killed his mother. One day Sesshomaru had even seen his mother crying about his father not letting her mark him. Of course this was before his father was leaving, and before Sesshomaru even knew about marking.

And his father, he too died for love. He died because of his stupid emotions. Sesshomaru's father was in love with the stupid human. He died getting revenge for his newest mate after she was killed by the demon Reiokoutsai. Dieing shows weakness and because of dieing for love Sesshomaru saw his father as the weakest because love was even weaker then dieing.

Love could make you do stupid things. Love made you weak. Love makes you put the people you love before yourself, which is stupid according to Sesshomaru. And Sesshomaru kept thinking about this until he heard a knock at the door revealing Etsu who had come to tell him it was dinnertime.

Sesshomaru swiftly walked the halls until he reached the dinning room where for the first time Kagome, Rin, and Jaken were at the table before him. As he walked by Kagome who smiled at him gleefully. He actually kind of… liked her smile. He gradually sat down at his chair and ate. Looking up sometimes to see Kagome talking to Rin and laughing. Rin seemed to really enjoy her.

Once the meal was done he slowly excused himself and left without saying a word. Kagome watched him leave frowning a bit. She wanted to know what she had done to make him so upset. He hadn't said a word to her since he told her to 'come on' and get back to the castle. She got up and took Rin with her.

Kagome got Rin ready and tucked her in before going to her own room and getting her nightgown on. She sighed and finally took up the resolve to go and see why Sesshomaru seemed so upset. It was eating her from inside.

Kagome walked the castle halls, chilled a bit by the cooler summer air. She cursed to herself that she was still wearing her stupid nightgown but couldn't go back in case Sesshomaru went to bed before she could get to him. She finally reached the his bedroom door and knocked on it, gulping. She was surprised when Sesshomaru himself opened the door instead of just saying 'come in'. Kagome gaped a bit because Sesshomaru was just wearing the bottom to his kimono. Luckily for her he was still getting ready.

"Uh, I'm sorry to disturb you my Lord but I wish to talk to you about something." Kagome said setting her eyes to the floor embarrassed at her own gaping. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow and gestured her to enter.

The room was warmer then the halls, a fire going in the fireplace. Kagome stepped in while Sesshomaru slowly closed the door, examining Kagome and liking what he saw. Her nightgown went to the middle of her upper thigh. It was black with lace frill at the bottom. There were two thin straps at the top holding the nightgown up.

"So why is it that you're here Ms. Kagome?" Sesshomaru said calmly.

Kagome looked up from the floor and turned around to look at Sesshomaru. She slowly walked over to him.

"Um, Sesshomaru-Sama? How come you havn't spoken to me after this afternoon? Did I do something wrong?"

Sesshomaru looked at her. How could she have sensed such a thing? He didn't always talk to her so why would now be different. How did she know?

"Well, I just have been busy."

"Oh…" Kagome said looking at the ground. She could tell he was lying but couldn't figure out why he'd lie to her. "Oh, and I'm sorry about getting us caught in the rain this morning. I didn't know it was going to rain."

Sesshomaru watched her as he walked up to her, cautiously to see how'd she react. Noticing she didn't care he easily moved right up to her.

"It's alright. Though that is not why I havn't been talking to you though."

Kagome nodded. Suddenly she smelt something she had smelt before, the smell before the party. She looked up at Sesshomaru grinning slyly. He was aroused. She might have noticed when she felt his eyes gliding over her body when she entered the room. Was he pleased? She decided to change the mood, not liking how she was making Sesshomaru upset. He obviously didn't want to talk about why he wasn't talking. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome pulled her hand up to his cheek and brushed it on his cheek. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, not getting where Kagome was going.

"Sesshomaru-Sama? I have always wondered why you have lines on your face. Not that I don't I like them… I find them… attractive… but why?"

Sesshomaru chocked when he felt her hand on his cheek. What was she up to?

"Well the lines are supposed to signify a demons class. There are four classes. A demon can have either no lines, one line, two lines or three lines." He glanced at her to see if she were board but she stared, nodding and smiling in content. So Sesshomaru continued. "No lines would be a demon hunted down by Demon Slayers like your friend. One line would be a demon that is just a commoner. A lot of the demons at the occasion were just 1rst class. Now I…" He said lifting his hand to put it on Kagome's whose hand was still at his cheek. "…I am a second class demon. The Lords are all second-class. And finally, for the rarest of them all, there are third class demons. Third class demons are only bred. They are the strongest and are formed only by a couple of second-class demons. It's very rare though."

"Ok," Kagome started still smiling but liking the change of mood. "I have a question… how come we couldn't see the 1rst class demons lines at the party? "

"That is because, the lines can appear anywhere on the body. Mine just happened to be on the face."

Kagome smiled covertly once again. Kagome lowered her hand and raise the side of her nightgown just to the top of her thigh. Near the middle of her thigh there were two lines. Sesshomaru watched and choked again. Kagome let her nightgown fall back down loosely.

"So I'm a second class demon. Pretty good for someone who used to be a human huh?" Kagome purred softly, rubbing her thigh near Sesshomaru's. Finally realizing what she was doing Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists and in a second had her on her back on the bed.

"I'd ask you not to play with my desire." He growled softly.

"So you _do_ have desire now don't you… that's an emotion." Kagome boldly whispered.

Sesshomaru growled. "Don't play with me."

Kagome grinned playfully and pulled Sesshomaru's head down and kissed him. Sesshomaru allowed her to do so but tried to pull away when he thought of himself pushing Kagome to do something she didn't want to do. But before he could remove his tongue Kagome caught it mischievously with her teeth. Finally she let him go and whispered into his ear. "Then don't play with me."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry but the one before this one was a lot longer and so I can hope it'll make up for the shortness and uneventful ness of this one. And besides. We did need this chapter for information. We got to figure out about Sesshy's mommy and now we know that Kagome and Sesshy had sex! Lmao…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quote of the Chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'd ask you not to play with my desire." He growled softly. (Aw he does have desire! Cute! Sorry, but I only found one quote and it's not that good…in a way it's a crappy chapter and a good chapter.)


	23. If You Love Her

Authors Note: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Ha! I'm on chapter 23… yah…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Japanese words

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ohayo- Good morning

Chikuso- Shit

Nani- What

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 23: yawned and went to stretch but noticed an arm around her. Kagome blinked, remembering the night before. She normally woke up at 6 so that must have been the time. She went to move the arm but she heard a protective growl.

Kagome cautiously turned her head around to notice Sesshomaru was still sleeping. He was protecting her in his sleep. Kagome found this so cute. She maneuvered herself to face Sesshomaru but did it with least movement possible. She grinned, he looked so, so… peaceful. The sun went across his face, his silver hair shining in the sun.

Kagome ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him. Once she was about to pull away the arm around her pulled her in closer and a tongue parted her lips. Kagome stifled a giggle while kissing. Once she pulled away she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru staring at her in confusion.

"Ohayo Sesshomaru-Sama!" Kagome whispered softly.

"Ohayo." Sesshomaru said regaining his composure.

Kagome put her arms around his neck and nuzzled closer to him, closing her eyes.

"I love you." She cooed faintly. Almost suddenly she snapped her eyes open. "Chikuso!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. "Nani?"

"I have to get ready, get Rin ready, then go down for breakfast. And all I have to wear is my nightgown… and I have to shower and ah!" Kagome said panicking. She was now sitting up but modestly holding the blanket to her body.

"Calm down. It is early and Rin should only be waking up in two hours. You have time. Now wait here just a minuet." Sesshomaru said calmly, soothing Kagome. Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru went into the bathroom and put a towel around his waste. He gave another towel to Kagome. "Here, put this on." Kagome nodded again and fastened the towel around her body. "Come." Sesshomaru said opening a door beside the bathroom leading to spiral stairs. He held the door for Kagome as she cautiously stepped through.

Kagome went down the stairs, leading out to a hot spring surrounded by large bushes and trees. Kagome gasped.

"It so pretty!" She murmured.

Sesshomaru nodded and headed over to the hot spring. He removed his towel before entering. He made a gesture for Kagome to follow in. She modestly removed her towel and entered the hot spring.

"If we become mates, you will help me get ready for the day and I will help you get ready for the day." Sesshomaru said calmly, wanting to see how Kagome would take in the information. She smiled.

"You'd… you would consider taking me as your mate?" Kagome asked trying to keep her excitement down.

"Yes."

Kagome grinned and nodded she went over to Sesshomaru and started using some stuff that he used to clean.

"So Sesshomaru-Sama. As you know I have not been a demon for long… can you please explain how we become mates?"

"The male takes the female to bed where he bites the side of the females neck. Normally their parents will have betrothed them and there will be no love. Of course the male receives the upper hand in this because he bares no mark, thus he can continue to mark as many women as he wants. But if the male loves the female he will allow her to mark him by biting him on the shoulder. Once this happens the male must only be with his one mate forever. Normally over time the male grows to love the female and he lets her mark him but that could take years." Sesshomaru answered without turning around.

"Wow." Kagome said, between Sesshomaru's speech they had switched and Sesshomaru was just finishing helping Kagome.

"Done." Sesshomaru said lamely.

Kagome nodded and got out first, wrapping the towel around her body once more. Sesshomaru got out and did the same, going and holding the door for Kagome. Once upstairs Kagome picked up her nightgown and sighed.

"The servants are up. What are they going to think about me running through the hallways in this?" Kagome whined, not directly at anyone, just to herself.

"Here, I had it made for you from the measurements for your kimono at the occasion." Sesshomaru said holding out a silver kimono with light pink flowers on it that matched Kagome's hair. "I thought you could use a kimono that fit you better. I was planning on giving it to you today anyways."

"Wow, it's so beautiful… domo arigato." Kagome said happily as she grabbed the kimono and put it on. It fit perfectly. Kagome smiled. She turned around to see Sesshomaru getting the top part of his kimono on and then his armor. Kagome's smile turned into a grin as she walked over to him and leaned up to peck him on the cheek.

"See you soon my Lord." Kagome said as she walked toward the door, picking up her nightgown on the way. Sesshomaru just watched her leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Some of the servants were giving Kagome longer stares at breakfast, which Kagome didn't understand. Kagome also noticed Sesshomaru staring at her but it didn't seem to be for the same reason as the others. Kagome just shrugged it off and went upstairs with Rin afterwards. While Kagome was teaching Rin there was a knock at the door, which turned out to be Kyoko.

"Kagome-Sama? May I talk to you?" Kyoko asked in a murmur.

"Yeah, of course!" Kagome answered and turned to Suzu smiling. "Watch Rin for a bit while I'm out k?" Suzu answered by mewing joyfully. "Great!" Kagome said as she got up and went outside, bringing Kyoko to her room. Once inside Kagome sat on her bed.

"So, what's up Kyoko-Chan?"

"Kagome-sama… is it true you're cheating on Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome was so surprised she blinked. "What?"

"First of all your scent changed and you're no longer untouched."

Kagome blushed. Why hadn't she thought of that? Of course that would show in her scent. And they were all demons at this castle. Kyoko continued.

"At breakfast when the servants smelt you scent change so in the kitchen some servants started to say they saw someone walking out of the castle into the woods at night. People think you went off with someone last night. Please tell me it's not true. If you did I'm afraid Sesshomaru might make you leave."

Kagome was blushing a lot now and was in a way speechless. But she couldn't let a rumor like that be spread around. But it gave a reason as to why Jaken was scowling at her that morning.

"Um, well, you see… I'd never do that. That's not the kind of person I am… I… I… I was with Lord Sesshomaru last night…" When Kagome mentioned that last part she looked down, her face was burning.

Kyoko spread a large smile. "I knew you'd never do that. Mother and me thought as much all along. The other servants don't like you much, especially Jaken. He doesn't believe Lord Sesshomaru would actually have anything to do with you. He wants you out of the castle. I think he went to talk to Lord Sesshomaru about…"

Kagome's head snapped up. "What?"

"Yup, he said he'd discuss it with Sesshomaru-sama after breakfast."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jaken sat down at the chair. Across the desk Sesshomaru was staring at him annoyed.

"What is it now Jaken?" Sesshomaru scowled.

"Well sir, my lord, have you noticed that wench's scent has changed? Some of the servants saw Kagome leaving the castle last night. You shouldn't waste your time on her. She is sleeping with another man." Jaken said, sounding very insistent.

Sesshomaru stayed calm. "Do you trust your resources Jaken?"

"Yes my Lord, would I come here if I thought it wasn't true?"

"Well your resources were wrong."

"But… Lord Sesshomaru… the person swore they saw her!"

"It is a lie. She was with me all of last night. Now if that is all I would like to get back to my paperwork." Sesshomaru said lightly, not seeming to give his answer much thought. Jaken gaped.

"My Lord, your father would never have approved."

Sesshomaru looked back up from his papers from which he had just gotten back to doing. "My father is not here. And if he could allow a human to even sleep with him or bare his mark I believe Kagome-San is better off then my fathers second mate. Now I am telling you to leave."

"Yes my Lord." Jaken said sorrowfully, finally leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome woke up, lazily stretching. It had been three days since she had slept with Sesshomaru. The three days hadn't been very eventful. Sometimes Kagome would see Sesshomaru in the hall and they would share a passionate kiss before heading back to what they were doing, that is of course, if no one was around. Luckily for Kagome she got her monthly two days ago, assuring she wasn't pregnant. Kagome yawned and got up, getting ready for the day.

After breakfast Kagome took Rin outside. It was a nice day. They were having fun until Kagome caught a whiff of a familiar scent. She looked up to see someone in red coming close they must have been at least a kilometer away.

"Uh, Rin, go inside for a bit, stay in your room go with Suzu."

Rin smiled. "Ok, Kagome-Sama!" Rin said as she got up and left with Suzu. Kagome kept her eye on the horizon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru got up from his desk and headed downstairs. On the way he saw Rin with Suzu, meaning Kagome was somewhere in private.

"Rin, where is Kagome-San?" Sesshomaru asked the little girl.

"Kagome-Sama is in the front. She just told me to go upstairs to my room with Suzu and that's what I'm going to do." Rin chimed.

"Ok." Sesshomaru said, heading back to his study, where there was a window looking out to the front where Kagome was supposed to be. Once Sesshomaru reached the window what he saw surprised him. "Inu-Yasha?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said slowly.

"Kagome! I have to tell you something." Inu-Yasha said he was right by her now. He blushed. "Uh, Kagome… did he touch you? Did… did you let him? I swear that I'll kill him for you."

Kagome blushed, knowing what Inu-Yasha was talking about. "I am sure you didn't come the whole way to ask if Sesshomaru raped me."

"Did he?" Inu-Yasha asked, a bit of anger boiling up inside him.

"OSUWARI!"

"Chikuso!" Inu-Yasha groaned as he picked himself up from the floor. "I guess he didn't."

Kagome blushed again, just when she thought she was fine. "OSUWARI!"

"Dammit stop it!" Inu-Yasha growled, picking himself up for the second time.

"You better tell me why you came here quick and spill it out because if Sesshomaru finds out… I don't know what would happen but I don't want to find out."

"Fine, Kikyou is with Naraku now… Kikyou is going to try to kill me for him. I overheard them when I got back from the party. You're the only one I've told."

Kagome's eyes started to glisten. She cared about Inu-Yasha. He seemed really upset. She shared his pain.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha…" Kagome said slowly as she moved over to him and hugged him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked over and hugged his brother. Sesshomaru clenched his fists. Kagome belonged to him, and his brother could not have her. No one else could have her. He quickly headed downstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

"Get away from her." A voice growled lowly behind Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru's hand on his sword, staring at Kagome with disapproval in his eyes.

"No, Sesshomaru-Sama please, don't." Kagome pleaded as she ran over to him and hugged him by the waist.

"Out of the way." Sesshomaru growled faintly as he gently pushed Kagome away.

"It doesn't matter Kagome, I'll kill him and get you back." Inu-Yasha said from behind, being over confident as usual.

"You, little brother, are an idiot. You are undeserving of even a first class demon mate, what makes you think you're worthy of a second class mate?" Sesshomaru said mockingly.

Inu-Yasha was about to rebut but was interrupted by a scream.

"Kagome!" The two guys said together looking up in the sky to see Kagome being taken away by Kagura. Soon a familiar sinister voice filled the air.

"Isn't that sweet, two brothers fighting over a woman. But, what a woman!" Naraku teased. "If you want your wonderful Kagome back Sesshomaru will meet me at Koro Hill alone. If he don't come by twelve o-clock tonight I can't just let her body go to waste now can I?"

"You bastard! You lay a finger on her I swear I will kill you." Inu-Yasha growled.

"Guess you don't feel the same way about Kikyou, do you? Instead of staying to kill me you left her in my hands. You ran away to Kagome it seems."

Sesshomaru glanced over at his brother who seemed defeated. Kikyou… Yes Sesshomaru had heard about her. She was the woman that his brother loved… was she… still alive?

"Shut-up, Shut-up, Shut-up!"

"You better hope your brother likes Kagome as much as you do… because time's running out." Naraku ended, laughing.

Inu-Yasha turned to his brother who was walking away. "What do you think you're doing? Kagome…"

"Do you think I'd actually let anything happen to Kagome?" Sesshomaru snapped stopping and turning his head around to look at Inu-Yasha. "Now leave before I have to kill you and waste time."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o000o0o0o0o0

Author's Note:

Ok the story is totally different from here on. The next chapters are violent so cry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quote of the Chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome blushed, knowing what Inu-Yasha was talking about. "I am sure you didn't come the whole way to ask if Sesshomaru raped me."

"Did he?" Inu-Yasha asked, a bit of anger boiling up inside him.

"OSUWARI!"

"Chikuso!" Inu-Yasha groaned as he picked himself up from the floor. "I guess he didn't."

Kagome blushed again, just when she thought she was fine. "OSUWARI!"

"Dammit stop it!" Inu-Yasha growled, picking himself up for the second time. (heh, I loved this scene. I know it's not a quote but it's the best thing in the chapter.)


	24. I Won't Cry, I Will Kill Him

1Authors note: I still don't own Inu-Yasha

Yay! I got Inu-Yasha First Season Box-Set for Christmas but I doubt you'll read this in time to even care! Lol. This chapter will be depressing and there will be violence. Oh, and I have a sequel planned out so I'm excited.

10/15/2005- OMG that was LAST YEAR. Ha you've been in withdrawl for a while now havn't you my poor babys. I look at my statement and laugh. Ok. I understand that my Japanese is _horibleI...I just spelt horrible WRONG _anyways, Im really sorry and I appologize. I bascially know how to use them in sentences but I suck at anything else.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Japanese Words

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itai- Ouch

Hentai- Pervert

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jessica Lyn- Uhhh, yahh... about that... maybe you should read this chapter (Guilty look)

Seshomaruslady- Stolerized? Omg I cant stop laughing, IM CRYING!

Saturn Fox- Umm, sure?

Blueeysangel- Prostating huh... Ill have to look that up... But anyways no need to cry only 3 chapters left then you get to enjoy the sequel! Yay!

Lady of the Realm- How can you be happy when you KNOW whats going to happen? GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Heh heh... family guy... What am I thinking, and its not Kitty... Kitty?... GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Yah but the scream and arm flailing thing is, well stupid. I read it over and doubled over in laughter. Lets just say she was paralyzed or something cause she was feeling weak for some whatever reason.

Sesshy's Nympho- Ahaha Of course Ill finish... It IS SO done so I WILL post it, and the sequel which isn't SO done, but Ill still post it when the time comes. As for lemon, I'm trying it out on a story I said I wouldn't do, I was so inspired when I read it over, Some Scars Lie so Deep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 24: I Won't Cry, I Will Kill Him

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru left on Ah-Un. Koro Hill was a hill covered with trees on a part of the western lands. Sesshomaru guessed Naraku meant to top of the hill so Sesshomaru landed halfway down the hill. Once Sesshomaru reached the top he noticed Naraku in the baboon pelt by a tree.

"Ah, so you have come." Naraku said mockingly.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Answer my questions and listen to me and I won't touch your Kagome." Naraku said. Sesshomaru nodded. "Kagome, she is no longer untouched. I doubt it was your stupid brother because she hasn't been around him. You on the other hand…well I've heard from some resources that you were pretty close to Kagome at your party about a week ago."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sesshomaru growled, growing impatient.

"You see, she might not have your children now but if you were to take her as your mate you must think of your children. Would you really want your heir to be a human?"

"Kagome is a demon."

"But she wasn't always a demon. She was a human. There is a chance your children will be human. Would you take the risk of taking her as your mate?" Naraku said testing Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru resisted. "But then again you could always take another mate right?"

"Yes I could and maybe I will." Sesshomaru growled, still annoyed at all the questions. Naraku started laughing.

"I wonder how your Kagome is taking all you've said?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kagura is holding Kagome captive in my castle. There Kagura's sister is with a mirror that is showing Kagome our exact conversation. I doubt Kagome is joyful to the fact that you'll keep her as your own yet she would be second to some other demon. Well I must be getting back to our Kagome."

"You said you wouldn't lay a hand on her!"

"I won't, but you will…" Naraku said laughing as he left.

Sesshomaru growled, not knowing what he meant. "I'll get her back."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome cried as she reached out for the mirror as Kanaa left.

"Is he going to come for me?" Kagome sobbed. It had ended with Sesshomaru saying 'Yes I could and maybe I will' "How could you be so stupid Sesshomaru?" Kagome cried as she lay on the floor. "I Love You…" She managed before some gas filled the room and she fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naraku smiled at his new reincarnation.

"Now Doukan I want you to transform into this man." Naraku said, pointing to the mirror Kanaa was holding, in it was Sesshomaru.

"Yes Naraku." The demon said, almost exactly soon after transforming into Sesshomaru. "Is this good Naraku?" The demon asked, sounding exactly like Sesshomaru.

"Yes, perfect. Now I need you to train a certain demon… a female demon. You will take her to a nearby abandoned castle. I'd ask you to be as rough as possible, to get her to hate you, to get her to train hard. Before you try anything new tell me first. I will bring food for her. You will come back here at night but after you go lock her room."

"Yes master."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome awoke on a cold stone floor, the walls were made of stone and there was one tiny window near the ceiling at the back of the room. At the front there was a big heavy-looking door made of wood. In the corner of the room Sesshomaru was staring at her.

"So you have awoken." He said coldly, giving her an emotionless stare.

Kagome smiled and jumped up, ran over and hugged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't move and in a second he forcefully pushed her away sending her flying backward onto the cold hard floor. Pain coursed through her body. She winced.

"Sesshomaru-Sama?" She asked, afterwards taking in a sharp breath when a new wave of pain went through her arm. She started to cry.

"I cannot have a weak mate so I'm going to train you. Our first session will be in here. Now let's begin. Crying is a great weakness, do not cry." He growled. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and she looked up at him pitifully. He kicked her sending her flying to the back of the room where her back hit the wall. Kagome was so sure something was broken by now. She continued to cry.

"Ss..Stop!" Kagome cried pathetically.

"I will, when you learn not to cry." He said making his way over to her again. Kagome tried to crawl away but he reached her and picked her up by the neck. He slapped her and then let her drop to the ground where he kicked her again. Sesshomaru continued to beat Kagome until she stopped crying which was what he wanted to do. After a while Kagome's body was too numb to feel anything. After a few minuets she stopped wincing. When he finally left she tried to go for the door but finally collapsed in the middle of the room where the moonlight was filtering in from the window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome awoke her pain was still there but it seemed a lot of her minor wounds had healed, the advantages of being a demon. On the floor in front of her was a plate of food. Kagome scowled and pledged not to eat the food but her empty stomach got the best of her and she ate, feeling a bit better. The sun was filtering through the window onto her body warming her, making some wounds feel less painful. For a moment in the warmth of the sun Kagome wishfully thought Sesshomaru would never come back.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered to herself, tears forming in her eyes but none fell. Maybe it was because her body knew what would happen if she cried. Or maybe it was just she herself knew what would happen. It was hard to believe she loved him and he had so easily turned his back on her. Somehow she felt her good memories of him were slipping away. She found it hard to remember one of their passionate kisses in the hallway, or their intimate moment in bed.

Soon the opening of the door interrupted her thoughts. Fear streamed through her body, overlapping the pain. She quickly looked away when her eyes caught Sesshomaru's, his frozen golden pools.

"Let's work on fighting today." He said. "Hit me."

"But I don't want to…"

Sesshomaru brought her to her feet and grinned slyly at her. "Take off your kimono." He whispered into her ear.

"You…" Kagome growled, anger boiling up in her. She went to punch him but he quickly dodged.

"You obviously need to work on speed." He said slowly. Kagome growled. In a second Sesshomaru was right by her again and was whispering into her ear again. "Let me touch you…" Once again Kagome nearly blew up. This man was practically about to rape her. Kagome went into a series of punches each time missing chasing Sesshomaru aimlessly around the room. Finally she fell, tripping over a rock. She fell to the ground.

"It's hopeless." Kagome sobbed.

Sesshomaru straddled her, slapping her. "Do not use emotions ever. They can get in the way of battle." Once again he gave her a sly smile meaning he was going to say something. But instead of saying something he kissed her. That really ticked her off. After all he'd done to her he had the nerve to kiss her?

Kagome punched him and for the first time made impact. He quickly jumped up afterwards and stood staring at her, daring her to come after him. Kagome didn't say a word but just quickly ran over and threw another series of punches, this time making contact each time. She had taken into thought that he dodges to the right so that's where she aimed.

"That's enough for now, you might want to practice how hard you hit. You hit to lightly." He said coldly. "I think you need some fresh air though." He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Kagome growled and punched his back.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" She shrieked.

Once finally outside Sesshomaru clasped a steel collar type thing to her neck, which was attached to a 6 meter steel chain, which was attached to the building.

"You're kidding! You put me on a leash? Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!...Bitch..." Kagome growled watching him walk away.

"I'll be back with your lunch later, enjoy the fresh air for now." Sesshomaru said stoically.

"Hey get back here! Sesshomaru! I HATE YOU!" Kagome scowled as she punched the ground. Boy did he have some nerve. Never before had she hated someone as much as she hated him. She'd train real hard, and then one day kill him.

A few hours later Sesshomaru returned like he said he would with her lunch. He put it in front of her.

"Eat… it'll make you strong enough to even touch me."

"Liar, I hit you many times. And besides, I'm not hungry." Kagome said, snubbing the food and pushing it away.

"Shut up and eat." Sesshomaru growled pulling her by the hair. "When I tell you to do something you will do it understood?"

Kagome snarled but ate the food anyways. Sesshomaru sat nearby and watched Kagome. He glanced over at her to notice she was just staring at the sky. He blushed.

"It's so hard, to be so cruel. Not only is she a woman but a beautiful one at that. She is such a delight to kiss… I wonder why master Naraku wishes her to be scornful." Doukan said to himself. It was true though. Even with the rips in her kimono and the bruises and cuts Kagome still looked divine, like an angel. He was supposed to train her all day; he guessed it was time to get back to work.

"Kagome, time to get back to work." He said as he walked over to Kagome. Kagome frowned and he kicked her. "You will not show any emotions through facial expressions."

"Itai!" Kagome yelped and so Sesshomaru kicked her again.

"Never show signs of pain." He said blandly.

Kagome just gave him the eye, knowing if she did anything else he would kick her, and he didn't have little kicks. He really hurt her, but of course she didn't cry she didn't show any sign of pain.

"I am very curious as to what attacks you have." He said glancing over at her.

"That makes two of us." Kagome drawled sarcastically receiving a backhand slap from Sesshomaru. Kagome grimaced and he slapped her again. He didn't have to explain himself, she knew why.

"You're pathetic." He growled. "Now for your attacks." He had to find a way to intimidate her, and the only way to do that was to really upset her. He surprised her by grabbing her, kissing her, and grabbing her butt at the same time. Kagome slapped him.

"Hentai!" She screamed with amazing force. "Black Blades!' She screeched all the while a big black light that looked like a boomerang hurled towards Sesshomaru. The blade of black light grazed Sesshomaru's left arm, ripping his kimono. Sesshomaru who was un-phased glanced over at Kagome who was huffing and growling.

"Only one person can touch me like that…" Kagome said when almost suddenly she had a flashback: her kissing Sesshomaru. She chocked back tears and ran after him, making direct hits. "You bastard…" Kagome could no longer contain the tears that were welled up in her eyes. Sesshomaru went to punch her but she dodged it. "I'm pathetic, I'm un-worthy of being your mate. I trusted you. I… loved you…" Kagome clenched her teeth. "I… Hate… YOU!" She screeched before giving one last punch, adding a little miko power causing him to fly backwards. Kagome who was crying buckets now collapsed on the floor.

Sesshomaru got up, his eyes glowing red. He stalked over to Kagome. Kagome shrunk back in fear. Seeing and smelling her fear Sesshomaru smirked as he took off her chain.

"You're crying." He mocked, grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her back inside the castle to her room. Once at the room he threw her to the ground. It was almost like last night except this time he continued to beat her even after she stopped crying. Finally he left her alone, locking the door even though the odds of her moving until the next day were quite slim.

"I won't give in… I _will_ kill him." Kagome swore before falling asleep, no strength left to stay awake. "I will kill him…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

Ok there is a lot of violence but it's not gory and stuff, so that's good. You'll notice sometimes like when "Sesshomaru" who is actually Doukan will do some out of character stuff like the perverted stuff or smirking, that's more Doukan, then anything. And to clarify some things you will notice that Doukan only says those perverted things to make Kagome mad so she will fight. Also you'll notice Kagome seems to be forgetting things about Sesshomaru, the good things, that'll be completely explained in the last chapter. And if you're wondering, I couldn't think of a name for Doukan so I just called him Doukan, which is like the word Ditto in Japanese. Don't you think it's appropriate considering his ability is to copy things? Oh, and some of you may think "How can Kagome not notice it's not Sesshomaru when he does the random 'Doukan' things, well it's because she is slowly loosing her memories of Sesshomaru. Oh, and finally, you'll notice Kagome is no longer calling Sesshomaru My Lord or adding a Sama. This is because she hates him so much and doesn't want to bow down to him and not adding any honors makes it an extremely rude way of calling him. She also says it in a rude way. It's obviously not a closeness thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quote of the Chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I won't, but you will…" Naraku said laughing as he left. (Kind of corny the fact that he said it.)

"You're kidding! You put me on a leash? Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!" Kagome growled watching him walk away. (I just can't imagine someone putting Kagome on leash, but I have to admit I had a lot of fun envisioning it.)

"It's so hard, to be so cruel. Not only is she a woman but a beautiful one at that. She is such a delight to kiss… I wonder why master Naraku wishes her to be scornful." (I think Doukan would have to be made up of Naraku's heart, partially Onigoumo and partially Naraku. He doesn't want to do it and he does feel compassion yet he has no problem actually hitting Kagome, the Naraku streak.)

"I'm pathetic, I'm un-worthy of being your mate. I trusted you. I… loved you…" Kagome clenched her teeth. "I… Hate… YOU!" She screeched before giving one last punch, adding a little miko power causing him to fly backwards. (When I'm seeing this scene I can't help but seeing Kagome run out of chain and flying backwards XD)

"You're crying." He mocked. (OMG! This sentence thing STILL creeps me out.)

"I won't give in… I _will_ kill him." Kagome swore before falling asleep, no strength left to stay awake. (Yah you go girl!)

Ok, there are a lot of quotes this time but this was such a great chapter!


	25. Disgruntled Lord

1Authors Note: I don't own Inu-Yasha

THE END IS COMING! Well at least the end of this fanficiton is coming so buy your t-shirts! Yah it's coming it's soon. I just don't know when… maybe next chapter? Two more chapters?

12/06/2005- Sorry for the VERY late updates. I skipped last period today and came home early and I've decided to deticate this day to my fanfics which I hope to update, all of them. So enjoy! Heh, disgruntled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaruslady- OMG! I HATE it when people steal my words and disses.

Lady of the Realm- Yeah its missing this chapter. Lol, okay really it does seem like an unfinished chapter but...oh and its okat if your in my head, youll just be a biit cramped, I mean with the leprechaun living there and all...

Saturn fox- Aw, I felt the same way when I had my first review singled out! Hug

MelissaRose- Don't worry, people can intrupet my writing anyway they like. I think relating books to your own memories is half of the fun of reading!

Paperback novel- Yes, trust me...

Sessisshot- Thank you...I hate when my mecha pencil lead is always breaking. I was doing a test once and every time it broke (Like every 5 seconds) I swore like a man. The people beside me were giving me looks Cry.

Sumizone Tenshi- Yeah, I thought that'd be a cool twist. Usually, whenn you love someone, you know EVERYTHING about them.

Snowy-Cherry- Heh Yah, but it's all explained next chapter. BTW there are 2 left! Ah! But her forgeting is explained more in detail at the VERY end.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 25: Disgruntled Lord

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Warning: more violence...**

At the breakfast table Sesshomaru seemed disgruntled and moody, like he had been all week. That was how long Kagome had been gone now, a week. Sesshomaru hadn't slept all week. His short temper was easily seen and heard, as he'd snap at even Rin. The only thing Kagome's absence did not affect in Sesshomaru was his looks. He hadn't slept, but it wasn't visible but you knew from the way he acted. He always smelt nice considering he was almost always in the tub or hot spring thinking. Jaken and the other people in the castle were growing worried for the distraught Lord.

"My Lord, may I suggest some sleep after breakfast?" Jaken said, trying to coax Sesshomaru.

"I will…" Sesshomaru said, the nicest thing he'd said all week.

"Good My Lord. Everyone is so worried that you'll get sick."

Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken and then got up to leave the table. "I can die, for I have lived." He murmured to himself as he walked to his room where he fell onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep. As Kyoko went to get Rin she frowned at the mess that was Sesshomaru.

"If he dies of anything, it will be of a broken heart." Kyoko said while shaking her head. The fact was that everyone in the castle missed Kagome. Having her gone made everyone see how much she affected the castle. Her cheerful smile, her happy attitude, and most of all, her affect on Sesshomaru. Even Jaken felt remorseful. Kyoko looked outside a window, the sun telling lies about happiness and warmth. "Please come home Kagome…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome awoke she went through the ritual of eating and then waiting for Sesshomaru to come. She had been at this place for a week. Every night Sesshomaru would find a reason to beat her and because of this some injuries still hadn't healed.

She no longer felt the need to leave even though Sesshomaru continued lock the door. Sometimes if she'd ask he would let her bathe in a stream nearby. She had even washed her kimono a few days ago. Luckily for her, it dried fast so she could bathe and then come out to a clean kimono. The only thing she didn't like was the fact that Sesshomaru would only let her bathe on one condition. That he watched to make sure she didn't run away. She didn't care anymore if he saw her naked though. It wasn't like he could do anything about it, though he was known to make comments later on when he wanted her to fight.

Sometimes Kagome would wonder about her past, it seemed now, that she was not living before seven days ago. Every day it felt like her past experiences were slipping away, being replaced by her hate of Sesshomaru and her training. It seemed, all her life she had been beaten and trained by Sesshomaru, which only made her hate him even more.

Every day Kagome prayed for the day to come when she'd be strong enough to kill him. The only reason she didn't leave was because for one thing she knew she'd receive a real hard beating if she tried and for second if she left she might not be able to find him again, thus her dreams of killing him would be demolished.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha sighed as he watched Sango play with Shippou. He was alone. He had no one. He really wanted to know where Kagome was. He still hadn't told the others. They didn't know anything yet. It had been a week Kagome was gone. Two weeks that Kikyou was gone. He decided now would be a good time to tell the others everything.

"Sango, Shippou, Miroku, get over here." Inu-Yasha called out.

"What is it Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked while walking over with Sango and Shippou right by him.

"Well, you see…" Inu-Yasha said not knowing where to start. So he decided to blurt everything out. "Kikyou has teamed up with Naraku and wants to kill me and I know this because I saw her with him when we came back from the castle. And also Kagome has been captured by Naraku and she's been gone for a week now and Sesshomaru was supposed to rescue her but I don't know if he'd do it." He finished by taking in a deep breath. His three friends stared at him wide-eyed.

"Sesshomaru actually let Kagome get taken away?" Sango said sounding angry.

"Well actually you know how I was away last week. I went to the castle to tell Kagome about Kikyou and then Sesshomaru came out trying to look all high and mighty because he was pissed off that Kagome had hugged me. So Sesshomaru and I started to fight and when we weren't looking Kagura made off with Kagome."

"We have to find her!" Shippou whined.

"Wait, doesn't anyone care about Kiky…" Inu-Yasha said sounding confused.

"Yah let's get ready to go, we can go to the castle and see Sesshomaru and see if he got her back yet." Sango announced, cutting Inu-Yasha off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru had put Kagome on her chain today as he said he needed to go somewhere. Kagome sat leaning against the wall of the castle. It wasn't a very big castle. It was almost the size of 10 normal huts except in stone. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she saw a woman with black hair walking nearby. Kagome hadn't ever seen anyone around the castle before. The woman glanced over at her and then started to walk towards her.

"Kagome? So Doukan lets her outside…" Kikyou muttered to herself as she walked over to Kagome. Kagome just stared at her, having the look of a kitten seeing blowing leaves for the first time. Kagome's ears were attentive and her tail stayed low. Kagome stood up slowly. It was obvious she didn't remember Kikyou.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked defensively, Kikyou laughed at Kagome, mocking her.

"I am Kikyou… Did you know…you are a priestess?" Kikyou said carefully.

"Yes I know as much." Kagome said sounding confused. "Why?"

"Your master, Dou… I mean" Kikyou said laughing as she corrected her self. "Sesshomaru. I hear he is cruel… would you like to become powerful so you can leave him?"

Kagome clenched her fists. "I do not bow down to him, I have no master… but I would like to leave him and be more powerful."

"Well, if you'd like… I can help you with your miko powers… I know about your master and I know when he leaves and when he comes back." Kikyou said with an evil grin.

"Fine, but what do you ask in return?" Kagome murmured while staring at Kikyou with narrow eyes.

"Well, of course I'd ask for something in return. There is a half-demon named Inu-Yasha. He travels with a monk, a demon slayer, and a fox demon. I want you to kill them all."

Kagome resisted, the name Inu-Yasha seemed to mean something to her at the back of her head, but it was hard to remember. "We have an agreement."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome silently waited for Sesshomaru to return. Kikyou had left and Kagome had learned quite a lot so far. Kagome couldn't wait to show off her newfound power. Finally she saw Sesshomaru walking over. She got up from where she had been sitting and waited.

"Did you fair well while I was gone Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked up to her to unfasten her collar.

"Like you care." Kagome grumbled. Sesshomaru went to hit her but she quickly dodged and punched him instead.

"Worthless wench." Sesshomaru grumbled as he went after her. He was going to punch her again but Kagome ducked and punched him the stomach, adding a little bit of miko power sending him falling backward.

"Black Blades!" Kagome yelled as she jumped into the air and sent a blade flying at him but he got up and got out of the way and grabbed her by the collar.

"You are getting a bit too forward, I didn't even say go." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm just getting stronger." She spat.

"My, my. We are getting sassy aren't we?"

"Shut up!" Kagome growled and Sesshomaru punched her in the face.

"I will be giving the orders here. I will have to get that mouth of yours fixed tonight. If I tell you to do something you will do it." He scowled as he dropped her on the ground and kicked her. "You ungrateful wench… I feed you and offer you the chance to be my mate and this is how you act?"

"I'd never, be your mate…" Kagome wheezed after being kicked. Sesshomaru just kicked her again.

"Hmmm, why wait for tonight? I was going to let you bathe today but I think I need to teach you a lesson now."

"You are a dirty perverted demon. The only reason you let me bathe is to see me naked." Kagome growled, the first time she was actually addressing the problem. Sesshomaru grabbed her by her neck and brought her face to his.

"And if I do? What can you do about it?" He said smirking evilly as he undid her collar and dragged her inside where he beat her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In two days Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inu-Yasha finally reached the castle.

"My Lord, someone is here for you" Kyoko said quietly to Sesshomaru who was in his study, still trying to find a way to get Kagome back. Sesshomaru just nodded and got up to head downstairs. He growled when he saw his stupid brother and friends.

"What do you want?" He growled once he reached his uninvited guests.

"Is Kagome back?" Inu-Yasha questioned.

"No. Naraku still has her."

"What the hell have you been doing then? Didn't you go to that hill? I knew we couldn't trust you with Kagome. You don't even care enough about her to get her back from Naraku."

"NO. I went to see Naraku but he's still holding her captive."

"Uh, my Lord?" Kyoko said holding something in her hand.

"What is it Kyoko-Chan?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru but a strange woman who said her name was Kagura dropped this letter off."

"Kagura?" Everyone said in unison.

"Thank you Kyoko-Chan." Sesshomaru said lightly as he opened the letter. "Meet me in 12 days at the same place and we can discuss Kagome. Bring your brother along but no one else." Sesshomaru scowled. "I guess you and your friends could stay here until we get Kagome back." He said, everyone was surprised that he'd propose something but he was desperate now. Now it was like he _needed_ Kagome. "You people will be sleeping in the servants corridor. Breakfast is at 8:30 and supper is at 6:30. I could care less if you come or not. Kyoko, show them their rooms."

"Yes My Lord." Kyoko said as she turned to Inu-Yasha and blushed slightly before leading them to their rooms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

Ah, the next chapter is really, um, something happens. I want to tell you guys so bad TT. Oh, well you'll just have to read it. I think we have 2 more chapters left so pray people pray!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quote of the Chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the breakfast table Sesshomaru seemed disgruntled and moody, (Probably the best word ever, disgruntled XD)

"I can die, for I have lived." He murmured to himself as he walked to his room where he fell onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep. (KAWAII! He's quoting himself from a few chapters back. He's saying he could die from an illness and it wouldn't matter because he'd die after loving.)

"Well actually you know how I was away last week. I went to the castle to tell Kagome about Kikyou and then Sesshomaru came out trying to look all high and mighty because he was pissed off that Kagome had hugged me. So Sesshomaru and I started to fight and when we weren't looking Kagura made off with Kagome." (SOME MEN! They didn't even sense Kagura as she took off with a screaming idiodic Kagome LMAO Lady of the Realm)

"Wait, doesn't anyone care about Kiky…" Inu-Yasha said sounding confused. (HA HA HA HA... NO!)

kitten seeing blowing leaves for the first time. (My cats still an idiot!)


	26. Doukan and the Lovely Body

1Authors Note: Still don't own Inu-Yasha

I'm having fun! Write, write, and write! Oh it may seem like there is a lemon, there isn't one so don't worry… you'll understand when you read Doukan and Naraku's convo.

Heh, happy new years! 2 minuets past 12… yah it was New Years Eve 3 mins ago now it's new years day! Yay! I saw two episodes of Inu-Yasha and Witch Hunter Robin and also found out the second Inu-Yasha movie is coming out January 25 in Canada at music world so I'm so happy! I'm hyper happy! I've liked anime, have been drawing anime, and have been writing fan fictions for a year now! I actually became obsessed with anime on New Years Eve when I watched a special Inu-Yasha marathon on TV…4 hours of Inu-Yasha and I was hooked! Yah! I know that by the time I post this chapter it's going to be February or March but that's OK! And now to finish the fanfics… Now where was I? Ah yes… Kagome sat down and opened the window to stare out of. Maybe here, she could seek solace.

12/23/2005- AHAHAHA! That was exactly a year ago...sigh I'm so lazy. I'm sorry I've just been so busy lately! I wrap gifts at a mall for volunteer hours. I wrapped a vacuum cleaner, aren't you guys proud! Yes, yes you are! Anyways I'm tierd. Yesterday I had to do three tests in a row, and tommorow I have to go on a four hour drive to Ottawa to have a none Christmas. (I don't get to open gifts until I come back on Tuesday) So anyways, here's a chapter. I was planning to give it to you on Monday and give the last chapter as a Christmas present...but I gues that didn't work out. Sorry. But I'll it up to you guys later yah? Oh yah... I'm playing my first Final Fantasy Game! FFX! Im borrowing it from my friend and I'm battling Seymore for the first time. His aeon is so big Tear But whatever! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**Those of you made at me about Kagome I have an explenation!** It's quite simple really. I can't remember what I was smoking but it seemed like a good idea at the time like "OMG! I should make her forget everything!" and then the rest is history. In the next chapter it will explain how she forgot so easily in the next chapter though. She still has a human mind and heart... remember that!

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Strawberrylover- Heh, read the above statement

Lady of the Realm- AWE! I WUV YOU! Aha, anyways I will give you a personal Merry Christmas because you're my favorite reviewer, don't tell the others though! Merry Christmas Lady of the Realm! Anwyays about Kagome... read above. And you can play with my leprechaun whenever you like smile. Oh, and about Kikyou, yes a bloody death indeed...in the sequel...let's just say her and Doukan don't really get along right?

Sesshomaru's Wildfire- Aw, don't worry! It's gonna be a happy ending!

Butterflywinds- Ah! You got me! grins

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Chapter 26: Doukan and the Lovely Body

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**There is a violent scene that will be marked out for those who wish not to read it**

10 days had passed and everyone in the castle was anxious as to what might happen in two days. Inu-Yasha would pass the days outside practicing fighting with Kirara. Sango met Rin in the hall and started to take care of her with Sesshomaru's permission and Miroku would go around flirting with the young servants, only stopping when Sesshomaru would turn a corner and give him an icy cold stare. Shippou would follow Sango and play with Rin. Sesshomaru wouldn't speak much with the others and was happy with that. He'd spend most of his days doing paper work or soaking in the hot spring thinking about Kagome, wondering if she was all right. Two more days… seemed so far away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was the 19th day since her arrival at the castle. She still met with Kikyou and secretly and learned a lot. Luckily for Kagome she was a fast learner and was improving quite a bit with her fighting and miko powers. She woke up and ate breakfast. Not too soon after she finished Sesshomaru showed up seeming different.

"I want you to wait outside." He said gruffly.

Kagome sneered and walked out the door, Sesshomaru pushed her but she kept walking until she was outside to where he put her on her chain. Kagome had changed a lot so far. She hardly scoffed, she never showed any emotions, she never cried, she was frozen. She did what she was told. She still hated him. When she wasn't training she was thinking up ways to kill Sesshomaru. He still beat her at night, but it didn't matter to her anymore, she'd gotten used to it.

Kagome smelt nice, she bathed every second day, despite Sesshomaru's eyes. Each time she cleaned her ragged kimono. Her hair always looked silky but she looked like a real mess. Her eyes, which used to be full of fire were now dull and burnt out, lifeless. She had a few cuts here and there. She still looked a bit pale even though she was outside half the time. She guessed she was mildly sick but it didn't really affect her because she was a demon.

Sesshomaru put on her collar and walked away. He'd gone early today. This was the first time this had ever happened. But Kagome could care less.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Master Naraku, you wanted to talk to me?" Doukan asked bowing down in front of his master.

"Yes. Doukan, I need you to do something to Kagome tonight." Naraku said, not even looking at Doukan but looking out the window and staring towards the castle in the distance.

"I already beat her as you asked."

"No, tonight do not beat her. When you go back to her today put her back into her cellar. In the evening do not beat her, feed her. At night when she is sleeping go into the room and wake her up. You will lay with her."

"But my Lord, even if I do not beat her she will never let me sleep with her."

Naraku grinned and turned around to stare at Doukan. "Of course she wouldn't, you will force her to sleep with her. And to make sure you do not impregnate her make her drink this." He said pulling out a vile with a strange pink liquid in it.

"Naraku. I cannot do that. Why do you wish such ill fortune on this girl? She is still just a girl."

Naraku grinned evilly. "So my guesses were true. You love her. Do not deny it I have seen you watch her as she bathes. I have seen when you have kissed her."

"No, that was just to anger her and to get her to fight."

"Really? Even after she gives no attention to your eyes as she bathes you continue to watch."

"I, I, didn't mean to."

"Not to worry Doukan, it will only make tonight more pleasurable for you and less pleasurable for Kagome. Before you go, remember to come back after you're done with her, remember to lock the door."

Doukan looked sorrowfully at the floor. "Yes Master Naraku."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kikyou did not come. Kagome stared aimlessly at the horizon wondering what would happen next. Finally Sesshomaru came into view. He calmly walked up to her and released her collar. He seemed to have a flicker of emotion behind his eyes, grief.

"There will not be any training today. I will take you back to your room." Sesshomaru said lightly, almost like he had to.

Kagome watched him in confusion as he led her to her room. What was going on?

The rest of the time Kagome sat in the middle of the room until Sesshomaru came with dinner. She looked at the food and was surprised. She never had had dinner before, she kind of forgot there was any other meals other then breakfast because normally she'd have breakfast and then train, then Sesshomaru would beat her and she'd fall asleep. Kagome ate it happily but was once more confused by Sesshomaru's actions when he left the room after giving her, her meal. Kagome soon curled up on the floor and went to sleep.

**VIOLENT SCENE**

Kagome was awoken near the middle of the night when the door opened. The doorway revealed Sesshomaru and his eyes were red. He didn't have the top of his kimono on. Kagome didn't know what was going to happen but a wave of fear went down her spine.

"Take off your kimono." Sesshomaru said in a low growl. He walked over to her and forced a liquid down her mouth.

"What was that?" Kagome chocked.

"So you don't have my children." He cooed mockingly. Kagome's eyes grew wide and she tried to get up and run away but Sesshomaru grabbed her by her waist and threw her to the floor on her back, laughing. "You and your lovely body, I always dreamed of this when I watched you in the stream." He said mockingly. Kagome started to cry and looked away as Sesshomaru went down on her, provoking her as he ripped off her kimono and had his way with her.

Once Sesshomaru was done he put the bottoms to his kimono on and left Kagome to cry alone on the cold floor. He locked the door as he was told. Once outside Doukan hit the side of the castle, ashamed at what he had done. But he had to do what Naraku told him. That was his purpose in life, to obey Naraku's commands.

**Violent scene over**

Kagome's face contorted in anger and her eyes glowed red. She grabbed what was left of her kimono and curled up in the corner, snarling. "I will kill that bastard. I will make him pay with his life." She tried to sleep but she couldn't. She just stayed in the corner crying. Soon her anger dissipated. Soon the morning sun entered the room, shining on her tear stained face. She still remembered some of the obscene things Sesshomaru had hissed into her ear while he was on her and it scared her. Tears no longer fell, as she had no more tears left. She was drained from being so angry.

The door suddenly opened revealing a half-demon with black hair. He grinned at her. Kagome shrunk back as she had a bad feeling about him.

"I am Naraku. The coward who was holding you here, Sesshomaru was it? He has run off. Come, I live nearby. Lets' get you cleaned up and into something clean. Here, you may wear this until we get to my castle." Naraku said trying to coax Kagome to come with him. He held out the top part of a kimono. Kagome reluctantly took the kimono and wrapped it around her body. It went up to her upper thigh and covered all of the top part of her upper body.

"Thank you." She said slowly, following the man out of the castle and into Naraku's castle. He led her to an outdoor hot spring where she washed and got out and put on a strange kimono that he had left by the hot spring for her. She put it on and it looked beautiful. It hugged her body and had cuts by the arms leaving a portion of her arm visible. It went to the middle of her thigh, which would be useful for speed when fighting, that was a problem when training. The obi was large and beautiful, tying in the back. Also with the kimono was a ribbon to tie her hair and thin leg warmers that had holes where the toes were and at the heel. It went up to her knee. The kimono and leg warmers were black and the obi and ribbon light pink. Kagome tied her hair in a high ponytail and left into the castle.

As she walked the halls, looking for the kind man Naraku she met a demon in the hall. He looked like a human except he had pointy ears and claws. His eyes were green and his hair was long, black, and wavy. Kagome looked at him awkwardly and he looked at her with sorrow.

"You smell, so familiar… who are you?" Kagome said quietly but was interrupted by Naraku who turned the corner.

"Doukan! There you are… Meet Kagome." Naraku said menacingly, having fun with Doukan's grief.

"Uh, you know my name?" Kagome said carefully.

"Of course, I heard that Sesshomaru man call you many a time when I was passing by. Last night I saw him leave. Don't worry he won't bother you any more."

"But I never saw any one…" Kagome persisted but Naraku ignored her, Doukan turned away snarling.

"Come let me show you to your room." Naraku said, grabbing her arm to show her to her room. Kagome fearfully pulled away. Naraku stared at her seeming confused.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I don't really like people to touch me." Kagome murmured. Naraku turned around to look at Doukan. He mouthed the words 'Good job' making Doukan's face twist in anger. Doukan snarled and left.

"Here." Naraku said as he led Kagome into a nice room with a window and a bed that was nothing more then a thin mattress on the floor but Kagome found it more suitable then the cold stone floor she had been sleeping on for the past three weeks.

Kagome sat down and opened the window to stare out of. Maybe here, she could seek solace. Naraku stared at her a bit before leaving, closing the door behind him. He started to laugh.

"Doukan, despite your love for her you managed to really do her in didn't you?" He said silently to himself. "Now for Sesshomaru…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru leaned against a tree, waiting for Naraku to arrive. He watched as Inu-Yasha walked back and forth.

"That bastard, I swear if Kagome is hurt or if he did anything to her I'll kill him on the spot." Inu-Yasha scowled.

"So it seems you have come, both of you." Naraku said, walking over to them. Kanaa was walking beside him holding her mirror.

"That mirror…" Sesshomaru said silently to himself. Naraku grinned under his baboon pelt.

"Yes, this is the one that allowed Kagome to see and hear our conversation. And we will do something with it in a minuet, but first. Tell me. Have you thought about her? I mean after you left her yesterday… when I found her she was all shook up. You must have been really cruel." Naraku said with a sly grin.

"What do you mean? I havn't seen Kagome since you took her away three weeks ago." Sesshomaru said calmly, but inside he was anxious and upset.

"Really? After you beat her everyday for the past three weeks I would think you would remember."

"You are lying." Sesshomaru said, growing impatient.

Inu-Yasha turned to his brother and growled. "Is this true? How could you?"

"Don't be stupid Inu-Yasha. You were in the castle with me the past 12 days."

Inu-Yasha clenched his teeth and fists.

"Well, Sesshomaru lets see what happened just a few weeks ago shall we? Kanaa?"

Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha turned to look at the mirror. Sesshomaru was taken aback. In the mirror showed Sesshomaru kicking Kagome, she was begging him to stop. He was telling her to stop crying and continued to beat her. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth and bared his teeth. His fists were clenched also.

"You dirty lying bastard." Inu-Yasha growled getting ready to beat Sesshomaru senseless.

"And that was just the first day… of course it continues… 20 days of this…" Naraku said laughing as the mirror continued to show different days. Each time Kagome looked worse and worse. Finally it stopped.

"That isn't me you bastard. I wouldn't lay a hand on her." Sesshomaru spat, ready to kill Naraku.

"Oh really? How about three days ago. You couldn't keep your hands off of her when you forced her to mate with you." Naraku said, continuing to scorn Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha finally lost it and was trying to punch his brother, for one of the first times Inu-Yasha was actually about to cry.

"Damn you Sesshomaru." Inu-Yasha growled.

"Stop it Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru said slapping brother and sending him backward. "You know I was at the castle all of yesterday. How could you even think I'd do that to Kagome." Sesshomaru walked over to Naraku and grabbed him by the neck. "You are perverted beyond all means. I wasn't there."

Naraku laughed. "Slapping are we? That seemed to be a favorite with Kagome… even back-hand…" Sesshomaru snarled and his eyes grew red.

"I wasn't there." Sesshomaru growled.

"No, of course you weren't. You were at your castle. It wasn't you. It was one of my reincarnations… Doukan?" Naraku said smiling slyly. Out of the dark a man who looked like Sesshomaru stepped out.

"Yes Master Naraku." Doukan said deviously. Inu-Yasha got up and came after him with Tetsuiaga and Doukan laughed, turning back into his normal self, punching Inu-Yasha's sword away.

"Inu-Yasha… what's wrong? I'd think you'd thank him for training Kagome into the perfect demon she is now."

Inu-Yasha grabbed Doukan by the collar. Doukan grinned. "Your Kagome, she was such a delight… What a body she has…" Doukan said, daring Inu-Yasha to do something. Inu-Yasha responded by throwing a punch, which was easily dodged by Doukan. Doukan added his own punch. "Such a pity, Kagome was so much more of a challenge… and a great kisser." Inu-Yasha started to fight with Doukan.

Sesshomaru shook Naraku, shaking him. "She is mine. I will make you pay dearly for all the grief you have caused her."

"I'm not sure she wants you… sure you understand about Doukan when unfortunately Kagome won't be as forgiving. But if you still want her back… listen to my proposition." Naraku said, he was grinning again. Sesshomaru snarled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's Note:

2450 words of cliffhanging proportions. I love it! A super big cliffhanger here. I'm so pumped! Nearly 1:00am but it doesn't matter. Happy New Years! XP A few chapters left, can you wait?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quote of the Chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Couldn't find any. Sorry.


	27. Selfish Hate

1Authors Note: Don't own Inu-Yasha I don't

Wow I'm sure you were all waiting for this chapter… I hope it falls on a Tuesday so you have to wait 5 days to read it. Ha, I'm so evil. Sorry. It's 1:15… Still New Years. And I'm still pumped. Can't wait to get started on the sequel.

It's now 3:30 and I'm done. This is the last chapter but not to worry the sequel will be coming soon. I want to say thank you to everyone reviewed. I can only hope to see you all again reviewing at the sequel "Pieces of a Broken Heart".

Dec 30 2005- Heh that was a year ago tommorow. So anyways this is kind of a Chritsmas/ New Years gift. Hope you enjoy it and heres me looking forward to another year with you guys! Cheers!

OMFG YOU GUYS HAVE TO READ THIS ITS SOOOO FUNNY! http/kagsess. Anyways, thats my gift to you. I found it the other day and ADORE it. I didnt make it, and I don't know who did but that website has THE best SessxKag fan art ever! YAY!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Japanese Words

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kisama- Equivalent to you bastard or damn you

Ai Shitaru- I love you… not usually used in everyday speech and only used when the person saying it really means it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

SesshomarusLady: Mmm... Hyperness...Mmm...Coke...Though my hyper maker of choice would be ummm... Being around drunk people. I guess? 0-0 LUV! See you in the sequel hopefully! Happy New Years!

Rhynim: Uh, erm, yes, this is your christmas prezzy! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Oh, and Cliffies are the spice of life!

Strawberrylover: At least I DO update at least once a month. Most of my fav stories are like dead and I'm all like...0-0 NOOOOO! Anyways Doukan and Naraku are both biatches so YAY! Merry Christmas/ Happy New Years!

Wretch: Yay! Sequel! Happy-ness! Merry Christmas/ Happy New Year!

Kat57: Yes! I love big words lie magnificent! Cheers to big words! Anyways, I have many a time stayed up late, both writing AND reading fanfictions! I am so honored to be one of your favs! Thank you so much! Happy New Year, and Merry late-Christmas!

Mistress of Dreams: Nothing beats the infamous O-M-F-G! LMAO! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Momo: I think not:) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Kage Faia: Well, you'll just have to read I guess:) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 27: Selfish Hate

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I am growing impatient with your propositions Naraku. How can I know you will follow through?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Let go of me and I'll explain to you." Naraku said silently, and Sesshomaru did let go of him. "Now, you seem so persistent to get her back. What is it about her that's so appealing? Her wonderful body? Her beautiful looks? Her intelligence?"

Sesshomaru snarled. "Shut up and tell me."

"Well. If you're so insistent. How about next week you come to the mountain again? This time though, you will have to fight for you precious Kagome. I will choose my best warrior to battle against you. If you kill my warrior you can have Kagome back. If my warrior kills you, well, then that'll be the end of that. Are you in?" Naraku said.

"Fine, if you promise to not touch her or let her be touched by any other." Sesshomaru said reluctantly. Sure he'd take on Naraku's warrior easily. It was the waiting another week part that troubled him. Naraku left with Kanaa and Doukan. While leaving, Doukan stuck his tongue out at Inu-Yasha and called out.

"So delightful." He teased. Inu-Yasha punched the ground.

"Damn him. Hey. Sesshomaru! Where you going?" Inu-Yasha said as he noticed Sesshomaru leaving. Sesshomaru ignored him and kept walking. Finally Inu-Yasha used his brain to decipher that Sesshomaru was obviously going back to the castle, and that was where Inu-Yasha was going too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The week passed by slowly. Naraku watched Kagome as she sat outside sometimes. He didn't think she'd run away. Where would she go? It wasn't like she'd remember any place other then the old abandoned castle. Of course she wouldn't remember anything of her past before the old castle considering he had put stuff in the food that made her forget. It was the day before the big fight and he went over to Kagome.

"Kagome. The coward Sesshomaru wants you back. He proposed a fight between him and me, but I thought it would be more of your battle. You have grown a lot stronger in the past week and I thought you might want to defeat the one who caused you so much pain." Naraku breathed, sitting by Kagome as she sat in her room, staring dully out the window. She didn't even bother to look at Naraku as she spoke.

"Sesshomaru… is back? Of course I would fight him. I will kill him and regain my honor… after all he has done to me I'll make him pay." Kagome said emotionlessly as she was taught to do so.

"The fight will be tomorrow. Do you request any weapons?" Naraku asked patiently.

"No, I will hurt him with my own bare hands as he hurt me."

"I see. Any armor you request? Anything?"

"No, do you not have any faith in me."

"Of course, I will now leave you to your self. I will bring you your dinner soon."

"Thank-you. No, really Thank-you so much. Your kindness is flattering." Kagome said listlessly. Naraku nodded and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome awoke in the morning feeling totally refreshed. She dressed in her kimono and ate her breakfast, which was laid in a plate by her bed. Soon Naraku came into the room.

"Are you ready Kagome-Chan?" Naraku asked bleakly. "It is nearly time for me to take you to the place of the duel."

"Yes, yes I am ready." Kagome said half-heartedly. She walked near the door but stopped by Naraku and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be outside waiting, thank you once again for everything."

Naraku grinned. Yes, Doukan was right. She was such a delight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the breakfast table everyone was anxious. Inu-Yasha gulped down every bit. Shippou was concerned because he was to stay with Rin at the castle. Today was the day Sesshomaru would fight Naraku's warrior of choice and get Kagome back. Inu-Yasha, Sango, and Miroku were coming along. Inu-Yasha had explained what had happened to Kagome to them, both of them were so angry they nearly got up to go get Naraku on their own. Soon they got up and Sesshomaru left on Ah-Un while Inu-Yasha ran and Sango and Miroku caught a lift with Kirara. Everyone stayed dead silent. Not wanting to provoke anything. All of them were on edge, and could snap at each other in a moment.

At long last they all reached the hill and they noticed Naraku was waiting there for them. He grinned.

"I see you have made it. I am so happy to see your defeat." Naraku said almost sounding pleased.

"Don't get so cocky. Now where is your warrior so I defeat him and get this over with." Sesshomaru growled.

"Him? I think you might have just offended my warrior." Naraku said laughing. Everyone's eyes grew wide as Kagome stepped out from behind him.

"How nice it is to finally see the day where I will kill you… Oh, I see you have brought some humans and a half-breed. How interesting. Maybe I'll slit their throats with my bare claws as well, only after I have killed you slowly of course, giving me the joy of watching you suffer until your last breath." Kagome said in delight as her eyes danced, she had waited so long for this day.

"Naraku, what is with this? You said I would get Kagome back." Sesshomaru scowled, taken aback by Kagome's words.

"I said you could have her, I never said she had to be alive. And don't think about using that sword of yours to bring her back. You don't know what could happen with a human turned demon." Naraku laughed as he left. Sesshomaru was speechless. Kagome walked forward in all her glory, her hair swaying a bit in the wind. She looked a lot better then she had when he saw her in the mirror a week ago.

"You don't know how long I have been patient to reach this day. Oh, now I remember. You must be Inu-Yasha, I made a promise to that priestess so it should only be honorable if I went through with our agreement and kill you and your friends. But for now, I don't want an audience. I intend to share this pleasure on my own." Kagome said as she grinned and chanted something. Soon a solid opaque barrier formed a box for about a mile in every direction plunging them into partial darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naraku was surprised by Kagome's acts. "So she knows how to make barriers… It doesn't matter soon she will still defeat Sesshomaru, and then maybe Inu-Yasha. This is turning out better then I'd though."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome cracked her knuckles as she walked over to Sesshomaru. Her tail swaying to the rhythm of her hips. Almost suddenly she stopped in her tracks.

"Cinnamon… and forest… your scent has changed. What is with this?" Kagome said as a picture of Sesshomaru flashed into her head. "No matter your scent I will kill you." Kagome said as she ran up to him and started to punch him, actually making contact. Sesshomaru was so surprised he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt her. If only he could get her to remember the good moments… she seemed to have forgotten everything that happened before she was captured. Maybe if he got her to remember she would stop. But how?

"Sesshomaru-_Sama_, I am so disappointed, you aren't making this worthwhile." Kagome said as she went to punch him again but Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and pulled her into a kiss. Visions of all the times Kagome had kissed him entered her head. Finally she pulled away.

"Kisama! What are you doing? What are you doing to me?" She said as she grabbed her head trying to figure out what had happened. She shook her head. "No, I won't let you get away with it. I won't." She growled as she went back to fighting. Every time she touched him she remembered something. "Stop! Stop filling my head with all your lies. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"No Kagome, it is the truth. That wasn't me Kagome. I wouldn't do that to you." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"No, its lies all lies. LIAR!" Kagome growled as she unleashed a new power inside her and started really beat up Sesshomaru. He didn't do anything. He just waited patiently as she beat him up. Out of nowhere another memory appeared in Kagome's head as she noticed Sesshomaru's acceptance. 'I can die because I have lived'. Those were Sesshomaru's words.

"Dammit it's a lie!" She snarled as she finally hit him with all her might sending him flying backwards in defeat. Sesshomaru slowly tried to get up as Kagome stalked over to him and laughed. "You are so pathetic. You wench. Ungrateful wench." And she went on yelling at Sesshomaru. It didn't take him long to figure out those were some of the things Doukan had called her. Once she was done Kagome cracked her knuckles again.

"So what are your last words you poor bastard?" Kagome said, as she got ready to finally kill him. Sesshomaru finally stood up with trouble. Kagome laughed.

"My last words?" He said slowly as he fell back onto his knees. "Ai… Ai shitaru…" He managed to say before he fell to the ground.

With those two words everything came back to her. She remembered everything. She hung her head in shame as tears fell freely down her cheeks, and as she fell to her knees. Grabbing Sesshomaru and pulling him onto her lap.

"I've been so stupid. I should have known all along. That wasn't you. You loved me. And… you still do…" She said as tears kept coming. "I've been so blind. All along you beat me and after a while I began to hate you. I have now done the same to you, yet you were willing to die for love. The reason I forgot so easily, would be because of that time I saw you with Naraku. You said you'd take another mate. I was suddenly filled with so much doubt it was overwhelming. I was sad and also angry. When I saw you when I was in that dark place, or someone that looked at you, you're eyes seemed so cold and my worst fears and doubts suddenly came true. I've had nightmares where you left me. Because suddenly I was no longer a good trophy mate so I wanted to forget you. I wanted to forget Inu-Yasha and the others for what happened to me. I wanted to forget te feudal era, and I began to..." Kagome's eyes turned to loving affection. "But you, you were willing to die rather then fight back and decide to hate me. I was too busy worrying about my life to think about love and that's where I've been so foolish. Please forgive me." She whimpered as she leaned over and kissed him. Sesshomaru caught her lips and suddenly felt a burst of energy go through his body. When Kagome pulled away she stared tenderly at him.

"I just transferred some of my energy to you… are you ok?" Sesshomaru got to knees and pulled Kagome into a hug. One hand holding her head by his chest.

"I love you Kagome. I would do anything for you, even if meant dying for you. Naraku told me what he had gotten his servant to do to you. I am so sorry. I should have never let my eye stray from you when I was fighting with Inu-Yasha. You have every right to be angry at me." He said quietly.

Kagome's tears were coming to a stop. "I love you too… I…"

"Shhh…" Sesshomaru whispered softly as he pulled her face up gently and kissed her passionately. Finally at one point he pulled away and stared at her. He grinned and pulled her close so he could whisper into her ear. "I want you to be my mate."

Kagome stared at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "But, I heard what you said to Naraku… I want to be with you but I don't want to be taken for granted." She said as tears threatened to once more spill. A single tear escaped but Sesshomaru wiped it away with his thumb before pulling her close again.

"I don't care anymore. I never really did. I want you to mark me…" He said still calmly. Kagome looked at him with joyous eyes.

"And I want you to mark me…" She said while she lay down on her back as Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed the side of her neck before sinking his teeth into her neck. Kagome took in a sharp breath. After he had licked up all the blood Kagome sat up, taking off the top part of Sesshomaru's kimono and started to kiss him on the lips and then guided her lips down to his shoulder, leaving a trail of white-hot kisses until she reached the middle of his shoulder where she sunk her own fangs into his flesh. Sesshomaru watched attentively the whole time, not even giving a reaction as she pierced his skin. Once she had licked up all the blood he grabbed her by the sides of her arms and laid her back down kissing her all the while. As Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's neck she closed her eyes.

"I love you so much… My Lord."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

DUDE! That's THE end! AH! It's three O-clock AM now and wow. I'm done! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best and this was all for you. I'll start the sequel tomorrow… well… today considering its really early morning I guess. Oh and for some of you people who don't get what happens after Kagome says "I love you so much… My Lord." Just think about what Sesshomaru says in chapter twenty-three…."The male takes the female to bed where he bites the side of the females neck. Normally their parents will have betrothed them and there will be no love. Of course the male receives the upper hand in this because he bares no mark, thus he can continue to mark as many women as he wants. But if the male loves the female he will allow her to mark him by biting him on the shoulder. Once this happens the male must only be with his one mate forever. Normally over time the male grows to love the female and he lets her mark him but that could take years."… And so Sesshomaru in way 'took Kagome to bed'. I guess…

Some of you may be wondering about why I chose to end the fiction that way, you know the My Lord part. Well actually I thought I could just end it with I love you so much but it seemed so empty. Adding the My Lord part I thought made it very sweet, romantic, and cute considering that in the beginning she called him My Lord because she worked for him and now that she has even become his mate she still insists on calling him My Lord.

Oh, I had to add… I nearly cried when Kagome started going on about how Sesshomaru was risking his life for love.

To everyone who loves some comedy I'm planning on adding some "Deleted Scenes" where I might have been drunk or in a bad mood and thought of doing something irrational to the story… like killing someone important at the beginning of the story. Havn't you ever had one of those days? I know when I was writing "When Worlds Collide" I was always mad and I would take it out in the story, like nearly killing Sesshomaru in the beginning. XD So you cannot only look forward to the sequel but a fun chapter being added soon! Once again I love you all thanks for everything.

Love, KawaiiMahou

12/31/2005

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Preview of Sequel to Mending the Broken Hearted

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pieces of a Broken Heart

PG 13

Soon after becoming Sesshomaru's mate Kagome gets ill and has a mental relapse, kind of like amnesia. Which means forgetting everything that had happened after being turned into a demon. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru he can't help her remember or she might risk forgetting forever. Now pregnant and mated to Sesshomaru everyone teams together to help Kagome remember before she totally forgets. With all the romance, and suspense as Mending the Broken Hearted, Pieces of a Broken Heart is nothing but promising. Coming to soon!


End file.
